


有病（朱白/社畜AU/已完结）

by neverland2608



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 69,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverland2608/pseuds/neverland2608
Summary: 请使用阅读全文功能





	1. Chapter 1

餐厅下水管道又又又坏了，11点大家就开始叫外卖。“谁知道什么毛病——厨师欠了一个亿带着小姨子跑了——总之都是下水问题，‘ 今日不供饭，附公章。 ’”李现在那忙着打眉眼官司：“‘藏品保存状态不佳，恕不外借’。你懂的。”

门打开，负二层的人点点头走进来，他就闭嘴了，按了上行，结果电梯又在负一“叮”地一声停下。一时没有人进来，大家还都在发笑，李现XS在手，眨眼间美照已经拍出五六张，他往左划到摄像模式，在镜头中伸出手，往前推了两下，“唉，唉，兄弟，兄弟。”

身后女同事轻轻咳嗽，是耽误人家事儿了，李现把人一拽就按了关门键，白宇抱着个大包裹，被拽得一个趔趄扑进来，压根都不知道自己睡着了。

“上去的下去的？”他晕头转脑的，以为自己还在等电梯。门在背后打开，白宇忽然又被连人带东西推出去，“出去的出去的。”李现搂着他的肩简直合不拢嘴，一只手还在忙着发朋友圈：“陪我等个外卖，然后你去我那睡得了，公教今天不开放。”

说的是下沉大厅旁边的小活动室，为美术教育规划的，有几组大沙发。他们走员工通道，不经过美术馆主要功能区，白宇把手里的包裹扔给了门口的保卫处。

“也行。”他拉开玻璃门，让李现先出去：“今天怎么不开放？”

“小孩打架，一个拿铅笔尖扎了一个胳膊一下，扎出个小洞，也没流血，家属直接报警啦。最后小孩儿没啥事儿，警察没啥事儿，美术馆没啥事儿，我跟小高，啥都别干了，协助取证七小时。”

白宇双手插兜，站在风里笑：“你也没啥事儿。”

“我当然没有。”李现掏出烟叼到嘴里，给对方也递一根：“负责的那小老师就惨了呗。”

“抽完不想吃饭。”白宇说着就点上了，两团白烟不妨碍他接受李现写满鄙视的一瞥，李现问：“你什么时候回来的？”

往事不堪回首，白宇这半个月去给上海的出版社编图录去了。前一周还好，临付印了天天两点下班七点上班，他来不及回家睡觉，本地的住宿又不能报销，倒是上海来的编辑发挥共产主义精神，直接收容自己住了一周汉庭。一想也是一个头两个大。

听到开房，李现脸上立刻异彩纷呈，白宇看不下去了：“笑什么你，男的！”

“白老师，你要搞同性恋也得小点声——”

那一脚真的是赏给李现的，结果刚好有个人从他俩中间穿过，白宇没来得及收回腿，撩到来者的裤脚，崩溃了，本科怎么会跟李现这种人做朋友！他立刻赔礼道歉：“对不起对不起，蹭了一下实在不好意思。”

那是一条灰呢西裤，运动鞋印子在上面是土里泛着黄，实在不像是蹭的。也不知听没听见前面李现那句，朱一龙低下身，轻轻擦了一下。“没关系，是我没怎么看路。”

“真不好意思啊朱老师，”真正的罪魁祸首笑嘻嘻地说话了：“你看白宇这个新同事，他太暴力。”

“你炸了！”白宇扭头就吼，朱一龙像是被音量吓了一跳，条件反射看了他一眼，又看了一眼他的手，顺着对方的目光，白宇甩掉几乎烧到手指的烟头。可没等他再说点什么话，朱一龙扬起手机：来电话了。白宇只能讨好地笑笑，比了个拜拜。

“一个修复师，一年四季穿正装。刚才他走进电梯，我还以为演碟中谍。”李现匀速刷新美团订单，骑手越走越远，他已经准备投诉。“啥时候？刚才他也在电梯里？”白宇也掏出手机，立刻暴揍李现：“你删了，我告诉你你马上给我删了！”

朋友圈的照片里他他妈挂口水了！那么长一道口水！


	2. Chapter 2

[龙哥！]

[在吗哥哥！]白宇发送了一个扭屁股的小猪表情。对方很快回过来：[-诶]

[我在藏家家里呢，他有张画情况不太好，不知道能不能拿回去。]

白宇挑挑拣拣，又发了个小猪摇呼啦圈，这次对方回复了一个笑脸。

[-什么样？]

嘿嘿。二十来张照片立刻发过去了。对方还要一会儿才能回。白宇抬头，做起出借方的工作：“我跟修复部门联系，看看尽量争取展出。”他坐在人家客厅的沙发上，喝着人家泡的龙井，有种居委会上门普查的感觉，旁边妇女搀着一个老爷子坐着，这是真佛，说话硬得要命，谁的话也不听，谁的面子也不给：“你们美术馆地下二层我还不知道吗，怎么修都是以展览为目的，不讲究。”

“他讲究，他很讲究！”白宇赶紧指指手机，辩白道：“我们馆里的老师傅了，原先就是跟承包商做的，这不是，紧跟时代，考个编制抓紧上岸嘛。”

妇女抿嘴笑了一下。

什么编制上岸啊，全是胡咧咧，他俩压根也不太熟。不过朱一龙的确曾在一个外国公司，好像是意大利的，这个白宇隐约听人说起过，来馆里一个月能拿多少？一万块顶天了。还不是为了户口！反正自己也不算胡说。老爷子浑浊的眼珠瞪着他，白宇这才反应过来对方怎么可能听得懂考公考编是什么意思。“他喜欢，为人民服务！”他一拍手，急中生智：“在国家机构里，发扬这个，传统文物的这个价值！让一切文艺创造充分涌流！”

老人刚要接话，他手机就来了个视频，于是那人转过头，跟自己的女儿说：“现在老百姓也重视这个！”白宇塞上耳机，在屏幕上一划，得，满分死亡角度，自己像个傻狗。他看着自己的脸，非常想把手机稍微举高一点，不过当着一屋子外人这么做实在不专业，就只能这么不尴不尬地打招呼：“欸，朱老师。”

“白宇，你给我看一下轴头。”对方神色平淡，一点也不嫌弃他的样子。

白宇翻转镜头，示意帮手把画重新摊开。

“镜心？”白宇躬下身，慢慢地移动手机，同时自己也在观察。

“嗯。”朱一龙在视频里凑近了，他微微眯起眼睛，看起来也有些近视：“下层托片不行了，一揭就会整张碎掉。”

管收不管藏在收藏界是很普遍的，上一代人让文化运动搞得有点后遗症了，就是不信任你，一张作品宁肯烂掉都不交公共机构的情况也有，手机里又说了一些不宜长途运输的问题，白宇直接把耳机拔下来给他们听，心里吐槽：那个年代十来万拍的，就这么扔库房二十年——这么喜欢买嫁妆去非洲挖钻石啊！

好说歹说，三张合同是签下来了，白宇拿相机把整个作品上上下下拍了个遍，指挥工人们搬来气泡纸、软箱，连着其他两件卷轴兴师动众抬回了车里。车是一辆常年搬运材料的大面包，连椅背都带着一股胶带味儿，他一坐进去就难受，本想掏出手机看时间，屏幕居然还在视频连线中，画面里朱一龙已经收了身体，靠在椅背上抿了一口水。

司机开始倒出停车位，一车五个人，没一个认识自己，都是外包的文物公司的。

白宇犹豫了一下，把视频挂了。

“吃了么？有梅菜肉包子。”李现路过他工位。

“你给我带了么？”白宇头也不抬地写合同：“你不带肯定没了。你去了公教肯定都去了，五点四十我还吃个毛线。”

“没带。”李现说：“旺仔牛奶要不要？”

“给我一个。”白宇说。李现一看就是吃撑了，懒洋洋走过来，掰了一个牛奶放在他桌上。白宇瞟了眼他手里那排红盒。“再给我一个。”李现就又给他掰出来一盒，走了。

收尾花了他半个小时，馆长是明天中午的飞机，签字完全来得及。白宇拍拍屁股站起来，负一是学术部的天下，这会儿除了手头有展的基本都撤了。负二层几个馆藏库房占去三分之二的面积，剩下的是典藏部三间办公室，一间修复室，门都是隐藏的，和白墙一个色，他记得自己第一次下来找人，结果一头扎进女厕所，洗手池边保洁阿姨冲他羞涩一笑。白宇从女厕出来，朱一龙从男厕出来，俩人都是一愣，他就是这样遇见他的。

然后朱一龙看着他笑了。那时候他们还是不相干的人，白宇进学术部不到两天，是个空降，美术馆有这种背景的人很多。

和相见时相差无几，朱一龙穿着白大褂戴着口罩，正双手拄着桌子看那幅轴。白宇进屋后轻轻咳了两声，朱一龙便向他走过来。“吃了吗龙哥？”白宇开口道：“楼上有白菜——啊不梅菜包子。”

他穿着那件宽大的黑白格子衫，口袋鼓囊囊的，朱一龙也不说话，就看着对方左边一个，右边一个，掏金元宝一样掏出两个旺仔，放在身后根雕桌子上。

“那画行不行？弄来花了好大功夫啊。”白宇问。

“还行。”朱一龙答：“只能用骨胶加固，画院那边联系了，在等闪送。”

白宇说：“我就知道。所以我今天晚上不走。”

朱一龙立刻说：“你该下班还是要下班。”

“我不能下班。”白宇已经拆了一盒饮品，叼着吸管喝了一口，小话一套一套的：“黑灯瞎火的我下班有人进来抢劫你怎么办，我不行，我得保护我龙哥。”

不回答也无所谓的，他就当朱一龙是个根雕，还想说什么来着？反正也是学术部那点陈谷子烂芝麻，无所谓的，可朱一龙忽然伸手抓住他的后脑，白宇嘴里刚喝了一口奶，他就亲了上去，白宇整个人激灵一下，倒也不抗拒，朱一龙的睫毛很长，扫得白宇有点痒，他在亲吻中摸索到白宇的腰，引导他坐在桌子上，甜饮料收不住，流了一下巴，淌进脖子里。

分开的时候“啧”地一声，白宇嘴唇亮晶晶地合不拢，他望着朱一龙朱一龙望着他，刚进门时，对方拄在工作台上，神态跟现在这样也没什么分别，最后白宇抬起袖子，对着自己脸上的奶渍擦了一把，又擦了一把。

“幸好早上刮胡子了。”他自言自语。

朱一龙噗地笑了，“白宇，你真的有毛病。”


	3. Chapter 3

李现在下沉大厅捡了个八倍镜，白宇抱着头盔躲在树后面，一出来就打死，他哭丧着脸，被欺负急了，是我啊，他大喊，你别打我啊，有人往他脚下扔了个烟，白宇哭着爬了出来，要去跟李现拼命，结果四面八方什么都看不清，他不管不顾往前跑，很快就没有力气，跪到地上，蓝绿色的毒圈来了，逼着他往前爬了几步，忽然发现朱一龙就倒在面前，头枕在伸出的手臂上，神态安静好像睡着，白宇用尽全力，最后摸了一把朱一龙的指尖。真实的触感和梦的触感不一样，白宇醒过来，居然真的看见朱一龙，对方加了把椅子在桌对面，不知道什么时候睡的，被他一抓就醒过来，有点迷茫地眨着眼帘。

“几点了？”一张口每个字都是哑的，朱一龙也不知道是没听清楚还是没反应过来，总之不说话，白宇只好掏出手机按亮，后半夜他打了几把吃鸡单排，home键一按，屏幕上立刻跳了低电量出来，音量还挺大。

“才五点，你弄完了？”白宇问。

对方揉着眼睛点点头：“要静置一段时间。”依然是厌倦松垮的样子，修复室墙壁雪白灯光明亮，疲惫无所遁形，白宇搓搓对方的肩膀：“辛苦了啊龙哥。”朱一龙就揉揉他的头发，这样两个人肢体接触又多起来。其实避嫌也好生疏也好，除了性暗示和真正的性，他们很少触碰彼此，不过此刻世界那么迟钝，敏感思绪被阻隔了，只有一些温和的抚慰漂浮在空气中。

“来我家？”白宇脑子一热：“来我家纯睡觉！”

这叫什么鬼话，说完他自己都想抽死自己，好在对方听话地站起来。走之前盯一眼台面，这是对方的习惯，关于朱一龙白宇只知道这么一个能宣之于口的习惯——剩下全是床上的。明明早就睡过了，他喜欢什么，不喜欢什么，自己根本一无所知，如果朱一龙对什么东西过敏而白宇吃了，再与这个人接吻，他就会死。

白宇也起身，有东西从肩膀上滑落，他下意识接住，是件蓝色的牛仔衣，外面有一层印花布料，是睡着时朱一龙给自己披上的？那人在远远的调着仪器，根本没往这边看，白宇把衣服搭回到椅背上。

冬天这个点门卫都没醒，天色将晓未晓，黑红色的一片，他跟朱一龙一前一后在铺满脆叶的路上“嚓嚓”地走，路边早餐店已经开始烧炉子，他们连饭都没有一起吃过，白宇莫名其妙地想。

好巧不巧朱一龙突然往早餐那边走，白宇连忙回头喊住他：“龙哥，龙哥，我家有吃的。”朱一龙又依依不舍地看了一眼那个早餐铺子，快走了几步返回跟上他。

说了要吃饭，就顺便取个奶，冷风吹得白宇哆哆嗦嗦的，手缩在袖子里，怼了好几次才把钥匙怼进奶箱，一打开，里面滚出一袋东西，正好掉他怀里。朱一龙调笑他：“你的酸奶在里面等你等得好急呀。”

“唉，确实。”自己不是去跟上海编辑开房去了嘛，白宇想，两周没顾上就这样了。幸好天冷，这种食物放外面等于冷藏，要不然送奶员会帮他把坏的清掉。朱一龙刚要伸手，白宇大喝一声龙哥不要动！旋即变魔术一样，把日期好的酸奶一个一个全藏自己那俩大口袋里，最后还剩三袋，两边袖子塞住了，嘴巴再叼上一袋，边角咬破正好可以吮，完美！朱一龙帮忙刷了门卡，上楼时走两步就回头看他一眼，神态不明。幸好，才住三楼而已，“钥吃扔鞋固浪（钥匙扔鞋柜上）”，白宇叼着袋子呜呜地哼哼。

不过冰箱里有什么能吃的，他实在是不记得了，那一句“家里有”完全就是缺乏睡眠的脱口而出——他怎么可能想到吃早饭，之前来家里那两次脱衣服上床也从没提过饭的事，朱一龙是魔鬼吗？

魔鬼在弯腰解鞋带，白宇把鞋踩掉就急冲冲地奔着厨房去了。幸好切片面包还有没打开过的一整袋，黄油半块，扒开箔纸闻闻切面，味道挺干净的，还能吃，更好的是翻出宜家买的调味鸡胸，路过冷柜的时候李现说煎一煎就行，就给他扔进篮子了。白宇用勺子挖块黄油，再把裹着黑胡椒粒的肉块顺着锅边滑进去，铲子一戳就开始扒拉。过了一会，朱一龙循着声音走进来，往狂轰乱炸的锅里瞄了瞄，抬手帮他按开吸油烟机。

这比帮他脱裤子还羞耻。白宇说：“龙哥你去沙发坐着啊。”朱一龙又“嗤”了一下，有人的时候就不见他这么爱笑！白宇很无语，他压根不知道哪里好笑。

“我不看你了。”朱一龙真的出去了。

美术馆周边地价快四万，他租的房很小，一室一厅，宜家小方桌摆在电视旁，左边墙上挂着宜家钟表：六点整。九点上班，九点半到也没什么问题。白宇从指针看向朱一龙的视线轨迹太明显，导致后者咬着一片烤面包，也扭头望向那面薄薄的塑料钟。

白宇喝了一口水，喉结滚动，艰难地咽下去。

“一会儿洗个澡。”他心虚地说。

“你先洗吧。”朱一龙倒是客气，估计是看他也吃不下去了：“你直接去吧，我一会儿把碗收了，你好早点上床。”

这话根本没法接，白宇假笑着推开椅子。

毕竟一会儿朱一龙也要进来。那卫生间里的危险物品主要是一些换洗的毛衣秋裤，一股脑全塞到洗衣机里。衣篓最底下压着件内裤，橘黄的维尼熊暗送秋波，白宇的内心毫无波澜，拎起来直接扔进垃圾桶，又扯了两段手纸盖上去。

他刚来没来两天，赶上馆里一个大展落成，周五聚餐，吃烧烤，大部分都是学术部的人，主任就让白宇也过去暖暖关系。他拎了瓶红酒，成了众酒鬼的续摊借口，ktv里真心话大冒险摇骰子行酒令玩了个遍。最后全喝趴了。

卧室里只有一张床，但是很宽，床头还可以打开放东西。白宇要换睡衣，正撅着屁股重心不稳地找裤腿，刚认识没几天的朱一龙坐在边上，忽然戳了一下维尼熊的脸。

“啪。”

白宇一巴掌糊上自己的额头，缓慢而绝望地拉下来，水流温柔，冲击着他的眉骨，眼前看不清太多东西，也看不清镜子里的自己。

他早上不怎么吃饭，活这么大也从没给人做过饭，给他妈都没做过。一个月了，他俩一共睡了两次，等于是他在的时候一周一次。忙图录那两周白宇都不在美术馆，也没见朱一龙发个微信问问，聊天记录一拉，全是小猪卖萌，超过十个字朱一龙就要打电话，打电话又只有正经的话，他怎么好意思多讲什么话。要这么看，想跟对方一问一答，那就是在床上才行！

这事不能细想，一想有点委屈，还有点热——纯睡觉？

纯睡觉个屁！纯睡觉就有鬼了！

内心的小人很愤怒，白宇也很愤怒，冲出去拉开门，大吼一声：“你到底进不进来？”特别理直气壮，好像是对方的错一样。他没看朱一龙的表情，也没等回应，也可能是不敢等，一扭头钻回了淋浴间。


	4. Chapter 4

aoc波尔多大区的酒，挺顺口的，二三百也不贵，其实单这一种本来没什么劲儿，只是那天晚上每人最少喝了三样，后来又上了威士忌，坐着聊天还行，出去小风一吹全倒了。白宇是新人，喝得不少，酒吧门口究竟是哪个孙子把朱一龙安排给他来送的，醒来就不记得了。

那么又是哪个孙子传出醉酒后不能勃起这种谣言，他立刻就杀了他。第二天朱一龙抱着枕头睡得很香，地上两条裤子倒是缠了个你侬我侬，白宇一眼就盯住中间那件倒霉内裤，惹了祸的小熊维尼居然还敢正眼直视他。 

上大学那时候，正赶上后现代思潮进来，校园里男孩女孩人手一本身体政治，性爱自由自慰无罪，图书馆前有块空地，《阴道独白》周周都有人念，谁都不能提意见，跟闹革命似的，可是，擦枪走火的trigger那么多，这么傻的理由谁听过？ 

入职不到48小时就把同事睡了，这剧情只在高中同桌递给他的淫秽色情MP4里见过，白宇爬下床，感到几乎不能并上腿行走。行，刚入职不到48小时就被同事睡了，他想死。他连腰都弯不下去，将自己的衣裤踢一踢挑出来，艰难地抱着它们渡向卫生间。 

“白宇一看就是处男。”女同学的嘴唇和眼皮都闪着亮晶晶的粉色，在毕业聚餐拎着瓶啤酒，跟她那帮子人笑得挤眉弄眼，自己这边的哥们也笑得挤眉弄眼：“四年不是当班长就是打游戏，连件衣服都不买。开房也只会开游戏房间。”他张着嘴，一时没反应过来，李现搭了一条胳膊到他肩上：“你再猜猜？” 

对面一下就“啊~”，于是气氛达到高潮，白宇把那胳膊扔了，淡淡地看了他一眼。 

那时候他还不是同性恋。 

喜欢的人在对面，周围都是最好的同学朋友，没有一个人体谅他，甚至没有一个人放过他。 

人在花洒底下，就容易想些乱七八糟的事，一会儿出去给女生打个电话：喂？我现在跟男孩女孩都睡过，还玩一夜情，跟你告白，你可不可以不要笑我？ 

内心戏正演着，昨夜的一夜情对象忽然拉开帘子，所以说玩这一套，朱老师根本就是轻车熟路。白宇直接拉过他一口就嗑了上去，后者重心不稳，靠在瓷砖上，双手环住他的腰。男人开始笑，一笑两张嘴就对不准了，白宇说，“你笑什么？你会亲你你你来！” 

他来就他来，所以白宇在浴缸里又被干了一次，他们几乎是面对面做爱，朱一龙一只手扶住他的脖子，另一条胳膊撑在浴缸底部。这个姿势又别扭又费力，一滴汗从对方的鼻尖滑落，惹得白宇条件反射眨了一下眼睛，朱一龙跟着也眨了一下，他的睫毛很密，瞳仁又大又黑，直直地勾着他，离这么近，上下眼睑两条粉粉的线都看得很清晰。“你闭一下眼。”白宇喘着气，又加了句：“龙哥。” 

朱一龙就真的把眼睛合上了，顺便换一边手臂支撑。白宇伸出手指，小心翼翼碰了一下那双睫毛，引起颤动，像石子碰到湖水，念书时读的小说，像“蝴蝶扇动翅膀。” 

离这么近，他可真害怕。明明自己才是被索取的那方，因为这双眼睛，他却总觉得对方有点脆弱。 

=========

淋浴间里搞了这么多次，白宇甚至觉得自己已经能去成人app写一个《浴缸情趣男男十八式》——什么都好，就是没法看时间。

时间是现在，他是个站立弯腰的姿势，回头的角度不大，“您大人要干多久”这种话无论如何是说不出口的，朱一龙在后面进来，一下就捅到了底，白宇：“别——”“疼了？”朱一龙立刻停下来，帮他摸前面，盖住他自慰的手。 

“那到没有，”白宇挪了挪：“就是有点快。” 

“不快。”朱一龙肯定地说。 

“也，也别太慢吧。”他的意思是注意时间！谁知道后面听成什么，忽然开始动，白宇被顶得一晃一晃的，熟悉的热流从腿根窜上来“你，几点了？”白瓷砖墙壁连个凹进去的地方都没有，他扶不住直打滑，朱一龙就也把手撑在墙上，好让白宇能抓住他的手腕：“我进来的时候六点半。”他的声音有点喘：“一会儿你睡觉我就回单位。” 

一分钟过去白宇才反应过来，扭过头困难地问：“你回去干啥？”“时间到了。”朱一龙把他的头转回墙壁，试着不同角度进了两下：“绢面要清洁，做乳化。”

呵，感情人家就没想过要纯睡觉！白宇在心里翻白眼，可对方找对了前列腺，他心里就没别的了，只有“哎呀，朱一龙！”一声一声地叫。 

说起来，那上海编辑比他还年轻，寸头戴个圆框眼睛，用英文牌子的洗面奶，挺讲究的样子。付印那天他在那收拾东西，对方一直打电话，讲上海话，一个字一个字黏黏糊糊又很轻巧，白宇反正是完全听不懂。对方放下电话，就问自己des*好不好玩，三里屯这个点过去堵不堵。  
白宇告诉他二楼还行，披萨也挺好吃，就是你得搭地铁过去，那附近不好进车。 

“我就知道你是。”小编辑笑得意味深长：“我有拍工作照给我朋友看，他们都说你肯定是，但我跟你住了一周，居然越来越不确定。” 

其实北京的夜场他都去过，跟朋友一起，des又有名，直人弯人都去蹦，哪有什么特别。白宇没有反驳，只是有些茫然地看着对方，他是吗？要是也是这个月遇见朱一龙才是，可他到底是吗？

上海编辑瓶瓶罐罐抹了抹就出门了，他一个人走进浴室，脑海中描绘着前者雀跃的脸和玳瑁眼镜，这是二人共用一周的浴室，自己和朱一龙也就是在这个绝对私人的场所搞出了亲密感——他试着开始撸管，结果完全不行。 

结果又换了另一张脸。 

小时候喜欢泡租碟店，五光十色的流行歌曲听了一肚子，都是大浪淘沙被淘掉的歌手，有首大众彩铃白宇今天还能哼哼两段：“别在我离~开之前离开，一定会微笑~着说byebye。”**后面歌词乱七八糟就记不住了，只除了一句，“那么相爱，也用爱伤害。”他当年根本听不懂什么意思，就是特别押韵。 

朱一龙走后十分钟，白宇睁开眼，耳边全是那个古早旋律反反复复，他抓过手机打开蓝牙音响把音量拉到最大，客厅响起起码高级一万块钱的前奏，嘟——嘟嘟，嘟——嘟嘟，《shape of you》，年度神曲，每周最少在夜场听到一次，虽然现在都怎么不说神曲，叫热单。 

下一首是《despactio》，更热，高烧起码80度，救护车都不用叫。

白宇又把音响关了。 

不相爱，是不是就不会伤害？他不知道该问谁


	5. Chapter 5

大部分游客都不知道，美术馆有餐厅。他们馆还是照宴会厅的标准修的，为的是各种展览开幕式邀请来的相关嘉宾能直接在这碰上杯，白宇入职这么久，只想问为什么这装修已经铂金一段了，菜色还在新手区落地成盒，李现表示，实践出真知，他趁人不注意往后厨跑过，还是那几张老面孔掌勺，所以究竟为什么平时吃这么差，那只有自由心证。

比如这都第二天了，中午饭还是昨晚的梅干菜肉包子，白宇挑大的往盘里捡，他还能吃俩尝尝味，昨晚上来过的人肯定不行了。西红柿炒鸡蛋，醋溜土豆丝，吉祥如意的一家，打上打上，又悄摸摸把大包子塞回去一个，从旁边夹了个馒头。

窗边的桌子有朱一龙，正边吃饭边说话，他一眼就瞧见了，同桌还有一个背对着的短毛，好像是高雨儿。白宇单手举着餐盘，从后面偷袭他们：“哎呀老高！哎呀朱老师！Long time no see you two！”

馆里一男一女俩同事都姓高，李现部里戴眼镜的是小高，典藏二部美女高雨儿，这是老高，也不知道谁叫开的，男默女泪。朱一龙此刻也男默女泪，他被人按了一下，差点把勺子吃进去，回头看了一眼——隔着高雨儿，白宇瞬间就收敛了，拉了把椅子坐下。

他那时候显然有点怕他。

“你们点库了？”白宇夹了一筷子土豆丝，吃得虎虎生威。

珍惜她的烈焰红唇，高雨儿也不知能吃点什么，正在用勺子小口小口吮汤。

“按理来说早就该开始了，但今年乱的，也说不上开始。”她望向朱一龙，后者在盛每桌都有的凉拌海带。只有先清点作品才知道哪件需要做维护，这也是朱一龙的事。“张馆要建数据库，找了外包公司做程序，搞藏品数字化网络化，框架没搭好，我们就都闲着。”说着，高雨儿又望向那个大盆：“老拌那么辣，反映几次都没用。”

“是有一点辣。”对方眯起眼睛，神态貌似真诚，实际盘子里却那么一大坨，白宇一看就知道他根本就不怕辣的，正想嗤一声表示不屑，就对视了。只要你在注意朱一龙，他一定会发现，这是李现的结论。“这个人很深。”开头他俩在外面抽烟，他就是这么告诫白宇的。后者一开始只以为搞笑——装什么深沉，李现怎么可能想得到朱一龙连屁股都给白宇摸过了——后来一琢磨，究竟是对的。

白宇咽了咽，正想问高雨儿点什么，忽然脖子上猛一股力，抓着他像抓小鸡似地，一下按到餐盘上方又弹起来，绝对蹭到番茄了！他都不用回头看：李现拉开旁边的椅子，什么叫说曹操曹操到。

他扑朱一龙那点劲儿算啥啊！

“你是不是有病？！你是不是想死？！啊？”白宇站起来就砸，两下想起朱一龙在看。

他又坐下了。

对方也只是低头吃海带。白宇一闷筷夹住炒蛋，搁在馒头上咬下去，不搭理李现说什么。

“李现往咱单位拉了个媳妇。”高雨儿对着朱一龙作嫌弃状。朱一龙很懂地笑笑。“前期工程到哪了？我听说买了一个数据库？”说着，他又看了白宇一眼，但聊的不是他，问的也不是他。

大厅宏阔，窗明几净，他和他竟然一点关系都没有。

“下周测试，但结论如何都必须开始清库了，要不然春节都没法放假。”显然高雨儿更关心他的海带：“今天不辣么，吃这么多？”

朱一龙大方，说要不然你尝尝，高雨儿疑虑着捻出一小丝。

白宇就只能看到这儿，他嘴里塞的馒头已经太多了，唾液不够，一嚼成了碎的，就快要掉出来。“不玩你你也那么虎。”李现说：“放弃治疗吧。”

高雨儿说：“呸！齁死我了！真服你们武汉人！”

那幅卷轴下午就修好了，按理说应该现在送展厅定位置，但因为情况特殊文物价值又高，白宇就想直接让典藏部接手，先收在临时库房里，等最后再拿上去，策展人团队很不满，他们希望看见所有展品。他的直系上司姓杨，学术部的副主任，是个不好惹的穿细高跟鞋的女人，直接把白宇和负责人赶出会议室，只带一个胖子进去了，半个小时之后出来，对白宇说：“接下来你自己判断该怎么办就怎么办，你用只对我和国家负责。”说完就咔咔咔地走了，后面亦步亦趋跟着那个胖子，后者又掉头回来解释说：“杨主任和我的意思是希望你能接一把这个项目。”

原负责人是个小姑娘年纪不大，当场就哭着跑进厕所。白宇追过去，也只能站在女士那个银色标志下面喊她的名字，隔壁有人按了冲水，走出来又是朱一龙。刚出龙潭，又入虎穴，心烦意乱的事情全撞上了，像线团缠着线团，根本理不出个头绪。

他是百口莫辩的，对方却压根没理他，对着镜子洗了手，理完衣领就离开了这里。

女同事还在里面哭，胖子不耐烦进来找他：“小白，都在等你呐。”


	6. Chapter 6

第二天下午他们都在一起开会，这画还能不能展，该怎么展，朱一龙作为直接经手人，负责从修复的角度提供意见。他认为悬挂做不到，最多在展柜里维持湿度待七天，更长就会有麻烦。这是个中外联展，策展团队里老外不少，扶着额头一副生无可恋的样，朱一龙就跟他们交流，语气也很正常，白宇第一次看朱一龙这么严肃地说话，关键问题上这人真是一步都不肯退的。僵持了两个小时，对方传达过来的意思是质疑他一个人的判断，朱一龙笑了，这就没法谈了，白宇赶紧把话接起来，请第三方可以，馆里有长期合作的研究机构，费用也可以由他们支付，但是评估周期四天，开展也只剩四天，这没法办。

只有彼此都配合，这事儿才能有个更现实的解决办法。对面又叽里呱啦了好久，最后的答复是：晚饭时间到了，咱们六点半再战。

美术馆与博物馆、研究院的性质还是不同，只要不点库，修复师的工作量就没那么大，朱一龙的另外两个同事去社科院合作项目，修复室喘气的活人就他一个，不过他们平时也是轮休的，一周七天基本保证两个人坐班就可以。 

已经下班了，白宇坐在下沉大厅的台阶上边看手机边吃赛百味，有活干的时候他放松不下来，心理上就没办法好好吃饭，一会儿自己是十分钟就能到家，朱一龙不知道住多远。他打开微信，决定发送一条真正无关工作的。 

[你晚饭吃什么？] 

五分钟后手机振动，是一张照片，朱一龙居然在吃冒菜。 

[这是哪家？] 

[-步行三百米，下次带你去。] 

你自己吃吧，白宇默默地想，我还要被你干，基本等于告别冒菜火锅麻辣烫。 

想到屁股他胆子又大起来，编辑了一条[你家远么？开完会挺晚了，要不然来我这、、] 

删了半天，只剩下[你家远么]四个字发出去。 

[-远]对方比他更省，就一个字了。白宇怀疑朱一龙就要打电话过来，可是手机紧接着又震。 

[-今天下班后我们可以过来这家吃夜宵。] 

这么会聊天的，简直不想看手机了。“我不吃冒菜，谢谢。”无语的时候白宇就爱发听起来很无语的语音：“叫外卖吧，大冷天的。” 

在床上也没谈工作，朱一龙扶着他一条胳膊，让他跪趴着，白宇在枕头里哭了几下，就用手往后推他。“怎么了？”朱一龙握住他的手，问。 

“没事！”白宇急匆匆地说：“等我一下！！”他手脚并用滚下床就往厕所跑。没法跟任何人讲，更不能告诉朱一龙：只要一搞出这个角度，趴着让朱一龙往肚皮下面顶，他就想尿尿。都快成难言之隐了，不过冲水的声音瞒不过谁，他刚扑回床上朱一龙就问他：“白宇你之前那几次是不是都是想上厕所？” 

这就是小学语文学得特别好那种人，一张嘴永远完完整整的主谓宾都在，他跟被老师提问了一样，一下子整个人坐直僵住了，小腿蜷在身体两边。 

“...”一时短路白宇就去啃朱一龙的嘴，结果嗑下巴上了，朱一龙也让他亲，把手探到后面一摸，润滑和体液都被擦得干干净净，哪里还继续得了。

有点浪费。白宇莫名其妙地想，杜蕾斯爽滑快感情趣啫喱——他们第二次回家朱一龙在711买的——蓝色的才那么小一支就30块，朱一龙买了五支，跟批发一样，他在门口抽着烟等，一瞅塑料袋里，立刻冲进超市看价格，出来就问你怎么不买边上大容量的？朱一龙说小的干净。 

这才做了四回，最后一支就瘪了，小瓶子在他们腿边滚来滚去，里面的流体已经是个常温的状态，枫糖一样顺着白宇的腿根往下淌，白宇突然很好奇：“欸喝酒那天晚上怎么做的？” 

然后朱一龙也没重新拓张就进去了，他总是一下就捅到底，这次是面对面拥抱着的体位，呼吸交错，白宇的阴茎直挺挺戳在对方肚子上，朱一龙结实偏瘦，手臂有力，但腹部软软的，腹肌确实是没有。对此白宇很满意，别说腹肌了，他自己小男孩身材，肚子上就是层皮——所以脱了衣服面对这个人也没太多心理压力。

朱一龙从不给人什么心理压力，这是他愿意同他保持关系的一个明确理由，剩下的都是晦暗的，疑惑的，在空气中若隐若现。 

这个角度自己不想尿尿倒也不好刺激前列腺，等于是纯靠摩擦肠道神经获得快感，朱一龙就不一样，他喜欢面对面贴得很近。做1和做0考虑的东西完全不一样，上海编辑就是这么教育他的，白宇还说基佬那套角色对自己这种自由主义者不适用，结果现在已经无缝代入想问题，当然也想不了什么问题，他茫然地仰着头，大腿开始打颤，脑子也在打颤，同性恋真是怎样都能爽的。朱一龙用鼻子碰碰他的喉结：“喝酒那天你就**了” 

白宇当然没听清。 

“第一次你就尿了。”朱一龙说：“你不知道吗。” 

这太刺激了，白宇腰间抽搐，射了几下，朱一龙抓住他的腰用力往下按，自己也射了。 

那条床单湿成那样他怎么可能看，当然是直接扔了！白宇倒在被子上，不想抬头，也不说话。一阵摸索，朱一龙不知道从哪弄了根烟，也没点，叼着靠床头坐下，过了一会儿白宇突然问：“你是武汉人吗。” 

“昨天听高雨儿说你是武汉人。”他说。 

朱一龙低着头，把烟拿到手里转来转去：“我是武汉人。” 

那你不好奇我是哪里人吗。白宇想，张口就说：“我是台湾花莲人。” 

“知道了。”朱一龙在笑。 

“我是韩国人。”白宇说：“阿尼哈赛优。” 

“白宇，你说是什么你就是什么。” 

“那你给我切个水果去。”白宇说。又是一阵窸窸窣窣，对方把脚放到地上。“真去吗？”朱一龙问。“算了不用了。”白宇把人拉回来，自己很明显不是真想吃水果，但绝对不知道他是不是真的可以去切水果，狗就狗在这儿了。

“你怎么不点上？”他又舍得把脸从被窝里抽出来了，正在伸手去够朱一龙手里的烟。“嗳，床上怎么点。”对方闪躲了一下。白宇用力扒住他的胳膊，把烟抢过来，冲朱一龙一摊掌：有烟必有火，不给是孙子。后者弯腰拾起床边的裤子，白宇直接跨坐到他身上，翻出兜里的火机，还很大方地从烟盒中给对方拿了一根，就这么骑在朱一龙身上把火点了。

朱一龙像看小疯子一样看着他，白宇叼着烟又一弯腰，从床底下捞个东西，冲他比划两下：傻了吧，老子本来就有烟灰缸！


	7. Chapter 7

那副画下面托的命纸是草纸，才捻开一点点就知道了，这情况下画院闪送个大罗神仙过来也没用，他开始调胶矾水，调了四次，苦味在舌尖只能稍微有点发酸，才可以用小喷壶给掉粉的石青和石绿覆上薄薄的一层。一个小时过去了，仅仅完成了预备阶段，保护现有色不掉而已。修复室常年低温，做完这些事手心却有些冒汗，他重新补过爽身粉，伏到案台上，开始刮除第一个虫蛀。

他控制刀片的食指和中指因为用力而扁平，指甲缝弯弯曲曲一道颜色，是爽身粉的痕迹，为了维持干燥和稳定，经年累月地使用这种化学品给他带来工人般粗粝的手掌和无数个皲裂的冬天。还有其他制剂，它们甚至被怀疑已经沁进身体里，他的百年——如果幸运的话——会是一小堆骨烬、高锰酸钾、滑石粉和白矾结晶的组合。

凌晨两点，远处的小脑袋趴在桌上，很久没有动过了，不知是在打游戏还是已经睡着，或许对方只是不好意思问，他这样想着。自己唾液中掩饰不掉的酸涩，白宇差点要皱眉了，但他们并不熟。

电梯门打开，白宇垂着头抱着一个大包裹，睡得像个被罚站的小朋友，众人都被逗笑了，有人掏出手机，这是不对的，他自己没有孩子，但——李现把人拽进来，朱一龙下意识向后闪了一下，尽管他们中间的距离根本没可能接触。所有人鱼贯而出，朱一龙按着开门键，最后一个离开电梯。

员工通道的天花板很高，射灯把前面两个人的影子照得很长，拖在他脚边。

放下刀片，他用指关节轻轻按了几下眼皮，凌晨三点四十，灯光明亮，神经仍在勃动。

谈判的最后阶段朱一龙离开了会议室，只留下报告和照片。展期是对方谈下来的，放展柜，七天，给足了他面子。

“这就是水平，话术！”做完爱之后他们出来吃夜宵，白宇被寒风吹了个满脸通红，热情地搅拌着自己那份车仔面，就是一口都没吃：“你说是不是，龙哥。”

水墨也好，着色也罢，接手一幅国画起码要尝三种东西：胶、矾、浆，余下的一天时间唾液都是有点涩的，白宇喝那盒甜牛奶的时候，他心血来潮，想试试这样接吻行不行——对方傻乎乎地瞪着他，看起来无知无觉。七年前他短暂失去味觉，一度以为自己将终结于此，白宇对味道却是罕见的不敏感，像这种午饭除了炒面就是西红柿鸡蛋就馒头的人，全单位找不出第二个。

那么是长久以来不断重复的一段画面，在他的意识里，在他无意识的梦里，以一种强迫症式的蒙太奇：电梯门打开，白宇睡着了，电梯门打开，白宇睡着了，电梯门打开，白宇赤条条和人拥吻。

“真的太厉害了。”小吃店里一个人都没有，白宇半张脸缩在高领毛衣里，还在用力拌面：“你属什么？”

他没说话。

“你知道我属什么吗？”

“我属马，我是90后。你知道我是哪里人么。我现在就告诉你，你听不听？”

电梯门打开，身边无面目的人群在嬉笑，他蠕动嘴唇，直到最后都没有叫他一声。

对于其中的一切苦痛，那些苦得令人咂舌的生活，白宇单纯得像个婴儿。电梯门打开，对方甚至不是同性恋。

然后是打破幻梦的：“算了。”

筷子拔不出来，只能留在乱麻般的面坨里，白宇不看他，只是极轻极轻地吸了一下鼻子，应该是很想哭了。“算了，你这么——这么——”

“算了。不用送了。”

深夜令人麻木，店主在柜台后面久久听不见动静，以为这桌已经结束用餐，拿着抹布过来收拾碗筷。机械一般的，他忽然对着空椅背点了一下头。


	8. Chapter 8

取外卖回来正巧李现在东门送人，好家伙，一辆法拉利！后者一只手臂撑在车门上，正探着头跟车窗里的人说话。白宇故意放慢脚步，等对方人模狗样地往后退说着“bye”，就从后面狠狠勒他的肩膀。“贼眉鼠眼勾搭谁呢小王八？”

三秒钟之后自己的脑袋被李现用胳膊肘整个夹住，只能弓着腰连连后退。

“小王八叫哥。”李现说。

“放开！放开！”白宇大叫。

李现腋窝夹着脑袋开始转圈。

“哥。”白宇说：“哥，现哥，小王八喘不上气！”

松手那一下他差点跪了，还好牛肉粉没洒。白宇蹲在地上，怨恨地看了一眼李现，后者立马作势要过来，吓得他赶紧抱住餐盒。尊严也是从来都没有的。

“我走了。”白宇怨恨地说。

“晚上出去玩？”李现问，今天又是周五。“不去。”拒绝是最快的反应，不过他又反悔了：“...也行。”

“到底去不去？”李现问。

结果是给他当僚机的，migas热乎乎的西班牙酒，露台有火炉烤着，女士们翘着脚，很放松的状态。白宇的直觉明明没错，法拉利里就是个女的，还是国际友人——什么瑞士匈牙利访问团，瑞典瑞士这俩国家他高考就分不清。法拉利还有个女伴，凑了个double date，大四最后一个学期李现才把四级考过，他后来研究生去的又是日本，等于四个人彼此语言都不通。

所以交流起来愉快顺畅多了！白宇喝下了第二杯酒，惬意得甚至有点乏困，李现又开始讲，讲的什么他也不想听，自己面前的姑娘是绿眼睛的，正笑得露出牙齿。

白宇挠挠鼻子，大学就一直是这样，最经典的例子是游戏，大一入学那阵李现爱打dota，他也不懂就在后面看，后来去电脑城斥巨资1500块买了个最顶配的主机，搬进寝室的时候发现李现正在卖电脑：新交了校花女友，稍稍回点血。因为这事白宇还短暂地伤心了一下，不过那时候出的机械都很经典，1500巨款也不会亏，他自娱自乐地打了四年dota，毕业时二手卖出去还可以请全寝吃炸鸡啤酒，李现交了1501个女朋友，也跟着大言不惭地蹲在小板凳上吃他的东西。

李现碰碰他：劳拉夸你可爱，就是老走神。

“可了不得啊李老师，”白宇瞪着他：“您现在会法语了？”

调情是最伟大的国际语言，五分钟之后李现搂着两个人上车了，白宇在寒风里抽抽鼻子，决定自己去village再喝一轮。今天城管不巡街，橱窗里还有打擦边球跳钢管舞的，他随便找了一家就进去了。

还是中国妞顺眼，黑白分明的，小学背过一篇课文“要是问上一个问题，她那黑葡萄似的眼珠便在眼眶里骨碌碌地转着。”六年级白宇暗恋的后桌就有一双这样的眼睛，齐声读书的时候一到这句就忍不住扭头看她，还被老师罚到后面站着。

拿过啤酒，他又去吧台要了一个b52，旁边女的鼻涕眼泪糊了一脸，举着电话哭叫：“我现在就在这里！我现在就在%&*@￥#！”蓝色的火苗在杯中跳跃，白宇一仰头，把液体包进口腔，焦香的奶味和咖啡味道很快从舌根下返上来，现在他心里谁都没在想了，白宇趴到面前的木质台面上，闭起眼。

旁边肥皂剧还在联播：“你要是还爱我，还想给我个机会，你就来接我！阿武！”

酒保过来制止吵闹，顺便拍拍他的胳膊：“先生，睡着了吗您？”

真操心，这跟带孩子有什么区别，白宇拿出手机趴着玩，这下总不能以为他是在睡。“他都不爱你了，怎么还能来找你，你得出去找他呀。”酒保一口的京片子，加上语气听起来更不耐烦。女生也有京片子味儿，要么就是老北漂：“不是，他肯定来接我，你怕我不给钱是不是？我现在就结账，还给你小费。”

高脚凳不好踩，掏钱包的时候她往边上一歪，白宇就伸手扶了一把，人家女生好像根本没看见他一样，只顾摸出一张又一张的红票子：“给你，够不够？”

白宇赶紧拦住那个钱包，对酒保说：“她喝了多少？”

对方一脸多管闲事的样：“三百五。”

这数出来的得有一千了，白宇让她看着自己点出四张，把剩下的钱好好地塞回去：“行不行？”他询问女生，对方这时候又好像完全醉了一样，看着自己的红指甲不说话，“给你四百。”白宇说：“让她留在这儿。”

“下班儿了还得走。”酒保甩下一句话就擦杯子去了。

这人穿着条皮裙，外面温度不被人捡去传染性病也得冻死，他就这样又喝了会儿闷酒，琢磨着怎么能把这姑娘送回去，结果对方突然就下了椅子一瘸一拐要往外走，白宇也跳下来扶住她：“大冷天的你去哪儿啊？”女生挣扎着：“别管我，我找我对象。”

“你到边上坐一下，有什么事屋里说行不行？”白宇紧着赶着劝：“你看你鞋也坏了，你怎么走啊？”

对方看着他：“你是不是有病？”

“我——”白宇语塞，对方一下甩开他的手，他赶紧追上去，结果门口真停着辆车！阿武长得脑满肠肥，一点都不像金城武，醉女好像扑进了一座肉山里。

肉山也是山，也可以倚靠。白宇趴在吧台上，悻悻地想，朱一龙整个一马里亚纳海沟，扑进去只会淹死。他真的喝醉了，阿武能来，朱一龙凭什么不能来？早知道他也穿皮裙。他点开对方的对话窗口，朱一龙喜欢打电话，他偏不。

[我喝多了。]先来一句免责声明。

[你要是还爱我，你就来接我。]泡沫剧原台词完全不行，他又改成了[你要是还想干我，你就来接我。]

两点钟，对方很有可能要早上才能看见的，可突然显示了“对方正在编辑”，吓得他皮毛一凛，连着点x号把整句话都删了，可是“正在编辑”字样消失后，好半天也没半句话过来。他又想破罐破摔了。

[你来不来接我？]

又发了个定位。

酒保擦着玻璃杯，不时看他一眼。全tm怪李现，白宇想，这个点儿对方活也肯定办完了，应该去四季威胁他给自己开套间。磨蹭到两点半，酒吧打烊，白宇滴滴约了车，在外面无人的长椅上坐着等，一个电话过来，竟然不是司机，是朱一龙打来的，有什么用？反正他那个不情不愿的样子，白宇酒气上涌，直接挂了。

背后有人在笑，身体的反应比脑子诚实，在回头之前他已经后悔了——朱一龙裹在白色的羽绒服里，一只手拿着手机，正一脸无奈地冲自己展示通话被拒绝的界面。


	9. Chapter 9

五分钟之前还在冷静地给司机指小区，等到出租车停在他要的小门对面，白宇已经睡着了。

朱一龙结了车费，拉开前门，他的脑袋便歪下来，无知无觉。司机催他赶紧赶紧，朱一龙说“不好意思”，就架住白宇的一条胳膊，把他扛出来。 

白宇穿了一条贴身剪裁的小脚裤，裤管却还是空空荡荡的，朱一龙伸手去摸他的磁感应卡，拔萝卜一样哗啦啦带出一大串儿，也不知道是有多少门。“这个是小绿。”一根手指头戳了过来，被朱一龙没有耐心地拍开。 

上楼上得很费劲，白宇不断磕磕碰碰，他只能囫囵拉几把，因为自己也实在喝大了，这种聚会里女孩子一向轮不到他来送的，剩下的男同事彼此之间都是老熟人，也早就约好了三三两两结伴离开，杨主任拍拍他的背：“你跟新人搭个伴儿。”她指的是冻得不行的白宇，后者正缩着肩膀，嘶嘶地吸着气。 

他往他的方向走过去，白宇转过身，下半张脸还埋在围巾里：“好冷啊，朱老师。” 

朱一龙走进卧室，递过来一个黏糊糊的罐子：“这里面是蜂蜜吗？”白宇点点头，后者起身，又端了一碗水进来，白宇抱着蜂蜜罐，看着他往水里一勺勺加，眼巴巴地咽口水，结果朱一龙脑袋一仰，自己全喝了。 

“你想喝吗？我再去给你冲一杯。”朱一龙问，白宇点点头，这才有他的份。这之后朱一龙实在走不动，靠在床边坐下，两个空碗摞在一起，他也懒得收回厨房。 

“我是零五年上的大学，差点没考进去，丢我爷爷的脸。” 

朱一龙惊讶地转头，那人对着个罐子，居然面试一样说开了：“我是西安人，我爱吃面条和饭，不爱吃菜，因为从小我姐就给我买零食，吃了零食就不想吃菜，我也不乐意吃大螃蟹，我爷爷气得敲我脑袋，说我有毛病，但是我喝可乐。” 

“很高兴认识你，请多关照。”白宇说。 

==========

需求性爱的孤独，孤独侵入的不只是皮肉，朱一龙清醒地知道这一点，就像得到快感的区域并不在交合的部位——白宇无助地搂住他的脖子，膝盖骨轧在他的大腿上，简直要将自己切作两瓣，对方的胸膛是病态的扁平，侧腰有一块圆形的手术疤痕——就是这样一个小人儿，在心里像个硬核桃，白宇家里连个水果都没有，炒菜时吸油烟机都不会开，还有胃病。白宇根本不懂得如何照顾自己，却总是想要照顾他。他们一起射精的时候朱一龙听见自己骨缝“咯咯”的战栗声，“你抱得那——么紧，我都觉得我要死了。”白宇轻不重地抱怨，扔给他一袋酸奶：“补点钙龙哥。” 

对方一直都听得见。 

白宇现在不这样了，从宵夜店出来，他是一个人步行回家的。做爱的凌乱痕迹还留在那张床上，根本无法回避。他独自玩手机到四点，敲门声始终没有响起，这之后他们一周没说过话。

现代社会人的热情都有限，何况他俩压根没好过。 

李现在微信问他：您是不是又被人甩了？

这类事他俩一向是线上交流的，他一哭李现就恶心，就不敢看他。 

男儿有泪不轻弹，但白宇确实有点爱哭，而且已经到了难以启齿的程度。以前创作课要同学们一个接一个地剖析自己的童年创伤，虽然内容没限制但大家都知道那老师就爱听惨的，白宇一听见作业内容就愁，愁了整整一周。自己一路顺风顺水，要说心理阴影还真没有，只能硬着头皮讲了小时候养的一只小鸡崽，在校门口花了五毛钱装塑料袋里捧回家的，小绒球那么软，他都不敢使劲碰，别人都说这种彩色的活不久，可他一直养，直到小鸡长出了硬的羽毛，还喜欢站在自己脚面上睡觉，后来小鸡都一岁了，被猫叼住脖颈抓走，就在自己眼皮子底下。

讲这个故事的时候白宇跟拧了水龙头一样哭得停不下来，他自己都不知道怎么回事，要知道前面同学的陈述中可有被性骚扰，被老师排斥，还有自慰被父母抓到这种，现在全在下面目瞪口呆看着他！还是很喜欢那只小鸡，白宇哭咧咧地说，而且他都没再养过宠物了。最后老师一挥手，你先喘口气，他才吸着鼻子走下来。 

“我高中时谈的女朋友，到最后都没上过床。”白宇对朱一龙说。 

“大学呢？”朱一龙从副驾探过身，用拇指给他擦眼泪，司机从后视镜看了他俩一眼。 

“大学上了。”白宇想了想，说：“不过没区别，都是一样的。” 

“什么一样的？” 

“喜欢是一样的。”白宇说：“你打车过来花了多少钱？” 

他完全是认真的，朱一龙只是笑。“五十够不够？”白宇开始翻兜：“给你一百，你就坐这车回去。”

他把钱递给朱一龙，对方当然不要，白宇一把攥住朱一龙的两根手指，“欸！白宇！”朱一龙疼得抽气，一百块就这么塞进他兜里。司机又偷偷瞄人，被白宇直接从后视镜瞪了回去，谁看不起谁啊？

“我要下车。”等红绿灯时，白宇把车门一开就往外迈，司机在背后骂神经病！变态！“滚你妈的蛋。”白宇对着挡风玻璃冷静地说。他一个人浩浩荡荡走在大马路上，没过一会儿朱一龙也追了上来，幸好三更半夜路上没车，不然真的很危险。

“白宇，我要是给你造成困扰，”朱一龙拽他去人行道，力气大得可怕：“今天说清楚也好。” 

造成困扰就算了，这是对方的意思，但是他都过来了，肯定是有别的意思。“最后做一次？”

白宇直愣愣问了一句。朱一龙忽然让自己在这别动，掏出那张红票子拐进旁边的711，他一出来白宇就说：“你还买润滑？我都喝多了，跟第一次一样你想怎么干都行。” 

朱一龙拉开塑料袋，里面躺着一瓶热苹果汁，还有两块巧克力和剩下的零钱，白宇把饮料掏出来，抿了一口。 

“说清楚也行，但是有一件事是你说清楚。”白宇说：“我不记得了，怎么想都记不起来，但是你肯定知道，你连我...反正你都记得。”他无语地晃晃脑袋，人喝多了就是容易把自己绕进去。 

“朱一龙，咱俩第一次上床是谁先勾搭谁的？” 

沉默，对方开始拉他的胳膊，试图让他继续往前走。 

“你就说一开始是不是我？”白宇往后退了两步：“我只要知道这个就行，就这一件事，我再也不烦你了。” 

======

私人生活中的性及其快感怎么会成为道德关注的对象，这个问题即使得到解答，也永远无法被改变。他们仅仅是被规训的动物，背着鞭笞的烙印生活，这种烙印是如此疼痛，以至于寻求身体解放的人不假思索地将性的吸引力与爱的吸引力分开，因为后者是如此符合道德。  
可是孤独，将每个人从深夜唤醒的孤独，孤独而死，还是像白宇说的那样——射精的时候，感觉就要死掉了。 

朱一龙面对白宇，后者肿着眼睛，像个坚定又绝望的大核桃，骨头压在血肉上的感觉，简直要切进去，他的大腿又开始痛了。 

“是我。”朱一龙说，不过对方心里一直都有答案，这个他也知道。 

“我先亲你的。”


	10. Chapter 10

第一次上床，和在一起，都是在醉酒的情况下发生的，属于白宇一直不太敢回忆的节点，那种一想起来就要浑身往外冒鸡皮疙瘩的类型。心理上的躲避造成了记忆上的不确定，他们真的在一起了啊，白宇想，两个男人要这样就在一起了，那真是一点都不真实。

他是凭本能生活的人，朱一龙的心意与行动却有着严重的断裂，这是显而易见的。至今白宇都说不清朱一龙在想什么——以为朱一龙不会做的朱一龙做了，以为朱一龙不会来时朱一龙却来了，朱一龙要跟他说清楚，他以为是要断了，断就断吧，断之前那些睡出来的债，谁欠谁多一点，你的我的，分分开。

只是白宇也不明白自己为什么会哭，他自知没那么喜欢朱一龙，进社会之后的感情总没有大学时那么深刻，可泪珠子就是忍不住掉。他自己是个傻子，喜欢谁，就一股脑全都给了，却始终分不清别人想不想要，从小到大都是这样，也许这才是触发点。

白宇不是个懦弱的人，在朱一龙面前却可以示弱，因为对方显然比他更包容，更年长，更经事，哭一鼻子也没什么，反正被睡的是他，面上再不情不愿，先产生欲望的也是朱一龙——是他先亲他的，对方等于承认了一笔债务，这事不能收回了。

“白宇，谁跟你说的，”对方大概也是搞不定他这个气鼓鼓的河豚样子：“说清楚就是要跟你断了，我没这么说。”

他本来就喝多了酒，屁股又被人捅着，听到这话就炸了！当即手脚并用爬离他。“是我，行了吧！我不给你干了！”白宇说。

“我天天，天天被你掰腿。”他开始穿裤子，嘴里数着一二三四五：“我还给你做饭。”说的没错，这些都是角色扮演的部分，在他们还只有肉体关系的时候，白宇甚至没过要反过来试试。

朱一龙往他那边挪了挪，完全没心没肺地：“饭以后就不要做了，以后都出去吃。”

“出去吃贵不贵！”白宇下意识喊了句，往回收也来不及了：“你那意思不就是要断了吗，断了还吃什么！”

“——你还嫌我做得不好吃！”小醉汉拉上拉链，这才反应过来，朱一龙竟敢嫌他做得不好吃，他妈都没吃过他做的饭！

对方赤条条地坐在床上，就这么眼睁睁看着他胡乱套进一件毛衣里，怎么都找不到袖管。

“你没穿内裤。”朱一龙说出自己的观察。

白宇骂：“管个屁。”

“你要出去吗？”朱一龙问。白宇把脑袋从毛衣里拔出来，重新穿了一次，这回终于对了。

“我不在这待了。”他说。

“可这是你家。”对方现在这幅口气，完全就是觉得自己很有意思。白宇又不说话了，他实在不知道怎么回答，难道说那你现在滚出去？他喜欢朱一龙喜欢得紧，他舍不得。朱一龙知道，真可恨。

可恨的人说：“白宇，你先过来。”白宇不动弹。“你过来我就走。”对方实在太知道怎么给他面子了，恨死了，白宇咬牙切齿往前挪了两步，朱一龙用食指和中指勾进他牛仔裤和小腹之间的裤缝里，一点点将他勾回床上。

几番折腾，白宇酒气上涌，也维持不了太生气的状态，脑袋直往下掉。朱一龙坐在他面前，一幅逗小孩的样子：“白宇，我也喜欢你的。”  
说不清什么心情，白宇转过身躺下，那人就在后面问他：“白宇，你就是什么都想要，是不是？”

第二天醒来，朱一龙睡在自己身边。

就这样在一起了，白宇一合计，还是没什么真实感，自己现在是跟上海编辑一样的酷儿了，彻头彻尾，油油却还是只擦一层，袜子积三双才洗，也没能对他朋友圈天天分享的蔡依林产生什么特殊感情——性少数群体都不收他！

他在工位上整理合同，一个文件“趴”地拍到眼前。“员工优惠购票统计，2019。”白宇习惯性念了出来：“啥优惠？”抬头看见一个大姐，很明显是工会的人，他自己初来乍到也不太认识。  
“不是。”大姐把他手里的表格翻了个面，背面也是打印好的名单，文献部，学术部，典藏部，展览部，公教部，每个title下面一堆人名，大概是在职且在馆的员工都在上面。

“啊？”白宇还是不懂。

“元旦晚会。”大姐不耐烦地说：“你跟谁一起出节目？是不是小现儿？”

听到小现儿他就明白了——李现这个妇女杀手，白宇太想笑了，拼命忍着不敢表现出来。  
“大家一般都表演什么节目啊？”他咳了咳，诚恳地问。

“现每年都唱陈奕迅，唱得特别走心。”隔壁工位卜老师已经探过头来：“白宇你正好去跟他对唱，咱们要看帅哥搞基。”

“我不会唱粤语。”白宇眯着眼睛，把她的脑袋怼回去，工会大姐的脸色沉了沉。“再看看，再看看啊。”他赶紧说。

“姐姐，这个是全部的名单吗？”

“是啊。”对方说。

没关系的，白宇想，我就问一下，没人会在意。

基于这个心理，他小心翼翼地问：“那我看好像有人没在？”

“谁？”

“朱一龙，典藏部的？”白宇硬着头皮：“我就问问啊。”

工会反应了几秒，然后一愣：“修复啊，在上面。”

嗯？白宇赶紧仔仔细细去核那名单，这才确定：“不在啊，姐你看看。”他把文件抵到对方眼前，后者接过来看过：“嗨，我这事办的，是没有是没有，借支笔？”

他递了自己的钢笔，工会不写字反而上上下下扫了他两眼：“你跟他认识？给你俩报一个。”

“对。”卜老师的脑袋又歪了进来：“你找朱一龙朱一龙才愿意。”

白宇简直要从座位上跳起来了。

“怎么就一个节目——什么叫我，我找他愿意——”

“你着什么急，有仇啊？”她在笑：“我是说，只有你这种厚脸皮找他他才愿意！朱老师有时候可不给人面子了。”

“你怎么不找？我看你脸皮也挺厚。”他拼命掩饰自己的心虚。

女同事很俏皮地“嗤”了一声，回到自己工位：“我才不。”

“那凭什么我，”这话没说完，白宇就条件反射去接那支就要从他主机上滚落的钢笔——幸好没掉下来，再一抬头，工会的祖宗已经走了。

祖宗下一个去找的人显然是高雨儿，因为后者立刻就知道自己要跟朱一龙出节目，用邮箱发来一段视频，附注：深藏功与名，不要出卖我。

手机视频画质比av好不了多少，花了一段时间辨认，白宇才反应过来那是朱一龙，对方脸上粘着黄色的毛，手上也粘着黄色的毛，居然在唱西游记主题曲。

什么合同，想不了了，他支着腿对着电脑笑到肚子疼，视频里还有四个同事分别扮演西天取经四人组，白宇一个都认不出来，朱一龙是毁形象毁得最厉害的，只要知道这个就行了，猴戏都演了还高冷，你高冷个球。

在一起之后他对朱一龙总是有点怨气，那天晚上他们回去做爱，他全程都憋着气，后来又哭，半道不做了，抱着枕头赌气。朱一龙就在身后问他，白宇，你就是什么都想要，对不对？

这话说得没心没肺，倒还真有几分道理，他一开始想要友谊，要性，性之后要爱，现在又想要自尊，在他的立场上朱一龙很冷漠，其实对方只是不索取。

白宇气呼呼地说：“那你就不能问我也要点东西？”

朱一龙想了想：“你以后烤面包能不能别烤糊了？”

白宇吹出一个鼻涕泡，朱一龙抽出纸巾给他擦了，说：“你以后能不能别吹鼻涕泡了？”

“白宇，你除了给我挖坑还能不能有点好的？”面对猴子扮相的表情包攻击，朱一龙提出了第三个要求。

“我怎么知道点开是你，”他往外一滚，把两个人的被子全缠到身上：“你这个毛猴！”

朱一龙跪坐起来，开始往外扒他：“大王要报仇。”

“不让！不让！”白宇折腾着继续往外滚，朱一龙忽然说：“哎呦——”话音未落白宇整个人已经砸落地板，对方扑在床沿只抓住被单。

白宇说：“疼。”

整张脸埋在枕头里，后脑一阵窸窸窣窣，是朱一龙正在摸他。

“是有点鼓包。”手指头冰冰凉凉的，有点舒服：“本来就...结果还磕傻了。”能听出来男人感觉很有趣。

“小傻狗。”朱一龙说。

“那能怪谁！”白宇愤怒。

“怪我可以吧。”朱一龙顺顺他的脖颈。

“怪毛猴！”白宇说，又把对方惹得只能抽气。

另外一件“愤怒”的事，是那天之后朱一龙的态度变了很多——虽然是往更好的方向。

但自己是一样的，白宇想，喜欢是一样的，在乎是一样的，如果不是赌了一把，朱一龙或许永远不会对他这样柔软，这个想法本身已经足够可怕。

朱一龙像翻小乌龟一样把他翻过来。“你再说。”他开始挠他腰上的痒肉。

“有的人天天对我高冷，背着我就演毛猴。”白宇一边躲一边回击。朱一龙把他两只手都抓住，一时也不知道怎么办：“全办公室骗我一个，本来说好一起唱《青苹果乐园》。那天晚上到了发现化妆师都在等，节目单报上去都是西游记，领导都知道了，我当时真的想回家。”  
白宇停止了挣扎。

“那你怎么不走？”白宇傻傻地问。  
“  
我犹豫了很久。”朱一龙把他的手放开：“还是不想扫兴。”

对方却张口就骂“你怎么这么傻？”

男人眨着眼，完全没反应过来。白宇却忽然坐起来，猛地将他扑倒，像朱一龙平时喜欢做的，紧紧抱住他。

他就这样抱着朱一龙，把这句话重复了两遍：我会保护你的！

白宇说：“我以后会保护你的！龙哥！”

任何情绪都是无法承受的。 他不太敢看对方的表情，白宇想，就是心酸，纯粹的心酸，也许是朱一龙陈述中的态度一下戳中了自己最受不了的那根弦，拥抱的冲动几乎变成了一种迫切的需求，他抱着他，越来越用力。


	11. Chapter 11

12月，馆里终于开始点库了，负二层出了名的团结，同事之间没什么你的我的，朱一龙跟另一个修复师整天在库里帮忙，什么东西出问题就能直接看一下。白宇那个展在展期，宣传都是公教的事儿，他只要等着撤展就好，这几天没事就去找李现玩，李现带组在做一个小学生美育的项目，正好拎着他一起在下沉大厅剪活动要用的卡纸。 

“你要跟朱一龙出节目？”李现的消息是最灵通的。 

“啊！”白宇已经习惯了装出那副身不由己的样子，何况他本来就冤枉：“工会大姐太凶啦！” 

李现哼了一声：“事业单位就这样，不过他都好几年没来过了。” 

“谁啊？”白宇放下剪刀问。 

“朱一龙，”李现明显耐心值下降，开始用折叠刀在卡纸上瞎几把戳：“他有时候可不给人面子了。” 

好巧不巧，这话跟之前女同事的评价一模一样。白宇也开始瞎几把剪，嘴里假装不在意地问：“怎么啦？有什么奇闻异事？” 

李现就笑：“奇就奇在连奇闻异事都没有！他就是个零，Zero。” 

白宇怔住，对方半天听不到反应，抬起头一看他表情，立刻喷了：“我他妈说奇闻异事是零！你一天到晚想点什么淫秽色情恶心巴拉的！” 

全喷自己脸上了，白宇抬起袖子擦了擦，掩饰刚才的汗颜——脑中浮现的画面挥之不去，确实非常淫秽色情。不过倒是一点都不恶心，朱一龙有漂亮的眼睛，比自己更像个姑娘——“朱一龙是零”，他以前怎么没这么想过？ 

“工会统计社保的时候传出来，”李现的声音将他拖回现实，对方正试图挽救自己手里歪歪曲曲的卡片：“他居然是未婚。” 

“未婚就未婚呗。”白宇说：“您这么居委会妇男吗？” 

“未婚就刺激了啊，未婚生子，光这一手你都学不完。” 

这次轮到白宇喷了。 

“你不知道？”李现有些怀疑：“对，你确实不知道，那都挺大了，带来美术馆我见过，小丫头，胖乎乎的满地打滚。” 

“亲戚的吧。”白宇只能这样说。 

我已经跟这个人睡了八百次了人家是一同性恋而且明显比我弯多了啊兄弟你要是会读心术你就眨眨眼。他在心里面滚动这行字。 

李现嗤了一声，完全不屑辩论的样子，说到底对方并不在意朱一龙。卡纸被剪成一片一片的，搓在手里往白宇眼镜上弹，白宇也不躲闪，将自己剪出来的东西舔了一口，贴在李现脑门上。 

“大便给你吃。”白宇从地上站起来：“拜拜。” 

当然得跑，想活命得用跑的，先跑回工位看一眼——没人找，再跑到三楼展厅看一眼——没异常，白宇如愿以偿地溜到西边，那里有唯一一个通向库房的电梯，他先去负二层，以为朱一龙肯定在库里，路过修复室的时候门开着，条件反射瞟一眼，对方居然在里面打电话。 

白宇进去，把门在身后带上了，朱一龙回过头，看见是他，笑了一下。 

“蜂蜡，树脂胶，嗯”他对那边说：“环氧树脂，这个比较贵。” 

看他很忙的样子，白宇自觉绕到桌后的椅子坐下了，朱一龙的根雕桌很大，上面铺着一整张羊毛毡，还有排笔，砚台一类的东西，剩下就都是瓶瓶罐罐，像高中做手术的那种药剂瓶，方形标签上用钢笔写着已经褪色的字：“珊瑚、孔雀石、雄黄、朱砂”等等，连金箔都有，他可够趁钱的，白宇顺着一溜摸下去，旁边一张倒扣的镜框，他以为那是工作用的，往上一翻——一个小孩子，手上绑着一个红气球，在天安门前对着镜头笑得兴高采烈。

白宇又把她扣上了。 

过了一会儿朱一龙才打完电话，走过来坐在桌上，两个人对着瞧了一会儿，什么叫相顾无言。 

“你今天都干嘛了？”朱一龙问。 

“闲着。”白宇说了实话。 

“那我比你累。”朱一龙说：“我好累啊。” 

白宇赶紧站起来，把他拉到座位上：“您坐您坐。”他开始假模假样地给他捏肩捶腿。朱一龙就笑：“也不是这种累。” 

“晚上吃什么？”白宇问。 

“吃...冒菜。”朱一龙闭上眼睛。 

“不吃。”白宇无语：“屁股受不了。” 

“那吃白宇。” 

白宇直接踩了他一脚。 

“哎。”朱一龙直哼哼。白宇一屁股坐到他大腿上。“我也累了。”他说。 

“你干什么？”对方抱住他：“这有人的。” 

刚才帮李现剪纸，他说你有孩子。白宇想，你会读心术么？会你就眨眨眼。 

朱一龙还真的眨眼了，他眨了两下，看向门边——身后门把转动，咔哒一声。白宇只觉得自己都炸了，扭动着就要从朱一龙腿上下来。

这是完全来不及的，对方的反应比他更快，门被打开的瞬间，朱一龙抓住白宇棉服背面的帽子往上一扣，按住他的后脑亲了上去。 

白宇呜了一声，立刻被更深地咬住嘴唇。 

“别看。”朱一龙用气声说，白宇小口小口地喘着气，他们贴得太近，他不敢抬眼，只能看见他的下巴，心中又惊又怖，五味杂陈。 

脚步声滞了一秒就又远了，是双没什么声音的鞋。 

白宇扭过身，未合拢的门昭示所发生的一切并非幻觉，这事实令人发寒。背后朱一龙的手在动，安抚他连衫帽下的那块椎骨。白宇想站起来，又被朱一龙按住蹲下。 

白宇望着他，他却没有望向白宇，“别看。”说完，朱一龙离开桌边，拉开门走了出去。他回来的时候白宇已经站了起来，“外面现在没人。”朱一龙说。 

“谁啊？”白宇问。 

“一楼的，我没看清。”朱一龙招手让自己过来：“你把外套脱下来就走。” 

“那看见你跟一男的...” 

朱一龙开始动手扒他的衣服，说了一句什么白宇没在乎听，白宇把一边胳膊从袖子褪出来，嘴里念叨着：“我操...” 

什么叫皇帝不急太监急，自己吓得团团转，朱一龙整个人却完全看不出来着急。 

“我没关系，白宇。”他说。 

“什么有没关系的。”白宇有点生气了：“先想想怎么办好吧。” 

事业单位要有这种事传开了，他压根不敢想。 

朱一龙拿着衣服，伸手摸了一把他的下巴“我都给你，所以没关系。”


	12. Chapter 12

“明日来取！明日来取！”走廊上连着有人喊了两三声他才回头，没想到还真的是在叫自己，白宇简直莫名其妙：“啥？”

是修复室的第三个人，修油画的，这是终于从画院的合作项目里回来了。你也知道点库时得帮帮你龙哥啊，白宇想。对方走近了，矮胖的身材，流不完的手汗，他想起朱一龙说那样的手就是黑口和黄口的元凶，纸本上面一个黑口要全半小时。

“白宇，白老师！”胖子用一张帕子擦着脸：“朱老师说移交的合同不在他那，要你补几份，张馆签字影印就行，下午三点前送到，准能在今天送出去。”

这都是工作上的事，白宇点点头，心思完全不在这上面：“哦，行，那你刚才叫我什么？”

“明日来取啊，”对方把这当恭维话，压根没觉得有什么不妥：“著名的明日来取！您刚来那阵子往我们屋里一迈，就都知道是明天取了！”

......

在家里两个人黏黏糊糊亲了一会儿，朱一龙的手在身下非要挤着去抓他的，果然扯出来一个遥控器。

“就是你一直硌我。”他对着遥控器指责道，又看向白宇：“你都感觉不到吗？”

“这大腿上都是骨头，我跟它吧也说不好谁硌谁”白宇的语气还有点自豪。

也是。朱一龙叹了口气，起身去厨房不知道干嘛，白宇心里怕他不回来，忙往前扑腾了两下，下巴枕在沙发扶手上盼望着。对方端着两杯水走出来，看见他便愣了。

“我不喝水。”白宇巴巴地说：“喝完忍不住尿尿。”

朱一龙说：“你能不能不要这么...你能不能文，文明...”

白宇翻了个身，肚皮朝天：“那一会儿你别办我。”

杯子放在茶几上发出清脆的声音，沙发塌陷了一角，朱一龙坐下来，一本正经地：“嗯，那也不行。”

“那怎么能叫我不文明！”白宇作势要推他下去：“你个淫魔！就想看我尿尿是不是，你下去，你滚，”谁知道对方竟然耍赖一样往后一仰，整个人摊煎饼一样倒在他身上，白宇说：“我去！龙哥你这么沉！”朱一龙动也不动的，竟然把眼睛也闭上了，这样看他的体格竟然比李现还要好，只是平时从不真正使力罢了。白宇抬不动他，脑子一抽，叫道：“压着孩子了！”

结果朱一龙一下就坐起来了。

气氛一时尴尬，白宇红着脸张着嘴，不知道下一句说什么，朱一龙还并不知道自己已经知情，一副看起来很认真的模样：“孩子在哪呢？”

男人认真的时候总会倾一点身，眉毛也随之扬一下，那是很英俊好看的。白宇张着嘴，本能护住小腹——这动作把对方逗得不行，“你干嘛呢？”朱一龙笑得声音都变了。

懒得搭理他，白宇面朝沙发背转过去，朱一龙就把两条腿都搁到沙发上，挪动着，从侧面抱住他。

“回屋，行不行，一起？”他停一下就亲他一下，说完了又亲了一下，盖戳似的。白宇扭头，空间不大，他的动作余地也不大：“就在这吧？”

“沙发是你的还是房东的？”

“沙发套是我的。”白宇解释道。

“那下面架子折腾垮了怎么办，”朱一龙问：“你个买西瓜都要货比三家的人。”

“折腾垮了就折腾垮了！哥自己掏钱！”白宇奋力打了他一下：“你怎么不怕把我床折腾垮了呢，一天天老在那屋里。”

朱一龙一脸恍然大悟的模样：“我明白了白宇，以后一定给你创造一个全新的场合，要不然下次就在你那办公室...”

没有下文。朱一龙说错话了，他自己知道。

肩窝被对方讨好地用下巴蹭了一下，白宇眨眨眼睛，舔舔嘴唇。

其实自己反而是被保护的一方，但就是害怕。他们没有讨论过被撞破之后的事情，那已经成了一个疙瘩。朱一龙倒没什么，班该怎么上还怎么上，一朝被蛇咬十年怕井绳的人是白宇，他甚至不敢再去地下二层，现在那来来往往的全是点库的人，要是事情传出去，再有人远远地喊上一句“明日来取！”他是该把自己勒死，还是把对方勒死？

正思考着凶案，就听见朱一龙在身后用方言说：“老板，你好凶啊。”

白宇立刻说：“谁是你老板！”

对方又不说话了。半晌，白宇爬起来，拉住那人领兵打仗一样往卧室里冲：“走走走，干我干我。”

只需要性就可以了，恐惧和困惑孕育出的那些蓝色的瞬间——理性反思是条自食其尾的蛇，性欲却可以轻易将其填补，朱一龙在身后被他拽着，顺手将卧室门一带，自己靠在门板上，懒洋洋地将白宇掼到怀里，他俩身高差不多，白宇的鼻尖触碰他的鼻尖，呼吸触碰他的呼吸，困惑就在肉体被满足的前一秒升了级，摇身一变成为对整个存在的怀疑，“你到底喜欢我哪啊......你到底喜欢我哪啊？”白宇一连问了两遍，不知道是说给谁听。朱一龙果然像没听到一样，顺着他颧骨的线条向下找那两瓣嘴唇，白宇也不是什么善茬，你来我往啄了两下，嘴巴和嘴巴间拉出湿哒哒缀着水珠的细线来，他们就都硬了。

他本以为，相爱是两个人与肤浅的肉欲分离，一起进入到更深更亲密的层面。其实性才是这段关系里唯一坚实的部分：一个性别相同的人抱住他，带着相同的灵魂的重量，这才是诱发爱疾的根源。“很多人都喜欢你。”朱一龙在他耳边说：“你不知道吗？”

只有孤独的人才会这样想。

他走进一间屋子，所有人齐刷刷看过来，只有朱一龙，他在观察所有人——就是这种错觉，就是这样的错觉。

“我不会不爱你的。”忽然白宇的眼睛就红了，自己的一条腿还在对方的胳膊上架着，场面显得分外滑稽，他总是处理不好说这些话的场合，最后没有一个人认真听。

朱一龙叹了口气，放开他的腿，也躺下来，与白宇肩并肩。

“那我来？”白宇坐起身，他不想停下。朱一龙说，好。便闭上眼睛。白宇跨坐在他身上，警察搜身般摸来摸去，他是真的什么都不懂。朱一龙抓住他的手腕，放到自己左边胸口上。好吧。白宇按着他勃动的心跳就缴了械，服了，认输了，可以吗，什么都不要了，五体投地。  
只要你别难过。

对方不松手。“元旦怎么办？”

哎呦。哪壶不开提哪壶，白宇倒在他身上：“唱！唱他大爷的。”

“不去了。”

“去啊，为啥不去！”他反抗：“我要抽奖！最次也是个海底捞呢。”

朱一龙显然对海底捞没有太多兴趣。“那到底唱什么？”他问。

“让唱小幸运，你是不是没听过？”

“听过。”男人也不知道想到什么了，若有所思唱了两句。原来你是我最想留住的幸运。声音清亮，还挺好听，白宇抬起头，想看看他此时的表情，却被按了回去。“你下巴扎得疼。”朱一龙说，这个角度对方倒是有双下巴的。

元旦晚会提前两天在美术馆开，为了照顾中老年领导叫“晚会”，其实就是个party，之后还有酒会到午夜。李现上午组织会议下午带小孩看展览，忙了一身汗，吵着要去他家洗澡。他家是他和朱一龙在一起之后的家了，白宇临下班才想起来这回事，赶紧手忙脚乱给朱一龙发微信。

[你在我家放了什么东西没有？]

有个牙刷，白宇想，这是自己知道的，对方不经常在这里过夜，就怕什么套子盒子小瓶子，这些东西都不是他管，一时回去还真找不着。

[-牙刷，毛巾都是你拿给我的。]

[-怎么了？]

[李现要来！]

[-他来干什么？]

还能干什么，白宇瘪着嘴，啧了一声。


	13. Chapter 13

李现。白宇郑重其事地想。你以后的老婆可千万，千万不能出轨。 

艹，因为你发现不了！你根，本，都发现不了！他的内心有三十个马景涛在同时咆哮。下午单位提前下班，自己一推门，朱一龙的灰色西装外套就贴着墙挂在小钩子上。李现还在絮絮叨叨nbacbaabc，白宇一个健步加旋转冲过去把衣服扯下来，团成一团在身后，李现很无语：“别折腾了，别人是上篮动作，你那是四小天鹅。” 

李现说：“总之，郭艾伦已经不行......” 

白宇也已经不行了。他擦着冷汗急匆匆往卧室走，拉开衣柜，把朱一龙什么破衣服团吧团吧塞到最底层，用换洗的被褥压住了，还用力按了两下。 

然后屋外就传来了“哗啦...”的冲水声，白宇像个绝望的大扑棱蛾子掉头就飞，正撞上李现从卫生间出来，两人都往后退了一步。 

“毛巾有没有？我洗澡。”李现说。 

白宇都快神志不清了：“那不是挂了两条么。” 

李现回头：“有两条？” 

白宇把他撇开一边：“我上完厕所再说。” 

他进去，把门带上，环顾四周：两条毛巾并排挂在洗脸池边，两根牙刷插在一个水缸里，一粉一白，他在楼下超市里找不到红的，退而求其次，强迫朱一龙用粉的。一屁股坐在马桶盖上，白宇掩面而泣：兄弟，我把朱一龙的大头照，数字打印出来，在客厅挂一面墙，你是不是也看不见的？ 

当然没有真的哭。他假装冲了个水弄出点声音，收拾好心态就面无表情出来了，李现坐在沙发上刷抖音，他俩都有抖音号，白宇自己是几百年没录过了，不知道李现还在玩，他走过去坐到他边上，兜里还揣着朱一龙的牙刷。李现刷得飞快，内容从小姑娘晃裙子到杜兰特二十个精彩瞬间再到摩托车乡间改装厂，种种不一。 

“你去。”跟着看了一会儿，白宇挤挤他：“记着用左边那条，右边是我擦脚的。” 

整个家都是他俩一起搬的，对各项基础设施李现很可能比自己还上心，果然对方抬头就问：“那破热水阀还卡不卡了？” 

“您去整整它就不卡了。”白宇谄媚地说。 

李现把手机往沙发上一扔：“热水器也不换，才几百啊，你那家里边衬多少钱，你天天抠门能抠出个八百分之一吗？” 

“能用就行呗。”白宇往沙发上一躺，也开始玩自己的手机。 

朱一龙的消息就在屏保界面上：[-毛巾和牙刷、有件外套在门口、卧室左边第二层抽屉、客厅还有本书。] 

第二条是：[-冰箱里有条烟。] 

白宇晃着腿给他回道：[烟是我的了。] 

很快手机就叮的一声：[-全都是你的。] 

没等他说什么，朱一龙又问：[-在干什么？] 

在想你。打出这三个字又删掉，白宇发的是：[在跟你聊天，李现在洗澡。] 

不能打电话，这是他隐含的意思。对面发来一张照片，高雨儿趴在一个箱子上写些什么，旁边还有几个模糊的人，库房背景，四周都是很宽而且缝隙很大的全木墙壁和地板。新年了还要加班，这事纯粹怪馆长。 

[辛苦了龙哥！！！！]白宇认认真真敲出一串感叹号。 

[你猜猜李现发现没有。]刚才的历险他忍不住想讲，可是朱一龙回过来的是：[-我无所谓他发现没有。]一下子天就又聊死了。白宇实在忍不住发了语音：“你跟天有仇吗？？” 

洗完澡，李现擦着头发去厨房接水，喝完又在那转悠，饿了找吃的。白宇没有想起来，朱一龙也没有想起来，就听见人隔着一道门问：“你怎么多一箱？谁把自己的那份给你啦？” 

他在沙发上都快睡着了，完全没明白所指，过去一看，这才傻了眼。 

就在前几天单位发新年福利，东西不多，其中有一种营养冲剂，商场卖得特别贵，看成分杂七杂八的主打养胃，反正比白粥强。白宇胃不好，又挑食，从小骗爹骗妈习惯了，吃饭的时候夹这个拌那个的，看着香其实那筷子根本不往嘴里送。对这一点朱一龙早就看了个透彻，只要是跟他在一起，白宇必须吃撑了才能走。 

因为是养胃的，属于自己那箱冲剂朱一龙就没带走，直接拎进了白宇家，现被李现指着，好一个人赃俱获，当场处决。 

“我自己买的。”白宇说，他看看那两个箱子，上面都绑着美术馆的粉绳——工会大妈，他跟她无冤无仇。 

脚下生了根，白宇不知道该往哪躲。对方张着嘴，自己也张着嘴，“你，多了就多了呗。”李现说：“这种小便宜...” 

白宇说：“我以后再也不占了...” 

对方的眼神困惑，像是不认识他一样：“白宇，你有困难了啊？” 

白宇说：“倒也没有，就是他们给多了一箱，我没说...” 

不知道李现信不信，他的心已经彻底虚了，他们回到美术馆，白宇吓了一跳，因为之前都是从职工通道出入，馆里的一楼大厅已经搭好了舞台，很多装器材的大黑箱子，外挂楼梯的二层居然还有灯光师在调追光。白宇跟李现分了手，独自穿过嬉笑的人群，很多看起来根本不像是同事，朱一龙还在修复室里，他进去就把门在背后锁上，谁来都不行。 

“白宇。”对方只穿白衬衫，在熨着什么。只来得及唤这一声就被他抱住了，朱一龙的双臂从白宇的腋下穿过，和他哄了一会儿。 

“感觉不好。”白宇听起来闷闷的。 

“什么不好。” 

“瞒着你的感觉。”白宇说：“——不是瞒你，是瞒住你，我说不好。” 

对方把下巴轻轻枕在他肩膀上：“本来就是不好的，我知道。” 

外面一阵脚步声，他俩的动作都停住，却没有分开，脚步声最终走过了这间屋子。他感到朱一龙的头埋得更深了一点。“那天进来的人你看清了？不是李现？”白宇问。 

“不是他。”朱一龙的声音也变得很累：“是他就好了。” 

“怎么好了？” 

“他不会说出去。”朱一龙说。 

对白宇而言，让李现知道他和男的在上床却是世界上第一可怕的事。 

很多时候他都不知道朱一龙在想什么，主动摊牌等不到，问也问不出来，掏——倒也不是不能掏。朱一龙双臂大张，赤身裸体躺在雪地上，心肝脾肺胃，他看上什么都可当场掏出来血淋淋热乎乎带走，就是没有那句话。 

朱一龙拍拍他，放开他。

“我在熨一会穿的。” 

熨衣板上果然有一件白外套，是白宇的表演服，朱一龙的是黑的，按要求都是正装。白宇本来也想穿黑色，一合计登台估计会像美声二人组，就定成了一黑一白。自己前几天就把衣服拿过来放在朱一龙这里了，却一直没有看过对方准备的，原来朱一龙那就是一套很普通的黑色西装，在男人的身上却很肃杀。白宇则是件双排扣大衣，修身剪裁，有领子上两道黑边作装饰，他用摩斯把头发往上梳了，还特意留了胡子，造成的效果是... 

“平时傻乎乎的，打扮起来这么风骚！”白宇成了围观合影景点，连杨主任都提着裙子过来照了一张。卜老师揽着他就开始做生意：“笑一个五元，摸手十元，合影十五元，公主抱五十！”也不知道是谁趁乱起于胖子的哄，说白宇！老于要一个全套！白宇赶紧作势求饶，众人笑作一团，气氛热烈，乐队还特地吹出一个滑音。 

定音鼓敲了三下，灯光往舞台集中，主持人上了台讲起话。原来这个晚会邀请了其他同仁，办成了艺术展览界的派对，自己跟朱一龙只对了一次歌词，这是要丢人的。“别紧张，”卜老师拍拍白宇，让他倾身听她说：“大家都醉醺醺的，就是看个热闹，重头戏在领导的节目。” 

“你说得对，”白宇说：“可我搭档呢？” 

从修复室出来他俩是分开走的，之后就再也没见过，白宇开始寻找朱一龙。这时第一个节目已经开始，追光变成蓝色的水波。在斑斓的色彩中白宇穿过人群，穿过嬉闹和欢乐，穿过一切他从前习惯了现在却又不能理解的东西。

先遇到的是典藏部聚在一起的同事，修复两个，没有朱一龙。“龙哥呢？”白宇走过去问。

“啊？？”人嗓盖不过音响，高雨儿的表情要吵架一样，于是白宇大声地说出每个字：“朱一龙在哪？” 

一个修复师用空香槟杯指指身后：“洗手间！” 

洗手间里清净了好几倍，能听到正常的说话声，朱一龙却依然不见人影，手机在裤袋里震动，是演员群里在call他们的下一个节目。白宇又想回去找典藏那些人，结果都不知道去了哪。台上是个女声独唱，前奏很短，一下唱出来：“后喔来，我总算学会了如何去爱可惜你，早已远去，消失在人海。”

他停住了，看着舞台的方向。 

“你都如何回忆我，带着笑或很沉默，这些年来，有没有人能让你不寂寞。” 

左腕忽然被用力地抓住，白宇回过头，朱一龙拽着他，分开人群往前走。你去哪了？他没有问，也不想问。无论有没有后来，对方此刻的背影都会永远留在回忆中，他已经清醒地知道这一点。 

一到候场区朱一龙就松了手，导演打量两眼：“挺般配！等这首完了你俩就上！” 

上一个节目的效果太好，他们是在欢呼声中上场的，掌声熄了，道道目光仍留在身上。实在忍不住，白宇往旁边看了一眼，朱一龙把话筒拿在手肘的高度，也正在望向他。 

前奏响了，对方举起话筒，依然看着他。 

我听见雨滴落在青青草地   
我听见远方下课钟声响起   
可是我没有听见你的声音   
认真呼唤我姓名 

是认真唱的。白宇不敢再看，他也举起话筒：

爱上你的时候还不懂感情   
离别了才觉得刻骨铭心   
为什么没有发现遇见了你   
是生命最好的事情 

他的心脏砰砰跳着，却忽然冷静下来。台下的观众各怀心思，都与这一刻没有任何关系，聚光灯下，他们只有彼此。白宇甚至笑了，他知道自己必须得笑。众目睽睽，他才是能笑出来的那个人。 

原来你是我最想留住的幸运，原来我们和爱情曾经靠得那么近——私下对词的时候说好唱到“爱情”一起翻白眼，朱一龙却不顾约定，直接给唱了出来。台下又一阵哄笑，有人齐喊：结婚！结婚！ 

白宇继续唱道： 

与你相遇，好幸运   
可我已失去为你泪流满面的权利 

对词到这一句的时候自己故意钻到被里装哭，那人就把他刨出来。“白宇，你现在还有这个权利。”朱一龙捧着他的脸，说。


	14. Chapter 14

晚会之后有酒会，大家没分部门，散乱着或站或坐聚在一起，他跟朱一龙当然是重中之重。

“配合！太差了！但是！太配了！”已经喝多的卜老师见人就要表白，白宇不得不拽着她。“李现！今天过后你老婆他，他就不是你的老婆了！”李现也坐这一桌，后半夜喝多了，抱着他们部门小高犯瞌睡，含含混混说的话除了“你大爷”之外都没法分辨。

朱一龙就在身边，谁敬的酒都喝，也帮自己挡了几杯，从头到尾也没句话，白宇连个回头看他的理由都没有。新媳妇忍来忍去，最后实在忍不住伸手到桌底下，轻轻勾住对方的小指，没想到肩膀一沉，朱一龙的头直接靠了上来。

酒场上做的事，全都不是真实的事，四周昏昏沉沉，白宇举起酒杯，一饮而尽。

洗完澡后他给朱一龙挂了两个电话，都没人接。对方是由修复的同事送回家的，这个点儿了自己总不好再去问那同事。第二天是周末，想着实在不行早上去看看他。白宇就一头睡过去。梦中影影绰绰魑魅魍魉，没几个好兆头，被手机震醒时他才发现窗帘没拉拢，上午十一点，外面天色已是大亮。

那声音听起来很疲倦：“白宇。”

“龙哥。”他抱着手机，很快便清醒了：“你好了？”

“......”

“喂？”白宇翻了个身：“你还好吧？”

“还好。”朱一龙在电话里打了个哈欠。

工作消耗成那样再加上喝酒，能好到哪去，白宇问他：“你吃饭没有？”

“没有。”

“早饭呢，吃了没有？”

“嗯。”朱一龙好像在慢慢地走动。

“那你家里有人没有？”白宇问，心里升起莫名的紧张。

“......”

朱一龙回答说：“现在没有。”

对方发过来的地址在南城一片很老的小区，十九楼，老楼的采光比他租的那种高层要好很多，客厅靠窗一侧养了很多花草，还有一大缸金鱼，这些生活气息令白宇感到意外，朱一龙看起来不留恋什么，他一直幻想他是住在那种灰色的空屋子里，抱着一本书。

事实上，人家甚至都不是一个人住。

压根就不是去干什么好事的，一开门朱一龙就将他用力搂进来，白宇穿了个里三层外三层，猝不及防，一边被他亲嘴巴，一边被他扒衣服，一边还要操心：“你到底，嗯，到底有事没有——”

对方的脸上的确有倦容，看得白宇心里一软，外加自己这趟过来又的确有那个意思，就松口说：“我裤子兜里...”裤子兜里有套，对方摸到了，坏坏地笑着，两臂往自己腰上一环，将他整个人拎起来就往卧室去。白宇被放倒在床上，觉得自己肋骨勒断了最少三根，朱一龙压过来，继续亲他。

也许是有很多收纳柜的缘故，朱一龙的卧室整体上比自己的大，却只堪堪摆了张单人床，床头边有套桌椅，光那个桌子边儿就磕了白宇两次，他疼得龇牙咧嘴，朱一龙只好把他整个儿掉转过来，白宇又开始喊硌，我硌，被子下面果真抽出一本砖头厚的书。

朱一龙笑得不行：“白宇，对不起。”

“对不起你还笑！”气得白宇用枕头敲他的头。

“补偿你。”说完男人就动了起来，次次都在对的地方，白宇的双腿还环在他腰上，一下就只有喘气儿的份儿。

做爱需要新鲜场合，这话说得真没错，他望着陌生的天花板，欢愉顺着脊柱盘旋上升，将脑子搅作一团浆糊。这还没怎么样呢，前面已经开始不争气地淌前列腺液，那个词叫什么，淅淅沥沥？

二环的暖气是要好一点，白宇绵软地想，出了那么多汗，就像《百年孤独》里写过的一个妓女的床：两人抓住床单的一头，合力就能拧出水来。

射精的当口，屋外却传来钥匙插入声——那是他被快感塞满的大脑唯一能得到的结论了

“你，你孩子回来了？”

朱一龙俯下身，捂住他的嘴，那一瞬间白宇以为他要杀人灭口。对方的眼眶红红的，有惊讶，担忧和沉沦。他们面面相觑一阵：来人只是进了家门，似乎不打算靠近这间卧室。

“我室友。”最后朱一龙轻声下了结论：“提前回来了。”

他“呜呜”叫了两声，舔着对方手指，却没有被放开，朱一龙将自己翻了个面，重新顶了进去，这个姿势白宇受不了的，往前挣了两下，被直接从后面搂抱了起来。男人下面在撞，手臂也配合着将他的腰往下按，每次都按，白宇以一个松垮的姿势跪坐在他的阴茎上，徒劳地呜咽着，从头到脚都在不能自已地打着摆子，眼泪也落了下来。

朱一龙在惩罚自己，可这惩罚也实在太好。他流了好多，屁股下面一滩湿湿热热的、令人麻痹的触感，到性爱结束时，下腹仍在无助地抽搐。

身体又是一轻，他被裹着被子扛进了浴室。

===

朱一龙走到客厅里，脖子上挂了一条毛巾，头发也没干。翟天临竟然在玩ps4，近了一看还是《暴力摩托》，这游戏得有二十年了，他都不知道自己还有这个，估计是哪张综合盘收的，被对方翻出来，在电视里面疯狂踹人。

“你不是不打游戏吗？”朱一龙擦着头发问。

翟天临一把扯下耳机，愤怒地瞪着他。

朱一龙擦着头发走了。

白宇洗完澡便溜回了卧室，对方一进来他就抢着把门带上。“怎么办？”

他这时候又活蹦乱跳了。

“什么怎么办。”朱一龙只顾着收拾手里的东西，一个吹风机，线在地上拖得老长。

“我——你家有后门没有？”白宇现在满心想着只有溜出去。

“嗤。”朱一龙笑。“过来。”他招招手，白宇有点怕，往后退了两步，朱一龙走上前，将他按在书桌前的椅子上。白宇穿着不属于自己的浅蓝色t恤，袖口空空荡荡，胸膛又撑不起形状，头发湿得打了绺，水滴连着锁骨上湿了一片，那模样活像个瘦瘦小小的高中生。朱一龙私下里的衣服总是特别宽大，他穿着根本不像个样子。

“还想跑。晚啦。”为了盖过吹风机，对方的声音比平时大了很多：“一会儿就拿你做菜。”

指肚柔软，轻按自己的头颅。白宇心里在怪他，冷冷道：“拿我做什么菜？”

噪声忽然停了。朱一龙拍拍他的肩，说：“吹风机坏了，你自己甩甩头。”

白宇闭上眼，用力晃了好几下。

朱一龙很满意：“红烧小狗。”

“嗡嗡嗡嗡，”吹风机再度运作，他继续料理他的头发。

不愧是靠手艺吃饭的，朱一龙头发吹得也好，再照镜子的时候白宇简直认不出自己，他足有俩月没去过理发店了，昨天晚上为了将坚硬的摩斯洗掉又废了好大力气，起床的时候满脑袋跟鸡窝一样，在修复师手里竟然都能回春。

“多少钱一位？”他坐在床上，捧着镜子问。

对方正在拉开的衣柜后面换衣服。“......一万块。”

“黑店！”白宇怒骂。

“嗯。”朱一龙只穿了一条黑裤子，上半身光裸地走过来，白宇本能地向后缩了一下，对方散着热气的胸膛贴上来——原来是在去够床边的柜子，他到底有多少件t恤？

“留下吃饭，行不行？”男人边套衣服边说，微长的黑发让领子勒了一下，凌乱地遮住眉眼。

白宇喉结滑动，咽了咽口水：“你做？”

朱一龙往他身边一坐，模样十分真诚：“我不会做饭，外面我室友，翟天临，上午特地去买的肉，你能不能稍微给他一个机会？”

“你室友？”

朱一龙点点头。

“你朋友？”白宇接着问。

朱一龙又点点头：“我大学同学。”

“那咱俩的事，人家知道么？”

“想什么呢？”对方有些急了：“当然知道。”

哎呀。白宇深吸一口气。

“他叫啥天临？”

翟天临在厨房做饭，他拉了把餐椅坐下，正酝酿着怎么自然不尴尬地打这个招呼，朱一龙已经走进去。话都没说一句，那人发觉了朱一龙，便主动转过身：“白宇。”就这样精准地叫住了自己。白宇赶忙起身。刚记的名字已经忘到天边，他迈出一步：“哥哥你好！”

翟天临端了盘花生米出来，一路不让碰，非得亲手放在餐桌上，也不握他的手：“别叫哥哥，有人不爱听，啊，先吃点垫垫。”

那神态语气倍儿严肃，跟教导主任一模一样，是不是不高兴了？是不是听见了？白宇看向朱一龙，对方在料理台边打着下手，压根没注意自己。

他一个人坐不住，想去帮忙，一共进了厨房三次最后几乎是被翟天临打出来的。“你就在那歇着！”男人完全是被添乱的状态，对朱一龙怒吼：“你给他放电视行不行？你给他放电视！”

朱一龙在面前拦着，也不知道在拦些什么：“你忙你的，老翟你回去，你进去。”

打群架也不过如此。

“给你做臊子面！”堵在厨房门口，翟天临像个脾气很不好的灶王爷，冲白宇有力地挥了一下炒勺。“羊肉和香菇我现买的，等着吧！”

等着吃，还是等着拿勺揍他一顿，反正都得点头，白宇一个人瑟缩在沙发上。

又过了十来分钟，朱一龙也不知道是活干完了还是也被赶出来了，总之是过来找他。男人在白宇身边坐下，打开电视，里面演着一个动画片，圆脑袋小孩边跑边喊：“等等我！”，后面有个小猫叫：“喵喵！”也跟着跑了。

“你怎么有点蔫儿？”看了几眼电视，朱一龙就看向他。

“你说我怎么有点蔫儿。”白宇很无语地说：“我现在都不敢动啊龙哥。”

朱一龙凑过来，在他侧脸上“叭”地亲了一口：“别不敢动。”

“他是不是不太喜欢我在这？”白宇发问。

对方立刻惊讶地看着自己：“怎么会，老翟很久没对人这么热情了。”

他继续问：“那他是有什么特别不高兴的事？”

朱一龙想了想。

“前几天他气门芯让学生拔了。”

“怪不得。”白宇说：“他是老师？”由于“他”随时会出现，自己和朱一龙的脑袋开始越凑越近，大有暗中汇合的趋势。“不是老师。”朱一龙用口型回答：“他是博——”那个博字嘴巴张得特别圆“——博士，但是还没毕业！”

“哦。”白宇点点头，小声附和道：“毕业压力是不是很大？”

“大。但他一直那样，”朱一龙说：“本科就那样，军训就那样，你看着有点吓人但是——”  
桌碗碰撞发出“当”一声，他俩立刻像弹簧一样分开。

翟天临还真的做了西北菜，羊肉臊子好大一盆，正在餐桌上徐徐冒着气。“洗手，开饭。”灶王爷满意地说，他满意的时候，居然还是板着一张脸的。


	15. Chapter 15

“好吃吗？”朱一龙问。

“好吃！”翟天临率先肯定自己：“我打了生鸡蛋进去，你们老乡教的！”

他们老乡？白宇嘴里嚼着面条，看了一眼朱一龙，后者便向他解释：“天临以前在陕西蓝田县下过乡。”

确实，蓝田就在自己家边上，西安人都知道《白鹿原》就写的那，因为这个由头，念小学时他们还集体坐大巴去春游过，不过由于名著内容涉黄，一路上老师是决口不提的。白宇正努力接话，那俩人却已经聊了起来。

“少拿你们搞艺术的词儿套我，那叫田野调查。”翟天临纠正他。

朱一龙用筷子敲了一下桌面，好笑地说“你以前不也是搞艺术的。”

“我那叫弃暗投明。”

朱一龙用胳膊肘碰碰白宇：“他弃暗投暗。”满嘴面条终于“咕咚”咽了下去，白宇立刻问道：“那你在蓝田，住西安么？都看了点啥？”

“我与老乡同吃同住一百八十天，做的是”翟天临忽然变得十分庄严：“农村人口流失，与妇女卖淫的关联。”

他捧着碗差点就喷了，“天临后来学了社会学”朱一龙在一旁赶忙解释。

“我觉得我们那边人都挺好的。”白宇憋屈地说，社会学人就是容易遇到这种来自大众的误解，后来翟天临才和他解释。

朱一龙起身，从厨房取出一瓶可乐，拧开了盖放到白宇手边。

“管得着么。”还没等翟天临酸一句，朱一龙已经笑眯眯地堵他的嘴。

“胳膊肘往外拐的，”对方咬牙切齿：“你给我吐出来。”

他以为哪边是里，哪边才是外？男人拿过捞勺，捡了满满一勺蒸羊羔肉，全填进白宇的碗里：“多吃点儿。”

下午也没什么事儿，白宇以男人的体格呈现出液体的性状，流滞在沙发上。朱一龙拽起他左胳膊，右胳膊就呲溜——滑下去。“撑得走不动。”白宇唉声叹气的。他也只吃了一碗面而已，要么是后面那勺肉添多了，要么是碳酸饮料喝多了，总之都是朱一龙的错。

罪魁祸首说：“所以叫你起来走走。”白宇摸摸肚皮：“可是我撑得走不动。”

他上有两个姐姐，平时出趟门谁坐副驾驶都能抢半个小时，这种家庭结构，打嘴仗，说车轱辘话，比谁叽叽喳喳，地球人都基本赢不了的，何况朱一龙。真君子不动口就动手，说时迟那时快朱一龙抬腿，轻轻踢了他一下，白宇头都懒得抬直接踢回去，然后又被踢了一下，他再踢回去，两人你一腿我一腿，运动弧度绝不超过膝跳反射，跟打嘴仗没什么本质区别，忽然余光瞟见翟天临端着盆淘米水，似乎是过来浇花——白宇当时就坐直了。

来人也不看他俩：“做运动回屋做去。”

白宇望向朱一龙，后者说：“你困了就回去睡一会儿也行。”

这个“睡一会儿”大概真的是纯睡觉那个意思，白宇一骨碌爬起来，慢吞吞地往那边卧室走，结果朱一龙忽然又把他拎起来了！跟来的时候一模一样，一开始是往上提，白宇喊胃，我胃——然后就换了搂起膝盖那种抱法，他双脚离地半人高，在怀里还被颠了颠。完全是胡闹，白宇躺在床上，“你想干啥”还没说出口，对方已经叠在身上，将他扑住。

就像生物本能，就像你在地上放一个盒子，猫就会钻进来，任何时候只要朱一龙抱着他，他也只能抱住朱一龙，没有别的选择，哪怕是活着的最后一秒，哪怕巨浪滔天。白宇不说话了，任对方的手在后背上用力搓了好几下，紧接着抓住自己的手，按在胸口上。

白宇不舒服地扭动着，有点想把手抽回来，朱一龙却不放开。“我心跳好快。”

“嗯。”白宇说。

再闹下去，翟天临该以为屋里真做上了。此时此刻看不到表情，他只想问他到底什么意思？

可是现在问这个未免太残忍。

“白宇。”朱一龙说。

他只眨眼睛不说话，对方听不到回应，又叫了一声：“小白。”

“是。”白宇说：“滴滴滴滴，我在线上，请q我吧。”

“你不知道我有多高兴。”

他不知道，翟天临是一定知道的。白宇想，朱一龙喜不喜欢自己，他那朋友究竟有个判断，对方离开之后他翻来覆去睡得不踏实，挣扎着醒来一看时间，也才睡了半小时，次卧和卫生间只隔一道墙，出来进去闹不出什么响动，上厕所的时候，便听见客厅中对话。

“人是好，”这是翟天临的声音：“可是对方未必...你太紧张了。”

他等待着，听见朱一龙在说话，声音很低，只能识别出半句“我无所谓的。”

立刻遭到翟天临的反问：“有所谓没所谓，反正结果你自己咽。”语气很硬，显然答案是不宣自明的。

白宇按了冲水，洗手，擦干，回卧室时后面静悄悄的，听不见一点声。

还能有什么，当然是孩子的事，他实在想不明白自己为什么非要问清楚，更不明白朱一龙为什么就是不回答，这事情僵了太久，他们之间本没有什么知根知底，无非就是你喜欢我我也喜欢你的关系，这场恋爱谈在黑夜里，摸索对方的形状，也摸索到锐利的刺，再说不清楚，就要扎破喉咙了。

我他妈根本就不在乎！白宇在卧室里跟朱一龙吵架，这时十个翟天临在听墙角他也管不了了，“有孩子怎么了？到底怎么了？都这样了，怎么就不能告诉我？”他大声说：“你还能，我，还能，还能过一辈子吗？”说完就呆住了，这根本不是自己的意思，白宇有些紧张地等着朱一龙的反应，对方却没有反应，只是反复按着海报上翘起的一角，又是这样。

“你什么都不跟我说，你室友，是吧，我都不知道你还有室友，还有，”他指指周围，指指他手里的海报“你还看电影，还看篮球，我都不知道！”

“我什么都不知道！”说着又委屈起来，这次忍住了。

朱一龙抠着海报，忽然开口说了句话，白宇沉浸在情绪里，一时没能听清。

“啊？”他下意识问，又立刻后悔——还在乎个什么劲呢！

“我都在这儿了。”朱一龙说。

“我没听明白。”白宇说。

屋外门铃响了一遍，又响了一遍，他俩僵持着都没动，叮咚——到了第三遍屋外的翟天临才反应过来，大梦初醒般嗳了一声，跑着去开门。朱一龙还想再说话，意外有一阵争吵传来，他们便都出去了。

门开着，翟天临在外面和人交涉，声音听起来很不耐烦，朱一龙径直过去，白宇没有，他站在客厅中，眼睁睁看着朱一龙蹲下身，直起来的时候，右臂上已经坐了一个小娃娃，六七岁的样子，短短的头发圆圆的脸蛋，生机勃勃的样子简直看不出来是女孩，白宇想起李现在下沉大厅那些话：“胖乎乎的，满地打滚。”

朱一龙只被她亲了一口，就卷入了对话，白宇在一边听着，知道是白天孩子之间的不愉快，一个揪了一个的小辫子，这种事李现跟他抱怨得多了，从来只有扯皮的。现下俩人都在门外堵着，他也出不去，争吵从“你家孩子”迅速上升到“你家”，最后成了“两个男人怎么能养孩子”，这话没法听了，白宇也懒得看大人什么脸色，直接走上前，将孩子从男人怀里接过。

小姑娘吃着手不吭一声，白宇将她抱到屋内，二人一起在电视前的地毯上坐下。那双黑葡萄似的眼睛就那么不错珠地瞪着他，神态狐疑，像极了一个人。太小的孩子白宇不敢亲近，他姐姐的孩子，又小又软，放一个在怀里，他都不会动了，何况是朱一龙的。他卸下她的书包，又打开电视，盼望着对方的注意力能够被其他事物吸引，小孩歪着头看了一会广告，决定还是面前这个陌生人的脸蛋更有趣，干脆就这么与白宇互瞪。

门外声音见大，内容越来越无法入耳，白宇伸手，捂住对方的耳朵，傻傻地笑了笑。

令人惊讶的是，小孩也向前探身，努力地盖住他的耳朵。

小小的声音问：“他为什么还不回来？”

没办法，只能再次将人抱起来往里面走。“你爸马上来找你玩。”白宇慰道：“咱们先等一会儿。”这个家他只去过朱一龙的卧室，就只好在这儿放下来。小孩倒是很熟悉，自己趴在地板上，扒出一套拼图玩，他便也坐下来。

习惯性的，白宇试图用一连串的问题打破沉默，你今天学了什么？学钢琴吗？你在学校有几个小朋友？你会背古诗吗？他突然想起来，自己早上走得急，兜里揣了零食还没吃。“你吃不吃小面包？”

费了大劲掏出来一看，已经压成了面包饼。“唉呀。”白宇有些尴尬，“没关系，叔叔自己吃。”

他知道这是朱一龙把他扔在床上活活滚成这样的。自己一点都不饿，但包装都撕开了，为了不冷场也要吃，说起来又又又要怪朱一龙，他恨死了。

“都怪你爹。”白宇哀怨地说。

小孩听了，一骨碌爬起来，拉开朱一龙之前找衣服那个橱柜的最下层，取出一张照片递给白宇。“爸爸在这。”

“嗯。”白宇接过，拿在手里，那是一张过山车上的抓拍，他在东京的游乐园也玩过这种，照相设备自动给你拍，电子版卖人民币五十一张，简直是抢钱，不过他也没买。照片里有很多人，朱一龙坐在第一排中间，双手死死攥着安全扶手，双眼都闭上了——过山车最怂的玩法，没有之一。

那模样又瘦又生涩，看着也就刚大学毕业，他看着，看着，不知怎的，倒生出一股莫名其妙的伤感，出于做馆藏的职业惯性，白宇打开了相框，他甚至没来得及取出那张薄片，便看见了背后用铅笔写的一行字。

“2011.7.10永失我爱”

很长一段时间里，这行小字构成了他的全部噩梦。  
干巴巴的面包还卡在喉咙里咽不下不去，白宇把镜框翻过来看了几秒，然后问小孩：“这里面，哪个是你爸爸？”


	16. Chapter 16

（接上）

白宇问：“这里面，哪个是你爸爸？”

照片里面也有翟天临，戴茶色蛤蟆镜坐在第三排，孩子或许是他的，朱一龙只是帮忙养着，或许是这样的，求求你了。白宇到底只猜对了一半，在他的注视下，那根湿哒哒的手指头在朱一龙脑袋上戳了两下，又往右移动一厘米，拖出一道口水痕迹。

一张完全陌生的脸，坐在第一排右侧。那人也戴墨镜，过山车隆隆掩盖一切声音痕迹，他嘴巴咧的弧度也令人知道是在笑。笑的主人正在望向朱一龙，“你把眼睛睁开！”他这样说着，立刻又被嘈杂淹没。尚未出世的女儿用吮得红润的食指戳他快乐的脸，戳他永远不会摘下来的墨镜，他亦毫无知觉。

“这个。”

白宇没有防备；“嗯？”

“你怎么这么笨！”孩子打了他一下：“这是我爸爸！”

“是啥？”白宇问。

“我爸爸！这是我爸爸！”对方热情地重复。

他怔怔地，再次把镜框翻过来。

20110710永失我爱。

朱一龙推门进来一看，孩子趴在地板上拼拼图，白宇一旁玩手机，各忙各的一时半晌谁都没搭理他。

“小爸。”终于有人不咸不淡地唤了一声，朱一龙便走过去在她旁边坐下。小区冬天地暖很足，他也不管他俩这样在地板上偎着。“跟大哥哥打招呼了么？”朱一龙揉了揉小孩的头发问道。白宇立刻瞪了他一眼。

“大哥哥好。”孩子头也不抬地说。朱一龙弯下身问：“还有你叫……”

“我叫九月。”九月抬起头瞥了瞥：“他叫白宇，今年二十八岁了，喜欢吃包子，饺子，土豆丝。”

“但是我不喜欢吃土豆丝。”补充了这么一句，孩子又全神贯注地拼拼图。

男人被逗笑了，望向他：“你又跟人家坦白从宽了？”

“什么坦白从宽，什么呀！”白宇气得扑棱腿：“我那是在交流，增进理解！你懂个屁！”

朱一龙俯身过来敲他额头：“不许说脏话。”

装什么大尾巴狼。白宇把手机揣到兜里，一骨碌爬起来就往外走。身后九月嘻嘻地笑：“你把他打生气了。”

没有立刻追上来，朱一龙又和九月交流几句后才出卧室，那时他已经在弯腰提第二只鞋。“送你下去？”男人揣着兜问。

“别送。”白宇很恶劣地说。

对方还真就没动，自己跺着鞋帮往外面走，他也就这么在一旁干瞧着。

简直一句话都不想说。

就要下楼的时候朱一龙突然问：“她给你看了照片？”

就这样将他钉死在那里，嘴巴张合却不知从哪说起，对方穿着拖鞋迈出来，将门在身后带上。白宇本能向后退去一步，虽然他已身处楼道而不再是那个家，那间充沛吵嚷热气腾腾的房。  
自己才是其中唯一的外人，他深知这一点。

九月今年七岁，他们认识却连七个月都不到。

“不高兴了。”朱一龙轻轻说道。

“我就不高兴啦。”楼道自带回响，他还得憋屈着不敢大声：“哦你是她小爸，我就是她哥哥，你要认我当外甥啊？”

“你咋这么会占我便宜？”白宇压着嗓子骂道。

“嗯。”对方碰了碰他的手：“下次叫你舅舅。”

“哥。”然后便这样叫他。

北京的冬天，这样的老楼道都积酸菜，走廊角落有个大缸，和白墙灰地融在一起，缸顶有层报纸，报纸上面压着砖头，夕阳投进来金灿灿的一道，尘埃飞扬。白宇望着那个大缸，这一刻的画面就这样永远印在记忆中。

“哥，能不能不分手？”朱一龙问。

====

新年假期只有三天，一上班信箱就堆满了，新展要借的七张画，画院批下来一张，国博一张都不借，等于六份合同全白写。白宇肩膀夹着个手机一上午什么都没干，就在那听团队和家属轮着发牢骚，为什么不借，我也不知道，我真不知道，您说说，您多说说。抓住夺命连环call的间隙他赶紧给馆长写邮件，隔壁组的卜冠今凑过来，支着小短腿往他桌上一趴，蛇一样神秘地：“我能理解为什么杨姐喜欢你，真的。”

“为啥？”

“因为你脾气特别好。”

“我觉得也没那么好。”白宇黑着脸答道。女同事幽幽滑回座位上：“你说了算～”

纯粹是闲的，他决心不予理睬，抓紧时间奋笔疾书，忽然眼前一黑———一袋彩纸砸在了脑袋上。

“你有病啊？”白宇直接骂道。

“兄弟。”李现在门口抱拳：“老规矩，剪一剪折一折，糊弄小孩完事了。”

“没空！”

对方走过来，往他办公桌上甩高级酒店的餐劵，两张，四张，六张，“哪来这么多啊？”围观的卜冠今表示了震惊。

“消费换的。”李现表现得很潇洒：“难不成还是我偷的。”

卜冠今恍然大悟：“小白可真幸福。”

幸福个屁，他是真的要死了。手机不知道在什么地方又响，他从文件堆里翻翻找找也理不出个头绪来，一面不断哄着李现：“你出去出去出去……”

李现：“卜姐，晚上跟你们那谁对接？有个推送。”

卜冠今说：“我去看看小赵有没有时间，你先不要放过他。”

这个他指的是白宇，白宇已经钻到桌子底下，不仅还没找到手机，更可怕的是来电已经停了，他跪在地砖上郁闷了两秒，想站起来，结果“砰”的一声，脑袋在桌下撞了个结结实实。  
眼泪都出来了，白宇眼冒金星，仰面倒在地上，隔着一张桌子看不见李现的表情，只能听见头顶嘎嘎嘎笑得像傻子，然后是：

“哎。”声音稍有收敛，仍透露着愉悦，“新年好啊朱老师。”

“李现。”朱一龙打着招呼，这时白宇已经摸索着爬起来回到座位上，他今天穿了一件黑色高领毛衣，摔这一跤沾了不少碎纸机沫沫在后背上，卜冠今过来帮他弄，把他拍得直咳嗽，抬眼之后情况立刻变得更加尴尬——朱一龙穿了件白色高领毛衣，材质款式都差不多，他俩这么一配，活生生像是来拍结婚照的。

明明都分手了。

白宇低头敲键盘。

先开口的是李现：“朱老师你们什么时候交班？”

“二十号。”朱一龙回答：“点完库就不坐班了。”

一旁的卜冠今道：“又是最早的？”

“是啊。”朱一龙说。

“不过你们也有学术指标。”女同事想了想：“每年还得有发表，这跟高校也差不多...”

“是啊。”朱一龙说。

男人像钉子一样杵在这，别人递的话也不知道是不会接还是接不上，总之都砸在地上，另两人都无语了，自己却始终一言不发，那真是要多尴尬有多尴尬，白宇躲在显示器后面，十分虚伪地挪动鼠标，假装进入一种根本不存在的工作状态。朱一龙忽然把手伸了过来，就在眼皮底下——啊！！他面无表情、无声无息地咆哮着——啊！！啊！！

手摸起他桌边的红色餐券。

“真有钱。”男人赞叹道。

“逗着玩的嘛。”李现双手一撑，坐到白宇办公桌上。白宇立刻开始推他下去。

“也给我两张”朱一龙笑眯眯地说。

“朱——”要说话的同时手机又开始响，白宇只好把办公椅蹬开，钻回桌子底下。电话却被接起，原来不是自己的，他扒着桌子探出眼睛看，发现朱一龙也正在看着自己。

“嗯，我到了。”所以朱一龙是约了人在这里等。

男人一边讲着电话，目光居高临下，一直在他身上。短暂又漫长的对视，这个角度对方颧骨下的阴影很深，像两个黑色的洞，对视——白宇不喜欢对视，人类交往中直接触及本质的那些行为他都不喜欢，他的毛病——心理距离太近的时候，他就想哭，朱一龙一颤抖，他就想逃跑。北京冬天的楼道，一股沤菜味儿，红色砖头底下的日报是2014年2月份，尘埃颗粒在金黄色的光柱中飞扬，说那些话的时候，白宇始终也没有看向他。  
李现也蹲下来帮他找手机：“是不是掉缝里了？”

他这才匆匆挪开视线。


	17. Chapter 17

朱一龙走后李现却没走，在身旁压低声音说道：“你也知道了？”

他压根没反应过来：“啥？”

对方立刻邀请自己出去抽烟，白宇跟在后面，下意识以为他要说女人的事：“上次那老外咋了？分了？”

美术馆大修过一次，李现说是在一零年。上任馆长找日本人做了个现代主义的设计，为了配合外部装修，员工通道被改成了一个隐蔽的夹层，美观是美观，就是一到冬天就往里灌风，不抽烟的还行，像他们这种，有时候站在门口连火都打不着。  
在夹层里聚众抽烟仿佛是个众所周知的群体惯例，最初是李现带着他来这儿，每每碰上其他同事也会跟着聊两句，内容总跑不离谁和谁睡了谁和谁分了，馆长又在哪儿买房了之类琐事，说是某种在烟和火之间传递的茶水间社交也行。

“老外？”此刻通道口只有他们两个，李现不避讳地对他的无知表现出愤怒：“我跟老外清清楚楚明明白白，你是你我是我，我俩就没好过——你还是我朋友吗？”

“我又不是你妈。”不断有冷风吹进来，白宇被冻得直跺脚：“你到底要说啥？”

李现说：“唉，难以启齿。 ”

白宇说：“那我走了。”

李现赶紧拉住他，那张脸上的表情这才有一些惊讶：“你真不知道？刚才你不是也懒得搭理他？”

“谁啊？”

“朱一龙呗。”对方说：“朱一龙是个gay，还看上我了，挺多人都知道的。”

======

男人牵住他的手腕往外走，他刚射过精，腿是软的，拖鞋也没穿，跌跌撞撞找不到平衡。“你干啥？”他问。

两人一起迈进卫生间，朱一龙抱着他，伸手到洗手池前摸索什么东西，他顺着迷迷糊糊瞥了一眼，整个人立刻就清醒了。“哎呀，”白宇忙不迭向后躲闪：“不！不！”

对方立刻将他两边肩膀握住，手里一把雪亮的，是剃须刀。

“刚刚说好的。”

白宇抗议，双手捂住脸颊：“我没答应你这个！”

“答应了！”朱一龙说。

“没有！”白宇说。

“绝对答应了。”朱一龙说。

“绝对没有！”白宇说。

“唉。”朱一龙说不过他。“我应该给你买个录音机。”

瓷砖上黏乎乎的，也不知粘上什么了，赤脚踩上去不舒服。白宇不安地挪动脚指头：“你给你自己买，我要录音机干啥。”

“那你走吧。”朱一龙说。

“嗯？”他没反应过来。

“不弄了，你走吧。”

他浑身一抖，他醒了过来——怎么就在客厅睡着了，白宇挣扎着爬起来，沙发随动作发出一声不详的吱呀，这代表木结构的某处已经病危。他想起曾经与朱一龙在上面种种行为，又想起很多事，想起当时只顾透支快乐，怎会知道死期往往是延迟到来。

白宇按亮手机，反复检查与对方的聊天记录，界面仍停留在自己一个小时前发送的信息：[那次在修复室被人看见了]

[很多人都知道了，你还老看李现，他们说你喜欢李现。]

——没有回复，怎么会没有回复？

电话打了七八个都不通，他实在坐不住，打车去了朱一龙家，几乎是意料之中的没人应门，只能坐在楼下的石椅上等。冬天的九点钟，对面的楼房已经有一户熄灯，白宇不得不裹紧衣服。

一只小花猫溜过脚边，与他对视一眼，充满优越感地跑远了。

“白宇！”

“白宇！”不知道哪来的小丫头像颗炮弹一样冲过来，他又困又冷，这一撞险些让自己折进花坛里。

“大哥哥，你终于搭理我小爸了！”

这叫什么话......他望向不远处的朱一龙，后者一只手提着购物袋，另一只手提着书包和菜篮子，小指还勾着一袋豆浆。这么晚了，看到是自己，显得有些错愕。

“你把我电话拉黑啦？”白宇问道。

“真拉黑啦？”他是不信的，几步走上前去，从男人的裤袋里掏出手机按亮：八个未接来电赫然在列。 

“我，接她下补习班，带她去吃火锅了。”朱一龙瞟了眼屏幕，解释起来。

“家乐福有点挤。”

“你先上去。”白宇把他往前推：“下来我有话说。”

情况是，翟天临去外地做报告了，九月没人帮忙洗漱，他有什么话也只能上去说，等孩子睡了再交代。“我买了酱板鸭。”朱一龙边上楼边说：“冰箱里还有酒糟汤圆，你冷的话，待会儿煮一煮喝一点。”

听上去十足坦然。

途径那处楼道，菜杠上的砖头却不见了，镇压旧报纸的变成一整排葱，绿叶子泛着黄，垂着头一个挨一个，像没精打采的老太太，月光昏沉，照不进小窗，没有光亮，脑筋也变得浑浊。朱一龙找了好一会儿钥匙，开门的时候问道：“白宇，你是不是喜欢吃酸菜？”

“我特别不喜欢吃酸菜。”白宇板着脸说。

对方在前面弯腰脱鞋，声音能听出是笑了：“是吗？那你怎么老是看着那个缸？”

“……”

让自己上来是对的，一时半会的朱一龙根本不可能安排好孩子睡觉，这小孩也不知道随谁，到了晚上十点活像个小魔鬼，一会儿不想刷牙一会儿不想洗脚，朱一龙说你在火锅店吃了红糖糍粑，刷牙不够五分钟要长虫，小魔鬼就开始哭，终于哄好了临睡前还非要来看大哥哥一眼，大哥哥不困她说什么也不困，白宇不得不合衣钻到朱一龙的床上，用被子将自己裹得只剩一双眼睛。

当朱一龙把灯关好，和九月一起站在门缝里望着自己时，那表情完全就是在憋笑。

朱一龙说：“好了，和大哥哥说晚安吧。”

“晚安。”小孩招招手。

“晚安。”白宇也招招手。

门扇合上，他将被子一蹬，自暴自弃地瞪着天花板，天花板上有一张阿尔帕西诺，白宇翻了个身面对墙壁，等着朱一龙回来。

#一开始他们是面对面地刮胡子，他不停挪动，不停喊痒，眼睛一会儿睁一会儿闭，像是在发嗲。逼近忍耐边缘时朱一龙捏了他屁股一把。“你稳当点。”

“我脚冷。”白宇憨憨地说。朱一龙大方让他踩在自己脚背上，一分钟之后便认了怂——白宇踩得实在太疼。调情失败，他不得不去门厅给他俩找拖鞋。

回来的时候白宇已经拿起剃刀自己对着镜子，朱一龙将拖鞋放到地上，手掌包裹他的手背，顺势哄着他刮了两下。方才洗脸的时候开的是热水，烘出氤氲一层白雾将褪未褪，道道水痕仍挂在反射面上，白宇说：“你看这镜子都哭了。”

身后那人环抱着他的肩，本在认真对付他下颌的残余胡茬，闻声也抬起头，望向对面。

“你现在看着起码年轻十岁。”朱一龙说。

“我现在看着还比你高。”白宇说。

朱一龙行动迅速，他把热水打开哗哗一冲——镜面又白了。

“没有我高。”对方抿起嘴，看上去满意极了。

每次刮胡子都能引发朱一龙的爱不释手，不停地捏着他的下巴和他接吻，“所以你就是图个口感？”白宇插着空问。

“嗯。”男人显得十分真挚。

“能有多大区别？”白宇感到不甘，下巴凉飕飕的，这令他现在就跟被削了角的犀牛一样难过，而朱一龙就是大草原上那罪恶的偷猎者。“试试。”偷猎的人微笑着将他的肩膀往下按——然后被挣开了。

“切，你怎么不给我试试？”白宇说。

“都行。”朱一龙说，旋即跪下来，解开他的裤子。

口腔湿热，像个泥沼，拽着他两条腿一起往下沉，永永远远沉沦下去。白宇忍不住唤了一声，整个人得了魂魄般猛地浮涌上来：天花板上阿尔帕西诺笑容神秘又猥琐，他感到一阵大事不好，试着扭过头，向左看去，立刻眼前一黑。

朱一龙就坐在对面看书。

“怎么了，梦见什么了？”男人抬起头，问。


	18. Chapter 18

他没想过会看见他在那儿。

微信早收到了，电话挂了静音，算是故意不接的。他的名字出现在新消息通知时他心里一颤，几乎是欢天喜地解了锁——校园里放学的乐铃响过两遍，操场高台上有人用麦克风喊话：“十三班，十三班先走，十五班班主任在哪里，十五班班主任在哪里，示意我一下，”人潮涌动，他对着手机发傻，忽然被两只汗津津的小手抓住腰：“爸爸！”

朱一龙问：“你叫我什么？”

小孩又像是藏着什么似地，一脸狡黠地摇晃他的衣襟：“daddy。”

他蹲下身，望向她。

幼童的脸是衰老的镜子。

澳大利亚的一种昆虫，小蟹蛛一旦破卵而出，就开始吸吮母蟹蛛的腿，直至母体完全干涸，多么写实的关系。他摸摸她洋溢的小脸蛋，将她嘴角吸吮着的发丝拂开。

“是小爸爸。”

“‘小’用英语怎么说？”

出于某种补偿心理，他带小孩去吃火锅，在包厢里叫了一锅清汤——反正她也不懂，看着是个热热闹闹的大锅就行了，整个吃饭时间对方都满足于站在凳子上指挥自己涮牛肉，这是喜闻乐见的。“十八，十九，二十，好了！”小孩大叫，“好了!”他也叫，并失手让没熟透的肉片滑落回锅里，逗得人直跺脚。

店家送来搞活动的甜品，端上桌之前他并不知道。小孩随爸，反应极快，他想叫人撤走已经来不及。糯米糍粑在红糖汁里浸过，又黏，足以给一个正在看牙医的小顾客造成麻烦，谈判结果是只吃一块，剩下的打包，七岁的孩子不懂什么是契约精神，喂了一口还要，要不到就闹，哭得满地打滚，十足的赖皮精，这一点也随她爸。那红鲜鲜的脸，红鲜鲜的牙床，活像个涨裂的石榴，“你能不能别管我！”在他听来她简直哭出了锐音，类似于收音设备挪动时发出的不安响动，与手边不断震动的来电交织掺杂——好一座愁城。

“说好了只能吃一块嘛。”他说。

“气死我了！气死我了！”她挥舞起小拳头。

“就气你，气死你。”他说。于是便挨了揍。

睡觉前他给她讲故事，很久很久前有一个小村庄，里面有一只很大的大老虎，老虎很爱美，不仅偷吃鸡鸭，还经常偷女孩子的花衣服穿，村民们都又讨厌、又害怕它。

怎么办呢？终于有一个村民想出了好点子，在过年那天，村里拿出好多好多食物和一串鞭炮，老虎吃得好开心，它还把鞭炮围在脖子上，想，这东西红艳艳的，真漂亮。

就在这时，村民们赶紧将印信燃着。老虎当即被炸得逃回山里，再也没人见过它了。

“这个故事不开心。”孩子眨着眼，说。

他将她的被角又掖了一遍。“是不开心。”

“睡吧。”

白宇也睡了，毫无防备地在别人的床上打起微小的鼾，不时抽一下鼻子，这季节外面温度低，来的时候对方穿得也不多，一件黑色的长羽绒服，脱在门口，里面就只穿了格子衬衫——这又要回到故事开头的部分、家门口，九月松开他的手嗖地冲过去，他甚至都不知道这个年龄的孩子能跑得那么快。

那人靠在花坛边，没玩手机，就那么静穆地倚着石柱。夜色之中白宇瘦得只剩一小窄条，月光倾泻下，突然像一具白骨。这个念头真正吓着了他。

看见自己，对方便摆出那副无所谓的、口是心非的样子来：“你把我电话拉黑啦？”

极少极少的情景，白宇才会真正呈现出很有所谓的状态，平时就连爱哭他都是忍着，泪珠子掉下来也装无事，哭着哭着还有点不好意思，背过去不让人看。这十分可爱的地方，他自己是意识不到的。

“如果，我死了。”在楼道里，白宇没有吸鼻子，没有掉眼泪，他甚至感觉不到他想哭，那种冷静使朱一龙感到恐惧。好在疼痛掉落得十分痛快，赦免了临刑前的焦虑。“——我死了，怎么办？你在照片背后怎么写？”

白宇说，怎么办？你的名额就一个，还已经满了。

......

室友在背后拉开门，举着炒勺挥了一下：“被甩了？”

他没有转身：“屋里能听见？”

“不用听。”室友说：“是我我也甩你。”

幸好是分手了。后来他坐在白宇熟睡的床头，诡异地感到幸运。这样事情处理起来会方便很多。工作丢了也无所谓，他从不真正喜欢修复，考进这个编制只为了九月上学——正想着，床上的人叫了一声，惊醒过来，问做了什么噩梦也不回答，于是他起身，走出去，给他接来一杯热水，安抚地说，白宇，这事跟你没关系的，你不用担心。

作为回应，对方捧着水打了个响亮的喷嚏。

突然白宇问：“你真喜欢李现啊？”

“你觉得呢。”他反问道。

“嗯。”白宇就着杯沿抿了一口：“你看不看他跟我也没关系。”

“我看看他怎么那么喜欢你。”

这次的答复很快，显然是有些被激怒了：“你别他妈瞎说。”

“......”

“做不做？”他问白宇。

本来也是炮友，不做白不做。犹豫了一秒不到对方就开始脱裤子，由于动作太急，拉拉链还刮到了手，高潮的时候他含着那根破损的手指，吮得伤口发白，流不出血——对此他曾有过幻觉，如果再用力一点拥抱，恋人的身体就会被自己的胸膛张开肋骨吞掉。

这身体正因为他带来的愉悦而震颤，而这愉悦又完完全全发源于身体本身，是外在于他的，也许很美，却很有罪。

他不知道白宇怎么想。对其中的一切苦痛，对那些苦得令人咂舌的生活。

他宁可希望他永远不用去想。

两点之后身边的咳嗽声逐渐连成一片，他把白宇从床上支起来，不停地拍他的背。“下手这么狠，你是不是在报仇？”对方恨恨道。“跟你能有什么仇。”他放下手：“小儿止咳糖浆你喝不喝？”

白宇无语地眯起眼睛：“我要喝大人的。”

这么晚了，只有医院的急诊药房还开门。

命运作弄，他身体始终康健，连感冒也没有过，上一次在这个时间去医院还是在七年前的那段时间，七年前医院偏门上没有门牌，只四个红色灯字：“祝您健康。”

附近的菜市场发生了食品安全问题，深夜的急诊室里挤满了垂头丧气的人，他拿着号坐在塑料凳上等，对面一对夫妻搀着老人，占了五个人的位置，不停地问老人喝不喝水。

七年前，妇产科特诊在这栋楼的五层，他在楼下抽完一整包烟，还想再抽一包，找零时被身后来人撞到肩膀，趔趄一下。“抱歉，抱歉”，对方是个妇女，发丝散乱、头也不抬地从手提包里搜刮着，“给我一瓶矿泉水，一瓶矿泉水两袋面包。”

“妈，我想吃大大卷。”很小的男孩拽着她衣角央求道。

对方无暇顾及这个请求：“先去病房看爸爸，乖啊。”妇女攥住一把硬币递出去，摊贩伸出平摊的手掌，小硬币便像谷粒一样洒落下来：“五毛，一块，一块五，两块五，七块五...差两毛啊您。”

“抱歉，抱歉，”女人再次拉开包链，看起来已经黔驴技穷。

“我这有。”他打断她，将刚找回的零钱代付了。

……

一出现在走廊，那家人立刻就发现了他，并迅速将他围了起来，不叫其他孕妇家属看见，仿佛从天而降了什么不正确的东西，不过他倒也的确不是什么正确的东西。

“我从家里过来的，今天还没去那边呢。”年轻七岁的朱一龙语气松软，讨好地说：“衣服也全是新的。”

包围圈松动了些。

“还在？”指的是孩子父亲的命。

“还在。”他点点头：“但是颅部感染，前天就昏迷了。”与以往反常，他故意说了受折磨的细节，这是对方乐意听到的。果然被甩了一张单子——新生儿检测单，居然已经生了。

姓名，不出意料的空白，出生日期是前天，性别写着“女”，第一行是血型，B型血，那么是个闹腾的小姑娘。下面转氨酶免疫球蛋白之类杂七杂八的他看不太懂，倒也都在正常值里。

但是没有那一项。他反反复复扫了两遍：没有那一项。

纸单被人极不客气地从面前抽走，他的呼吸开始变得急促。“没有？”

对面的反应是平静中带着压力，显然也是用力消化过这一事实：“带没带病，六个月才能查得出来，也有可能是在一岁之后有症状。”

男家属用拳头抵住嘴，轻轻咳了一声：“生下来的时候…脚底发黄，一下来就送隔离箱了。”

黄疸，新生儿常见的临床病，但放在这种案例上谁也不敢下结论。

说白了，都是血液问题。

“能替……能看一眼孩子吗？”他犹豫着问出来，感到希望渺茫。

这时走廊中有人加入他们：“楠出院手续办好了，车在楼下。”得了这句话，一家人约好了似地一齐散开，缓慢整理着衣服包袋。“行啊，你看吧。”还是那个男家属，居然还有些笑意：“谁想看都行。”

他站在原地，先是感到疑惑——孩子还在，大人就要走了吗？

然后他就明白了。

怎么拦都拦不住，手敢伸出去会被立刻拂开，以旧情人的身份照顾了孩子他爸十个月，那家人根本碰都不想碰他，这地方没人想碰他，可是他还在祈求，“欸，别留孩子在这儿，别留孩子一个在这儿啊。别不要她！”他不得不张开双臂，努力拦住整个出口，并且将身体放得很低，他快跪下了。

给我吧。他说。我来养，行吗？


	19. Chapter 19

而这仅仅是自己第二次来朱一龙家。白宇坐在床边想，多么奇妙。

这是一个做爱的场所，其他的事都不适合、都做不好。到最后他跟他之间仿佛也只留下做爱这一件事是始终完好无损的。“男人都是下半身动物”，这话说得还真对，自己大晚上跑到前男友的床上发春梦，醒来听见对方问做不做，眼都不眨地就把裤子脱了，可不就是下半身动物。这其实没什么不好，因为爽也是真的，他出了很多汗，抓挠着抓不住朱一龙的胳膊，被干得一下比一下舒服，迷迷糊糊合不上嘴，最后他小腿肚抽搐，怎么都射不出来了，朱一龙就跪下来给他口交，跟梦里的情境一样。

他光着脚闲逛在漆黑的客厅，深夜里增氧泵的运作声格外明显，声音造成了一种视觉错乱，仿佛流淌在绿萝和观叶竹上的月光才是震动的水影，而他的整个世界，这三十平的方格子，则变成了一个大鱼缸，接吻鱼贴着面颊浮动掠过，膨胀的鱼目精神失常地瞪着。

沙发是皮质的，陷进去就会被陈旧的二手烟包围，怪不得养了这么多植物。朱一龙抽烟过肺很严重，一次他学着像他那样，屏住鼻息让烟流顺着下呼吸道走，即刻就疼得咳嗽，胸背都弓起来。

决定给自己找点事做之后，白宇戴上眼镜，按亮手机，黑暗中屏幕的光不比聊天记录的内容更刺眼，虽然大部分都是三言两语：“3B在施工、我下去了、我上去了、明天来拿画、我下班了、你在哪里、你在哪里、你在哪里？”

超过一行字的内容都是他发的，其中有很长的一段，那时友馆营建了放映厅，邀请几个同事看电影，去的时候以为是普通爽片，看了五分钟连僵尸都出来了，他越来越坐不住，上网一搜才知道是cult，临时改的分级，气得他立马给朱一龙发微信：［遭遇了虚假营销！！]

［-怎么了？］

［说是美国大片，结果爆米花都没法吃］

［-为什么没法吃？］附带了一个露牙笑的表情，能想到对方也是笑着的。

［因为有点吓人］

没有收到回复的五分钟后：

［眼睛闭上了。］还是他发的

眼睛真闭上了还怎么写微信？没话找话，这样居然也说得出口，真想穿越回一个月前掐死自己。他点开对方头像，把记录全删了，旋即埋进沙发里长出一口气，不想动弹。朱一龙买药回来时以为他又睡了，将水放在茶几上，坐在沙发边安静地看了他一会儿。

“白宇。”不知道过了多久，对方开口唤道，还抓了抓他的手臂，动作很轻。

他慢慢把眼睛睁开。“龙哥。”他说。

对这个称呼明显感到意外，对方却也没说什么，只是把水端过来让他拿着。“有痰没有？”

他试着咳了咳：“有。”

“发烧了？”朱一龙皱起眉，将手背抵到他的额头上试体温。然后从那一袋零零总总的药盒中挑了一板黄色的，拆出两只褐色的小瓶：“先喝双黄连吧，喝两支。”白宇就在一旁剥吸管。口服液的瓶口压得很紧，对方持着瓶身，让他把吸管用力扎下去。

朱一龙用毛巾给他擦颈背上已经干了的汗，趁着看不见彼此表情， 白宇决定抓紧把要说的说了。

“对不起啊。”

“嗯？”隔着一条毛巾，对方的手按着他的脖颈，熟悉的呼吸落在他的耳根，一个极亲密的瞬间，家具仿佛又漂浮起来。白宇吮净了最后一口又甜又苦的药水，说:“那天是我冒失，坐在你腿上，被人看见了。”

朱一龙听了就笑：“白宇，我说了，这件事跟你没关系的。”

“哦。”白宇说：“你说什么就是什么吧。”

“我说你应该跟李现和好。”

他立刻坐直身体：“你怎么知道我俩吵架了？”

“他回公教砸了办公桌。我一直在库房，就也听说了。”朱一龙说：“怎么会生这么大气？”

白宇顿了顿，把药瓶丢进垃圾桶，清脆一声响。

“他说咱们有病。”他说：“说这个事有病。”

“什么咱们？”对方极敏感地问：“你和他说了咱们的事？”

“没说。”白宇垂下头，想起李现的话，从心底感到沮丧：“你有毛病，那我也有了。”

朱一龙却立刻打断他。“你没有。”

猝不及防地，对方神经质般站起来，从电视柜中取出一个大信封，蹲下来递给他。

这是戳了哪根了？白宇不明就里地接过。信封没有绕上线，拿在他手里的那瞬间就被重力冲开，一大堆纸单、白色黄色的，雪片一样散落在膝盖和地板上，白宇把纸单一张张拾起，看出是医院的检测报告单，但抬头都不同，三家医院、四家医院、五家医院——对方居然跑了五家医院去做身体检查。他仔细看了看，有的连双眼视力都写着，近视度数跟他差不多，有的就只包含几项病毒抗体，内容荒诞可笑，有乙肝就算了，连他妈艾滋都有，还他妈张张都有，他翻动那些小纸片，都是正常的，当然都是正常的！

“你这个，抽血强身吗？”白宇问。

这话说得太好笑，朱一龙也笑了。

“早就准备好了，一直没来得及给你。”朱一龙挪动着靠近，递过来一张又一张无意义的检查单，像个耍赖的孩子：“你看看嘛，没病，是正常人。”

为了帮自己捡这些东西，对方跪下了，捡完也没起来，就那样一直跪着，姿态单纯又脆弱。白宇伸出手，拍了拍他的肩。

“我知道啊。”他轻轻地说。

“你不知道。”男人歪过头，温顺而绝望地将侧脸枕在他的膝盖上。那接触面开始变得温热，亦或者只是深夜的幻觉。“你永远不会死的。”

于是白宇反应过来，对方回应的是那个问。

——2010710永失我爱，一串浅浅的铅笔痕迹。他问朱一龙，如果我死了，你在照片后面写点什么？

在一种福至心灵的顿悟中，白宇忽然意识到这是个有些残忍的问题。

 

====

 

独自一人的时候，他会看电视，CCTV6爱情片惊悚片动作片混着播，赶上什么看什么。白宇走的时候天光微白，歌舞片已经是尾声，他收拾了茶几，在厨房坐上水，浇花，开窗通风，并在做好这些事后坐回沙发上，等待新一天的来临。

六点一刻，他掏出手机。那是聊天记录最长的一段，画院建了放映厅，请他们去看电影，白宇被吓得连爆米花都不敢吃，给他发微信，而他在和同事裱一幅大绢，只能趁洗手时悄悄拿出来瞥一眼，再赶紧揣回兜里。

［-有点吓人。］

［-眼睛闭上了。］

——那双眼睛在黑框眼镜下总是瞪得圆圆的，嘴唇如果被他亲肿了，看过来的时候就会无意识地张着，像个傻乎乎的小鸭子。

水响了，电视机里的剧情进行到最后一幕，女主角穿着百合花般的裙子登上屋顶，她旋转身体，裙摆散开又收紧，她准备念出最后一段独白：

“现在我面对着这个充满了星光与默示的夜，第一次向这个冷漠的世界敞开了我的心扉。我体验到这个世界如此像我，如此有爱融洽，觉得自己过去曾经是幸福的，现在依然是幸福的。”

他也闭上眼。

电影结束了，字幕滚动上升。他靠在沙发背上，无声无息地痛哭着。


	20. Chapter 20

中午吃完饭，他们又集体叫了喜茶，取外卖的时候路过下沉大厅，远远地仿佛有一百只鸭子在叫，定睛一看，原来下面挤满了小孩。最近文化部搞的什么美育政策，要“充分利用现有的社会机构”，接上级指令，他们馆对接全区四所小学两所初中，从做课到组织活动，一条龙服务。所以这个月公教部没干别的，净收拾孩子了。跟考了个教师没区别，打饭的时候他听见小高这样说，人群开始哄笑，人群中没有朱一龙，他已经连续三五天没在公共场合见过他了。

白宇站在台阶顶端望了一会儿小鸭子们，直到卜冠今出来找人，出其不意打了他一下：“你想私吞公共财产？”

哪能呢，白宇把两袋外卖递给她，对方接过也没走。

“看什么呢？”卜冠今问。

“没啥。”白宇说。

于是他又挨了一下。

“疼！”白宇揉着胳膊。真疼。

“朱老师小孩在下面？”她扬扬下巴。

他下意识点了头，才想起他们维持的假象是不熟——不过也没关系了，破罐破摔吧。一旁女同事却很不在意：“也是没想到，唉。”

白宇转过头，看着她说出那些话：“不像你，他跟我们一直不太交流。现在知道了，以前的事倒也明白了很多。”

明白了那些？白宇不敢问。

“是我就不会往外说。”卜冠今叹了一口气：“朱老师是好人。闹成现在这样，实在不应该。”

闹成什么样了？他依然不敢问。

“你说呢？我看他对你一直挺好的。”她也看向白宇。

现在是中午刚过，大巴车送过来两个班的孩子，老师们都在美术馆门口等剩下的两个班，里面这些人闹哄哄的就没集合。少儿美育只是公教部的一小部分职责，他们都不是专业老师，也都不想操老师的心，所以如他所见，孩子们在地上撒泼打滚干嘛的都有。对九月而言美术馆不是陌生的地方，她轻车熟路地去休息区拿饼干吃。免费提供的柠檬水和饼干罐子放在白色的方形台上，刚费力地垫起脚，便有人替自己取下那个大罐子，用公用的料理夹捡出一块曲奇，放在盘子里递给她。

“小九月。”是两个笑得漂亮的姐姐，她不认识的，正蹲在面前循循善诱：“小九月，告诉姐姐，你妈妈是谁啊？”

“九月！”

白宇快步走上前，直截了当将她抱起来，恶狠狠地斜了那两人一眼——他是真的生气了。“白宇！”小孩揪住他的耳朵惊喜地叫了出来，孩子下手不知轻重，耳朵根火烧火燎的，却绝不令人讨厌。他稳稳地托住九月，将她往上颠了颠：“走啊，大哥哥带你参观参观。”

“饼干。”

“咖啡厅的东西不好吃，那都放了很久的。”他说：“以后都不要再吃了。”

说是参观，其实他也没想好要往哪里去，四层有个交互式展览，他一路抱着她上楼，和她一起翻制了一个石膏手掌（只有成人才可以做，所以是他的手掌，九月沮丧了一会儿），趁着石膏未干她又拿了很多干花和蜡笔，在上面做装饰。

小孩玩得不亦乐乎，他掏出手机给李现打电话，立刻就接通了，对方显然在忙别的事，声音听起来像是在捂着话筒。

“白宇，我开会呢。”

“你能不能管管你们美育组的人？”上次吵架的气氛还在，他将刚才的事怒气冲冲地复述了一遍，态度可以说是非常之不好：“你们烦朱一龙我没意见，冲着孩子来不太好吧？”

听起来对面的确是有点不方便：“我不知道，我真不知道，白宇，我这两天一直开会呢。”

“对不起，啊？晚上回朝阳，我找你吃饭？”李现讨好地说。

这时候最好有个翻盖手机，能让自己“啪”地挂了，可惜天下已经是乔布斯和库克的。他十分不解气地按了锁屏，双手往兜里一揣，心中浮现那天李现的脸。

他想，其实一开始对方并未流露出过多反感。

“都乱的，那些人。”李现神神秘秘地说：“听说以前有人在传染病医院见过他，就东城那家定点医院。”

白宇把抽到一半的烟掐了。

“大一下学期你跟人出去睡，然后你觉得自己得乙肝了，不敢在附近看，半夜拉着我去医院，怀柔的医院，你忘了？”他说。

谁也不可能忘。那时候李现肚子疼得冒汗，屁股挨在医院的塑料凳上救命似地攥着他的手，不断重复：“我得乙肝了，完了，以后要隔离了，我要退学了。”那豆大的汗珠一粒粒从额头上冒出来，吓得白宇哆哆嗦嗦就信了：“没事，没事的，乙肝算什么，哥们不会不要你的。”他不断安慰着李现，用力拍着他的背，自己却快哭出来。走廊对面的女护士像看神经病一样看着他俩。

结果是阑尾炎，就近安排了住院，那时候没有微信转账，通讯不便，一万块钱是白宇垫付的。第二天李现做手术，他自己一个人去雁栖湖玩，在破破烂烂的游乐场买烤肠吃，有个离子烫嚼口香糖的女孩在对面玩了很久的手机，走过的时候飘落一张纸巾在桌上，上面有串qq号。他将纸巾叠好收到口袋里，在湖边心情很好地转了一天，还喂了鸽子，回医院的时候掏出来一看：九位号码已经被手汗浸得只剩下最后一个数字。

“8。挺好。挺吉利。”李现躺在病床上，越笑越疼，越疼越笑：“她可能是想祝你早日发财。”

念书时对方一直人缘好，男女不忌的那种好，那时候老有学弟加李现qq，他半是抱怨半是炫耀，还给白宇看过。其实大学期间也有男生找过白宇，那封信却不知怎么跑到了全班同学那里，上课的时候他正在专心剪着色卡，前面一小撮突然聚起来，不时发出爆笑，老师走过来，轻而易举地取得那张纸。

站在教室中央，她扶正眼镜，用一种严肃的语调大声读了出来。

那里面写了一首诗。

“愿我的藤蔓紧紧缠绕你的枝条，愿你的波浪永远拂平我的皱纹，愿飞鸟停留在此，我们要终身喜乐。 ”

“谁写的？”她抬头问。

“反正是男的。”女生笑嘻嘻地说。

“写给谁的？”

这次是他暗恋的女同学：“老师，您往下念嘛。”

理所当然，所有目光聚集到自己身上，于是白宇站起来，走过去。当着所有人的面把那张纸剪成细碎的一片片，纷纷扬扬撒到地上。

李现说：“没关系，我不跟你吵。”白宇说：“你说清楚，同性恋怎么就有病了？”李现说：“我的个神仙，这么个破事到底跟你他妈的有什么关系啊？”

——居然是2018年了，他突然有些恍惚，居然有十多年过去了。他爱过的，爱过他的，已经像碎纸片一样在风中消散了。

身边有人在拽他的裤脚：“小叔叔！”白宇蹲下来，哭笑不得地问：“傻孩子，我到底是你什么人啊？”

对方把被干花插成马蜂窝的石膏送给他，开始往他身上蹦。

“一开始小爸是让我叫你叔叔...”这是一个很长的句子，配上一整套攀爬动作她才把它说完：“...可是后来他不管我了，翟叔叔说，因为你永远不会来了。”

“不过我不信。”

那颗小脑袋枕在他肩膀上，开开心心地说：“我以后都叫你叔叔，只叫你叔叔，行吗？”

=====

他把九月浩浩荡荡一路抱进修复室。一推门正好撞见朱一龙从一根筷子上尝东西，小孩眼睛都亮了：“我也想尝尝...”

看见是他们俩，对方并没有流露出意外。白宇抱着她走过去，台面上摆着一张金碧山水，画不大，用亚克力罩子罩住了。

“糖蒜水。”朱一龙就着他的胳膊亲了孩子一口：“你怎么尝?”

白纱布兜子在石臼里，旁边还有一小碟透明液体。白宇抽抽不怎么通气的鼻子，确有一股蒜味：“你做晚饭呢？”他问。

对方笑：“补金箔呢。”

“没有胶吗？”

“这是古代办法。”朱一龙拍拍罩子：“胶干得太快，用这个，贴完一面还能再翻过来再贴一面。”

“后来去俄罗斯开会，他们那补圣像画居然也是用这个。”他自言自语。

“总比胶矾水好。”白宇说：“那玩意看你尝多了，总觉得有毒。”

“你也尝了不少。”朱一龙说。

“留着你自己中毒吧。”白宇说：“我永远不死呢。”

对方猛地抬头，眼睛已经红了。白宇把九月放到地上：“别乱跑。”他说。随后直起身，把嘴唇凑过去，意料之中地被朱一龙躲闪开。

“就给你一次机会。”白宇说：“虽然你现在嘴里全是蒜味，但是还是给你最后一次机会。”


	21. Chapter 21

朱一龙拿着那一摞化验单，绕着客厅走了一圈，不知道放哪里，犹豫着竟似乎还要递给他，白宇两只手搭着沙发背，撂狠话撂得毫无感情：“再晃，再晃给你裱脑门上。”

“检疫合格，是这个意思不？”他说。

对方抿了抿嘴，将纸单卷起来揣到兜里，走到沙发边坐下：“合不合格大哥说了算。”

白宇捏他的下巴：“大哥说来二斤里脊。”

朱一龙笑了，俯身过来亲吻他的鬓角，然后是眼睛，鼻子，很快白宇觉得自己整个脸都湿漉漉的，他张开嘴，伸出一点舌头，对方就吮上来了。百来斤里脊肉压在身上，很重，他有点喘不过气。“——让一让啊，让一让各位。”偏偏穿着背心的翟天临在这时过来浇花。 朱一龙支起身体，白了他一眼。

“你走沙发啊？”他问。

从乡下考察回来，对方整体黑了一个色度，本来就不好惹的脸看上去更不好惹了。白宇坐起来，打着圆场说道：“这绿萝叶子挺大的。”

“给你你要不要？”翟天临立马问——吓得他赶紧摇头。

朱一龙说：“他是真的想给你。”

......我也是真的不敢要啊。为了缓解尴尬他站起身，假装做着扩胸运动。窗台旁还有一个张牙舞爪的综合健身器材，白宇瞟瞟室友的肚腩——应该是朱一龙在用的，便跨坐上去，果然对方站起身，饶有兴趣地看着自己。这是赶鸭子上架了，白宇只好抓住两个把手，使劲往前推。

一分钟之后，朱一龙说，我来。

“......”白宇离开纹丝不动的器材，换对方坐上去，推了两个，然后眼睛看着自己，又推了两个。

“我要扫地。”翟天临颇为嫌弃的声音传来：“开屏开俩就得了，起来吧。”

那是个周末，朱一龙那副金箔没补完，加班捣蒜去了。白宇则自告奋勇来接九月下补习班，临近过年，街上的气氛热烈，闹哄哄的小孩抱在怀里唱着闹哄哄的歌，突然勾得自己心血来潮，将她往上举了两下，逗得对方笑得不停。

“叔叔是不是很有劲？”白宇问。小孩极配合地点点头，“叭”地亲了他一口。

“是不是比你爸有劲？”他继续问。

九月又点点头：“我小爸能把我扔到树那么高。”

我靠。

白宇说：“他接得住？”

九月说：“他把我，把我接住然后再把我扔到树那么高。”

趁着朱一龙不在，带小孩来吃冰。冷饮店里白宇打开笔记本，群聊天发了年终总结的表格，又是一个催人加班的事实。入职的时候他跟美术馆签了二十个展，如果想下一季度不累死，就得抓紧在春节前把二三月份新展的方案定下来。  
私聊里李现分享了一个搞笑视频，一个小狗在泳池边走，忽然落水了。他没有笑，但是回了个笑脸。

与李现的和解来得突然又必然：前几天他去杨主任那开会，回来的时候展厅的画车竟然全被楼下1A搬去了，对方说是展期急，让他通融，但谁的展期不急？搬画的、定点的师傅都在那干等，那可都是钱啊，白宇自己一个人在1A说得口干舌燥，他都想报警了，纠结中李现带着楼上的师傅冲进来，当着另一个团队的面告诉这些人：“见着一辆开一辆，五分钟之内全都弄上去。”

他横刀立马的，对方愣是没话了。

“布展的时候这儿就是个工地。”事后李现一副恨铁不成钢的样：“你跟工地的人讲什么道理啊？”

白宇就讪讪地笑：“这不是你来了就好使了。”

他们暂时和好了，再也没有聊过引起争吵的事。事实是很清楚的，李现是他一辈子的朋友，他一辈子都不会有这么好的朋友了，他不愿意因为任何事与他吵架，对方也是一样。

......

“叔叔，我想吃绵绵冰。”九月晃着腿说。

白宇越过屏幕，摸摸她的脑袋：“别告诉你爹就行。”

所在是一家开在商业区的韩式雪冰，他排队排了好一会儿， 回来的时候竟然发现座位旁边蹲了个人——吓得他差点把盘子扔了！白宇三步并作两步，将冰点摔在一边，抓住那人的肩膀：“你干什么？！”

对方站了起来，是个中年男人，穿着皮大衣，头上没几根毛，白宇不放开他，又喊了一遍：“他妈的问你话呢，你想干什么？”

室内开始有目光聚集过来，那人却始终不回应，十分冷静的模样，从头到脚扫了他几眼，甩开手走了。白宇掏出手机拍了一张便赶紧瞧去九月，后者跟没事人一样，已经在用勺子挖厚厚的雪山。“刚才怎么了？”白宇紧张坏了：“他干什么了？”

她说：“他问我姓什么，叫什么。”

啊？白宇哑然，随后又问：“那你说了吗？”

“我小爸说不能回答陌生人的问题。”小孩又舀了满满一大勺，塞不进去也往嘴里塞：“除了警察叔叔。”

一番话说得像邀功，她觉得自己做得真棒，堪称一百分，本以为会获得夸奖，谁知对方抹了把汗，竟然抓起电脑，拉着她走了。

临睡之前白宇说商区那边不好，像是有盯着小孩的。对方点点头：“本来也怎么不带她去，都是甜品店，她看见了走不动。”

于是他便没有将这件事的详细告诉朱一龙。

加班到两点，第二天还要早起，像这样的时候对方就住在他家里，毕竟离单位比较近。他们面对面躺着，他伸手给朱一龙敲后背，对方就挪近了，把下巴枕到他的肩膀上。

他的宜家风出租屋也收拾出来了，家具磕伤人的尖角被用绒布包起来，卧室加了一条地毯，窗帘也换成了极厚的蓝色的布，晚上吊灯的光映在上面，像银河的倒影。朱一龙老是起身，让那个灯晃，他说看着好玩，有催眠的效果。气得白宇把人抓回被里七手八脚地镇压住：“能不能睡觉了？你是猫吗？”

“是猫也挺烦你的。”他在失去意识之前嘟囔着：“啥都不说，啥都不问。”

“那怎么办啊？”朱一龙问。

白宇说：“杀了吃肉......”然后便睡着了。

连着赶了几个通宵便是春节，朱一龙那边忙起来不要命，但假放得是真早，交班之后男人每天在白宇家楼下接他下班，搞得自己还挺不好意思，每天都是一路小跑着回来。这样过了几周，终于熬到年三十，解放军入城！北平解放！他们带九月去吃小山，最后朱一龙让人把眼睁睁看着端过来的冰激凌撤走，又把小孩弄哭了。

“你就不能对孩子好点？”白宇盘腿坐在一边，实在看不下去。

“对牙不好，”男人说：“对眼睛也不好，吃多了她还发烧。”

“你就是爱管人。”白宇说。

“行啊。”朱一龙说：“等你回来好好管管你。”

一顿日料消耗掉了他在北京的最后一天，两个大男人在桌子底下隐晦地勾勾搭搭，怎么都找不出档儿亲热，都被情欲磨得心烦意乱。飞机在下午三点，朱一龙开车送他去机场，九月在后座上玩ipad。漫长的红灯，朱一龙的手指伸过来，轻轻抚摸他的嘴唇，被白宇一口叼住了，不轻不重地吮。

“别这样。”刺激让男人收回手，笑出了声。


	22. Chapter 22

一年倒头就盼着那么几天假，真回家了又觉得没意思。每天睡到十一点出来见客，一轮轮认识不认识的亲戚来了又走，点头摇头的不是对象就是工作。他有一个颤颤巍巍需要人扶的大爷，进来就问：“什么时候毕业啊？”他说：“一三年。”大爷坐到沙发上：“什么时候毕业啊？”他给倒了杯茶说：“一三年。”大爷该回去打点滴了，儿女在门边给他穿鞋，大爷问：“娃你快毕业了啊？”白宇扶住墙：“......一三年。”

他姐一家今年去日本过年，初七才回来，春晚结束后，他在卧室里听着窗外的鞭炮声给小侄子发红包。想了想，也给朱一龙发了一个，备注是“给您闺女”。接着他便插好耳机，把手机甩到一边开始等，果然没过一会儿就有电话回过来。

永远是一样的开场白：“......白宇。”

闲聊几句，氛围就开始往色情电话走，真是喜闻乐见。“我在被窝里呢。”白宇动了动腰，说。

“穿什么呢？”对方非常会顺水推舟。

他掀开被看了看，决定诚实地回答这个问题：“秋衣秋裤、袜子。”

脚步声，呼吸声，听起来朱一龙正在寻找一个合适说话的地方：“裤子脱了。”

他手脚并用地把秋裤蹭下去，一脚蹬远了。“那你也脱了。”一阵窸窸窣窣的声音：“嗯。”  
白宇翻身，换了一个拱起的姿势，耳机的线垂在嘴唇边：“我趴着了。”

“不许碰下面。”

“我靠。”他本来都摸着了，听见这话像一个漏气的气球一样瘪了下去：“怎么着，我给你表演几个俯卧撑你听听啊？”

然而事实证明，对朱一龙这个人，他是真的学不完。

“先把上衣叼住，”隔着电流，对话的声音变得有些沙哑：“用你的前胸在床单上蹭，好不好？”

......

家里人多亲戚也多，过年的时候不怎么做饭，都是订在外面酒楼，从三十到初三吃了五顿席，吃得他一看见服务员就犯恶心，初四起来一上称，倒轻了三斤，这找谁说理去？他妈一推门，白宇赶紧从体重秤上下来，还欲盖弥彰地踩了一脚好让数字消失。

淡淡瞥了一眼，他妈也没问什么，毕竟他什么德性不用问也知道，吃完一盘火龙果，白宇把脑袋轻轻靠在她的肩上，妈妈还年轻。他闭起眼睛，幸福地想。

接着就降下晴天霹雳：“下午你爸要找你谈事儿。”  
“妈~~”他拉长了声音。

柔软的手指在梳理他的发旋：“讲。”

“我想回北京。”白宇说。

机舱欢快的《好运来》背景音中，白宇编辑了一条信息：我回北京了，你信不信？

对方的回复很快显示出来：怎么了？

关于朱一龙在北京过年的事他们早就交流过，过年不回家，十有八九是有难言之隐，再加上对方那些事，光自己所知就麻烦得够呛，因此他始终没有询问对方的家人在哪，或者说有没有家人。

不太好意思直接说出想跟他一起过年的意图，白宇决定卖个惨。[跟我爸吵架了。]

也确实吵架了。

[-现在在哪？]

[在滑行]

[在T3，飞机在滑行]白宇补充道。

对方发送了一个定位，放大看是个小区的名字：[过来]

他满心里只有一件事，压根来不及多想。地址离机场不远，远远看见熟悉的人影在大门口，白宇拔腿往前跑，人来人往，朱一龙一把拥住他：“吃饭了吗？”

车开了没多一会，到了一处居民区，越上楼梯越觉得不对劲，一开门他就傻了，这他妈是个家！白宇本能地往后退。朱一龙在身后说：妈。

......

只不过是从一个饭桌到另一个饭桌而已，他捧着一杯茶，反复劝说自己，没什么。没什么的。朱一龙他爸在对面拉开椅子坐下，那漫长的心理建设立刻就崩了：很有什么！非常有什么！

很普通的民居，因为离四环有距离所以空间大些，装修看起来有年头了，但打扫得很干净。墙壁是淡绿色的，厨房和客厅隔着的毛玻璃门也是淡绿色的。硕大的中国结悬挂在立式电视背后，电视没关，还在重播那个很多人笑的打假小品，葛优说：“我尊贵的父亲......”

“叔叔。”白宇露出牙齿，试图让自己呈现出一个微笑。

他是临时买的机票，头发在飞机上睡成了稻草窝也没想着弄，刚才在卫生间偷偷压了半天后脑勺上立着的毛，这会儿感觉它又翘起来了，也没法照镜子。

对方抽了一会儿烟，用武汉话对朱一龙说：“长得像某某（没听清）”

朱一龙向白宇解释：“说你像我舅舅。”

然后他转过头，抱怨道：“爸，哪像啊。”

“吃完饭带你朋友去......吗（地名，又没听清）”

朱一龙点点头：“我拿一瓶走，之前说过的。”

“一瓶够？”

“够，冬天反正不多。”男人肯定地说。

于是他爸起身，走进厨房。

他也听不懂，他也不敢问。不知是不是看出自己的紧张，对方父母话都很少，妈妈更是只说了一句：腊鱼是自己家熏的，别的地方吃不到。在期待的注视中白宇夹了好几块，别说，有滋有味的确实很下饭。吃完朱一龙就示意他穿衣服，吃完就走啊？白宇用嘴型和眼神发出质疑，对方笑了：“那你晚饭想吃什么。”他当时就从椅子上跳起来。

车就停在楼下，九月熟练地掰开座位钻进后排，刚才在饭桌上她跟他实在太亲了，白宇觉得这事根本瞒不住。朱一龙正在一趟一趟地往后备箱搬东西，随后停下来，和妈妈说着什么，为了礼貌，白宇听见就下了车。

“好好玩啊。”女人看见是自己，笑着说。

“阿姨回见。”白宇招了招手。背后小孩从车窗里探出头：“姥姥我明天，我回来想吃那个肉。”朱一龙把她的小脑袋按回去：“坐好。”

中途加了一趟油，朱一龙弄了两桶5加仑的农夫山泉塞到后备箱里，看白宇蜷在副驾驶不玩手机也不说话，他挠了一下他的下巴：“白宇，你是不是不高兴了？”

白宇说：“我就是觉得你不应该让我空手去。”

朱一龙说：“吃顿便饭而已，这有什么。”

“看见你头顶那撮毛就想笑，我妈刚才忍得，都没说几句话。”他说。


	23. Chapter 23

飞机坐得人疲惫，中午又吃得太饱，一开上五环他就不管不顾地睡了，只要朱一龙不把自己卖掉，去哪儿都无所谓。一连做了三个梦，醒过来的时候竟然还在行驶，白宇揉着眼睛坐直身体，听见身旁的男人半是抱怨地说：“你俩一起打呼噜，听得我好困啊。”

他扒着座椅一瞧，果然九月也睡了，半张脸还枕在小书包上，口水把红色布面浸成红褐色的。他们的车开得不快，一直在上坡下坡。白宇又往外看，发现窗外的风景已经从城市变成山区，道路变窄了，两侧的树木野蛮生长，不时刮到车窗上。

“怀柔？”他问。

“白河堡。”朱一龙回答：“会钓鱼么？”

下午四点半，出了进京检查站又过了十分钟，朱一龙直接把车开下辅路，下坡的地方沟壑有些陡，他也直接那么开，白宇喊着：“底盘！底盘！”“刮不着。”男人说：“来了无数次了。”

幸好不是雨季，路很结实，没出什么事。下车时，面前是大片的水域，水域远处则是起伏的冬山，天地辽阔，好像只在这一隅中。不知名的鸟类鸣了几声，又冷又清透的空气灌到肺里和脑子里，疲惫便一扫而空了。朱一龙去不远的地方抽烟，他则没有动。很快小孩也醒过来，抱着一个看起来比她还要高大的可乐瓶说要去打窝。

这是钓客才知道的词。白宇接过那个沉甸甸的瓶子，拧开闻了闻，一股腥呼呼的饵料味扑面而来。原来在家里他们讨论的一瓶够不够是指这个。“你会么？”他怀疑地问九月，“你让她去吧。”朱一龙在身后说：“她连绑线甩杆都会。”

小孩用尽全力拖着大可乐瓶跑到前面去了，白宇突然想起来一个更严肃的问题：“今晚在哪睡？”

朱一龙说搭帐篷，这个她也会。

“你这闺女带得够野的。”白宇说。

“这有什么，”对方一脸的不以为然：“我小时候，有一天武汉下雪，我爸带着我脱了上衣在雪地里站着。”

看到白宇的表情，他解释道：“不是罚站，就待一会儿。”

白宇问：“你爸怎么说？”

“什么都没说。”朱一龙支起手臂，对着天空抻了一个懒腰：“他什么都没说。”

“当时不明白，后来长大了，很多时候想起来......赤条条地在世界上，人生可能就是这样。”

太阳下山了，湖边的天空是浸润的，雾蒙蒙闪着牛奶般的光泽。霞光普照，远处的山林因背光而成了剪影，近处则像是紫色的锦缎。他们在发动机盖上铺了一条防滑毯和一条毛毯，肩并肩躺了上去。

车载音响开着，听了几首都是周华健的，“这些年，一个人，风也过，雨也走，有过泪，有过错，还记得坚持什么。”他扭过头，看向朱一龙，对方闭着眼睛，睫毛在夕阳和微风中颤动。白宇支起身体，就这样看着他的脸，内心突然感到无比地安定，以往那些怎么都不够的情欲，就在这时候竟消散了，几天前的色情电话没理由地涌上心头，滑稽得他想笑——他当然时时刻刻都想要他，但不知从什么时候开始，色情已然变成了某种友情、亲情的混合物，时时刻刻、分分秒秒。我好像有点爱你。白宇莫名其妙地想，我好像是在爱你了。

对方伸出一条胳膊，将自己的脑袋勾到胸口。“你还记得...”白宇喃喃道：“新年那天晚上，咱俩上去唱歌。”

朱一龙说：“嗯。”

“一黑一白。那时候就觉得......跟结婚似的。”白宇说。

那人依然没有睁开眼：“这就叫先婚后爱。”

说完却开始笑，笑得肚腹都在颤抖，简直停不下来。

“那天唱得太难听了。”朱一龙艰难地说。

四周彻底暗下来之后车灯的作用便显得格外重要。他们在昏暗又明亮的气氛中喝了一点酒，白宇把九月领回来，重新坐到前车盖上，忽然对下一首歌的前奏感到熟悉无比，一时间朱一龙也没想起来，直到——

最近比较烦，比较烦，比较烦，总觉得日子过得有一些极端，

我想我还是不习惯，从默默无闻到有人喜欢~

好歌。于是两个成年人肩并肩晃了起来，最近比较烦，比较烦，比较烦，朱一龙用手肘拐他：比你烦，他也用手肘拐朱一龙：比你烦。

对着天空，他们一起乱七八糟地唱道：最近比较烦，比你烦，也比你烦，我梦见和饭岛爱一起晚餐，

梦中的餐厅灯光太昏暗，我遍寻不着那蓝色的小药丸~

九月趁乱爬到朱一龙的身上，蹦跶两下，精准无误地踩中她爸的肚皮，朱一龙疼得哎呦叫了一声，整个人弓起来，车身不安摇晃，白宇扑过去捂住小孩的耳朵：“这首歌你不能听！”

朱一龙捂着肚子说：“她又听不懂...”

白宇说：“你怎么知道我在说什么？难道你知道饭岛爱是谁？”

朱一龙说：“我不知道饭岛爱是谁。”

白宇说：“哼哼。”

朱一龙说：“但是我知道白宇是谁。”

白宇说：“你说，来你说。”

朱一龙说：“白宇就是饭岛爱。”

早晨的水库边冷得彻骨，他哆哆嗦嗦起来撒尿、哆哆嗦嗦跑回帐篷里，钻到朱一龙身边，后者还在睡梦中，嘟囔着把自己揽住了。白宇“哈哈”地抖了一会儿，感觉寒气去得差不多，从枕头底下掏出手机看了眼时间：八点二十，这还钓哪门子的鱼，感情是出来睡懒觉的。

折腾着，九月也醒了过来，白宇打开后备箱，果然有一个卡式炉，他很快烧了水，小孩精得很，试图逃避刷牙，被逮了个正着。俩人一起吃了饭，九点半，朱一龙揉着眼睛出来了。

“鱼也还没醒呢。”接着他大言不惭地说。

不管鱼醒不醒，反正钓鱼的心意到了，上不上钩随便，这话是小时候爸爸跟他说过的。昨晚打窝的地方是在一处芦苇茂密的回湾，岸很平，人坐着刚好。白宇闷声往钩上捏饵，一旁男人忽然询问自己和家里吵架的原因。

“还能因为啥。”他不抬头地说。“过年过节那点事呗。”

“然后你就离家出走了？”

捏了半天，终于捏出了一个完美的水滴形。白宇擦了擦手，又放到鼻子底下一闻，真腥。“也不算吧。”他说：“过几天还得回家看我妈。十五那天。”

对方忽然凑上来，又亲，白宇想，没完没了了，但还是迎上去，他原来觉得亲嘴是个特别简单的事，跟朱一龙在一起之后发现才其实真的很复杂，脸不红心不热，分开的时候扯不出银珠子，那都不叫亲过。然而这个吻还是长到令人头晕目眩，他都快掉到他怀里了，还是不被放开。

“渴你就喝水，喝我干什么。”他用袖子擦着嘴，抱怨着。朱一龙也伸手过来帮他擦，若无其事道：“趁你还没走，多亲几下。”

看着你的漂。白宇说。

一共钓上来两尾草鱼，因为是冬天所以个头都不大，加起来没有五斤的样子，九月抱着桶就不撒手，朱一龙站起来在后面追，落在折叠凳上的手机就在这时响了起来，白宇回身喊道：“电话！”“谁啊？”对方问。他拿起来看了看：“陌生号！”

“你接！”朱一龙在车前扑住了小孩，后者不停地踢打挣扎着，“我想，我想烤鱼！”她还在护着那个桶。“我们太小了，还不能伤害小动物。”朱一龙抱住她的腰，试图不让水溅出来：“回去交给姥姥动手。”

“——姥姥也不能伤害小动物。”九月停了下来。“是啊，”朱一龙说：“所以我们今天不烤鱼。”

他俩走到河边，把桶给倒了。铅灰色的鳞影在水面上翻腾了一秒就沉了下去，不知道还能不能活。这是一个绝对会让白宇感到无语的行为，朱一龙回过头，对方居然在发愣。

他向他走去，那人便回过神来，抬起脑袋看着他。

“怎么了？”朱一龙问。

“啊，没什么。”对方很快地说。

他抬手，示意了一下白宇手里攥着的他的手机：“电话？”

“没有。”白宇说：“拜年的打错了。”

午饭在附近的农家院吃，农村还沉浸在过年的气氛中，水泥路上洒满了灰红的鞭炮痕迹，土狗受了惊吓，一有人经过就汪汪地叫。九月起得早又玩得累，吃了半碗饭，炕上一滚不再动弹。他俩要了三瓶啤酒，喝过两瓶半，白宇放下筷子坐到了朱一龙身边，“又亲？”朱一龙笑着问，他点点头，红着脸一扑，俩人就都挨着地了。在混乱中白宇七手八脚地爬到朱一龙身上，扒开他的外套。

“干什么？”朱一龙躺在地上。

“不知道。”白宇说。

然后他躬下身，拼命地、不管不顾地紧紧抱住了他。

是谁说生活就是问题叠着问题，那只是因为问题还不够多。

“我想了很久，真的很久...”情绪终于倾泻而出，白宇感觉自己整个人都在发抖：“实在没办法了，真的，我怎么都想不出。”

看不见对方的表情，也压根不想看对方的表情，他干脆闭上眼：“咱们逃跑吧。”


	24. Chapter 24

（请忽视酒驾orz）

回北京的路上，前半段是白宇开车。行至服务区朱一龙下车买水，去了七八分钟也没见人影。小孩还在睡，犹豫了几分钟，白宇也下去了。

这两年京郊一直修路。新环线走得更快，他们开的这条老路就一天比一天冷清，连etc也没装上，各种设施服务都旧了。白宇小跑两步，经过一排无人看管的摊铺，上面堆搡着落了灰的纪念品——朱一龙就在摊铺的尽头，正对着一个亮彩灯的抓娃娃机发呆，白宇踢踢踏踏走过去，无言地站到他身后。

自己好像的确比朱一龙高。

隔着男人的肩膀，白宇望向玻璃窗内。

“抽烟啦？”他踮起脚，嗅了嗅他的耳朵、头发。

“没抽。”朱一龙说，视线一直没有离开过箱底稀稀落落的毛绒玩具：“要不要？给你抓一个。”

白宇搡了他一把：“吹牛。”

“我尿尿去。”未等对方回应，他便主动指了指男厕，大摇大摆走过去，语气浮夸、动作刻意。白宇不想上厕所，他只是担心朱一龙一个人想不开。白宇对着镜子哗哗哗地洗手，出来时娃娃机的音乐还在放，只是已经没有人在附近。四下张望间，突然“嗖”地飞过来什么东西，白宇下意识接住，定睛一看，居然是个毛绒熊。

“......噢。”他无语。

朱一龙也轻轻搡了他一把，二人便一齐往回走。一路上白宇低着头，把那玩具翻来覆去地掂量：“怎么抓个白的？小孩玩两下就脏了。”

“你留着吧。”朱一龙语气平淡：“她去美国带不了那么多东西。”

那是一只柔软的迷你熊，鼻子眼睛都是小黑扣子，因为棉花塞得少、身子撑不起那颗脑袋，表情显得有点委屈。难怪朱一龙丢了魂似地瞧了半天。

小熊坐在白宇的膝盖上，垂头丧气地颠了一路，很快被后座的小孩抓走了，白宇不安地回过头，朱一龙只是开着车，对此没有任何反应。

从接到电话开始，他在脑子里排练了几百种可能出现的情况，最极端的都想过了，却怎么能知道是这样坦然接受的，对方甚至没有流露出一丝痛苦、一点抗争的意图。

他又想起那张照片，过山车上朱一龙紧紧地闭着眼睛。

“我不知道你怎么想的...”白宇说：“但是我觉得还不是没有回旋的余地。”

小孩跪在座椅上，正试图给小熊扎辫子，那熊果然被她捏炸毛了。

朱一龙问：“有什么余地？”

“就是不行，这样做不行，好吧，管它谁的孩子，这么多年问都没问过，看你养得好了就要抢走，世界上没有这样的事情，这不是欺负人吗？！”白宇情绪激动起来有些控制不住，朱一龙敏感地向后瞧了一眼，又瞧了他一眼，神色很淡很轻，有警告的意味——认识这么久，他从来没对白宇这样过。

这眼看着人都要没了你还在乎什么！你还瞪我！火一下窜上来，白宇直接说道：“那你看着办吧，反正你家不是我家，你家里事说到底跟我也没关系！”语罢他整个人往座椅里一钻，膝盖也窝了上来，像个大龙虾似的靠着车窗生闷气。

没人说话。半晌，一只手伸了过来，摸摸他的后颈，又碰碰他的耳朵。唉。白宇叹了口气，和缓了语气、勉勉强强问：“你们当时就真的没协议？字条都没有？”

对方单手持方向盘，右手从他耳缘划过，“啪”地落到他的大腿上：“当时...还在保温箱，她家人走了就再也没回来过，没留电话。后来我接她出院，用的是女方住院时办好的证明。”

“那户口怎么上的？”白宇追问。

“那时候我自己都还在北漂。”朱一龙说：“老家那边打点了一下，上的那边的，之后才跟我一起转过来京籍，她要在朝阳上学嘛。”

白宇说：“你果然是为了这个考的咱单位。”

这是他们相遇的原因，跟自己原先猜得差不多，白宇心里很有一种成就感，仿佛在从前不了解他的时候就已经足够了解他。

驾驶位那边沉浸在往事不堪回首中，注意不到他：“靠......考个体制内考了三年，后来我每天跟备战高考差不多的，就差额头绑个红带子了。”

白宇问道：“你哪科不好？”

“哪科都不好！”朱一龙拍了一下方向盘：“我原先的公司是意大利的，学修复谁考英语啊，学希腊语都不学英语的。”

白宇点点头：“幸好孩子不随你，孩子随他爸。”

“她随她爸就完啦！”朱一龙更气愤了：“她爸就特别聪明但是态度极差，作业弄得乱七八糟的，交白卷说自己是在搞反阐释。”

“......”朱一龙抿抿嘴。

“原来是同学。”白宇作若有所思状。

朱一龙嘴巴鼓起来了。

“别担心小河豚，我已经知道怎么办啦，”白宇拍着他的肩膀道：“扔女婴，挺标准的遗弃，打官司他们反而要被问责的。”

现下的情况看，这条路就是最优解。因着家里做生意的原因，他是接触过一些法律事务的，对这方面的程序比一般人熟悉很多。只要朱一龙开口，自己甚至立刻能联系到这方面的律师。可是——树木和车辆在窗外加速掠过，白宇扭头望向他，一瞬间敏感地察觉到对方整个人都在抗拒。

是因为刚才被自己套了话吗？朱一龙真正在意的是这个吗？

“手头有困难的话，律师费咱俩摊呗”，他咽了口唾沫，补充道。

“能不能让我再想想。”朱一龙说。

这样的答复。依然是这样的答复，一个真正令人困惑的态度，甚至让人忍不住问出这样的问题：

“这还是你孩子吗？”你那么爱她。后半句没说出口。

天逐渐黑了，朱一龙将前灯调亮：“你也是我的孩子啊。”

“那我出，花多少钱我全出，”白宇在旁边一下坐直了：“你到底有什么好想的？你怎么会这么绝望？”


	25. Chapter 25

他在自己的床上扭扭屁股扭扭腿，躺出一个“大”字。

今天是假期最后一天，白宇窗帘没拉好，十点钟被阳光晒醒，就开始生闷气。朋友约了四排，他没开麦打了一局就扔了。李现发微信问他到北京没，几点到，要不要接，他也懒得回。

不起床一开始是在想事情，后来逐渐演变成憋尿，白宇闭着眼咬着牙，闷不做声地抗争了半个多小时，最终该放水还是要放水。回来路上不知哪里冒出个烟盒，是那位大哥抽的细烟。他本来心情都有点好了，看见这个直接一脚踩扁。

又吵架了。跟朱一龙在一起自己就没有不生气的时候，尤其是这一次，对方没有一句反驳，只是一味退让，多说两句倒像是在欺负他似的，本来占着理的心也虚了。这几天搞冷战没联系，朱一龙应该是在跟要孩子的人交涉，也不知道怎么谈的，是不是又挨欺负了。白宇想到翟天临，本以为那人不好惹的样子，起码会想要抗争一番，结果一听说打官司，对方的反应竟与朱一龙一模一样：“要上庭？那肯定不行，一撕破脸她不就什么都知道了，他肯定不愿意。”

这么长的相处时间里，上了不少床，也打了不少架，白宇逐渐发现一个秘密，那就是朱一龙在很认真地害怕着一个东西，白宇猜不着它的内容，却经常能摸到它的形状，因为他只要一碰着它，朱一龙就要把他推开。这个令人恐惧的巨大实体，应是与着朱一龙的过去相关，对方既不想让他看见，也不想让九月看见，为了保证这一点，男人可以毫不犹豫地丢开他们，甚至可以失去他们。

这一次，白宇已经根本不再想朱一龙是不是真的在乎了——完全不是不在乎，他只是可以承受失去。

而九月和他又有什么共同点呢？因为这样的秘密对其他某些人来说竟是显而易见的，比如翟天临。

“撕破脸就知道什么？”白宇在电话里追问，那头立刻偃旗息鼓绝不多讲一字，甚至开始反过来开解他：“跟自己的家人移民美国也挺好，在国内俩大男人带孩子本来就不方便，小孩子再过两年懂事了，班上小猫小狗怎么说她，你仔细想想。”

所以说，操心也是瞎操心，他们担心的事情根本就不会告诉他。白宇翻了个身，感到自己的心被多种相互作用的情绪充斥着，好像要沉到地里。李现打电话来，他根本接不动，摸索着按了静音键，结果没过一会儿又响，连着按了三四个白宇才反应过来不对，扑腾起来一看屏幕：都是朱一龙打来的。

肯定不是什么好事——他那一颗心立刻就悬到嗓子眼，“喂。”白宇接了起来。

“我今天送她。”朱一龙说。

地址发过来在南苑，一个儿童动物园，收假的最后一天二环已经开始堵车，他在出租车上折腾了近五十分钟才到，在售票亭还差点找不着身份证，急得一头一脸全是汗。餐厅倒显眼，广场上一个巨大的长颈鹿建筑，他冲进去，朱一龙正独自坐在门边，桌上一堆花里胡哨的包装纸，只有蔬菜剩下了——旁边凳子上一个鼓囊囊的新书包。

看见书包还在，白宇心里多少就有底了：“人呢？”

男人往里扬扬下巴：“在玩乐高。”

喘着气，坐也坐不下的，白宇就开始训他：“你今天告诉我就对了！我可是你......这么大的事你就应该告诉我！”

“是我什么？”朱一龙问。

“......”犹豫着，他四下瞄了几眼，压低声音道：“男朋友！”

“谁是我男朋友？”看表情对方明明是想笑的。

“我走了。”白宇说。朱一龙探身，拽住了他的手腕，神情有些摇曳，白宇看着他，心里比刀割还难过。

“你们就在这交人？”他问。

“出去之后。”朱一龙说：“你——”话音未落就被打断，于此同时白宇呃了一声：一枚人肉炮弹击中了他的后腰。自己来的时候本来就跑得急，这一下肺差点没给撞出去，他痛苦地咳个不停，炮弹还在兴高采烈地呼唤着：“小白哥哥！”

我是你叔叔。纠正的话到嘴边又被咽下，白宇摸着喉咙想，反正再也没有用了。

“玩好了吧？”男人把卡递给她：“玩好了自己去结账。”

服务生带着小孩颠颠地跑远了，她今天穿了一身黑裙子，金光闪闪的童鞋，一看就是新买的贵牌子，白宇把那快要爆炸的书包拉开一剌：果然塞满了大大小小的商品包装袋。

白宇叹了口气。

“过了这么一天，她想明白要恨你一辈子。”

“不会的。”朱一龙缓慢地说：“一辈子很长，恨着恨着就把我忘了。”

走出动物园大门的白宇十分警惕，生怕哪里冒出一堆人马当街抢人——倒也没有，他们无灾无难、径直上了朱一龙的车，九月坐在副驾，脆生生地问道：“我要走了吗？”

“嗯。”朱一龙说：“之前说好的，去家人那里玩一段时间。”

九月说：“你不去吗？”

朱一龙说：“不去。”

九月问：“翟叔叔不去吗？”

朱一龙说：“也不去。”

“那我也不想去。”九月开始耍赖，朱一龙很勉强地冲她笑了一下：“之前说好的，明明一说去美国，你立刻就答应了。”九月说：“我不认识他们。”“他们很爱你。”朱一龙说：“他们回来就是想见你。”

“可是我现在就是不想去了。”为了明确传达这一点，她开始用拳头凿他，用牙咬他，当然都不是来真的。白宇坐在后面，眼睁睁看着朱一龙一只胳膊挡着九月，动作似乎是想开车，却不知怎的踩了一脚油门就停下。男人说：“白宇。”

“怎么了？”早觉得不对，他立刻问道。

朱一龙把车门打开，“换一下，你开。”白宇下了车，跑到驾驶旁，里面的人却没有下来的意思。

“能不能扶我一把。”朱一龙恳求：“我腿软了。”

开到了指定地点，白宇抢先跑下车，想把朱一龙扶出来，这时对方已经能走动了，九月也自己跳了下来，煞有其事地问：“在哪呢？”

朱一龙指了指，果然对面停着一辆路虎，两个中年人，其中一个走近了，白宇认出他就是那他在冷饮店里看孩子的老人，外加年轻一点的几个，多半是亲戚。来这么多人，怕他们反悔么？白宇的眉头皱起来，愤怒在他的胸膛中冲撞着。

九月悄悄耳语：“那个人叫什么？”

于是朱一龙告诉他：“那个是爷爷。”

“我妈妈在哪里？”她接着问。

“好像没来。”朱一龙说。

小孩撇撇嘴。

朱一龙摸了摸她的刘海。

“好好听话。”他说。

“表现好的话，”小孩眨眨眼，问道：“回家能吃菠萝肉吗？”

一边的白宇几乎想要逃跑——他不能承受这样的场面，幸好对面的家属也不愿意多耗，老头咳了一声，往前走了两步，朱一龙就把九月往前推，不知是该高兴或悲伤的，后者在外人面前表现出了十足的家教，她亲了亲朱一龙的脸，就背过身去，大大方方、痛痛快快地说：“爷爷您好。”

这时候白宇已经上车了，他不仅上了车，还“砰”地一声甩上门。眼睛狠狠地瞪着对面的路虎缓缓开动，他知道那黑色车窗里的人也一直在看自己。

看你妈看啊？他一度想去拎人。

车门一开朱一龙就愣了，白宇没反应过来，以为他腿还软的，差点又要下去扶，随后才看见副驾上小孩落了的小书包。于是他说：“你先上车。”朱一龙刚系好安全带他们就蹿了出去，男人没有准备，整个人被甩在靠背上。白宇车技不赖，快车更是一绝，很快追到路虎屁股后面鸣了两下笛，对方不愿意停，那就没办法了，他跟上四环，立交桥底下拐弯处找准时机往右一别——两辆车稳稳当当地挤在了一起。

那边下来两个中年人，一男一女，估计是叔叔小姨之类的亲戚，上来就拎起他的领子骂：“天子脚下你想怎样？你想违法不成？”

白宇把那只手打开，把书包递过去：“她东西没拿而已。”对方却像被侮辱一样，直接打到地上：“呸，什么脏东西还敢给我家小孩！”

“你家小孩是吧，重男轻女遗弃女婴你还有理是吧。”他掏出手机，心中最后一丝退让被踩得灰飞烟灭：“正好今天谁他妈都别走了，庭上见，不把你们家告进去一个，我姓什么倒着写。”

这时爷爷也下了车，说话虽然带一点口音，倒是讲理的：“你清楚我们不是重男轻女。”

白宇说：“我清楚你们什么？”

女人上前插话道：“她爸爸是艾滋，晚期了才知道，我们家也是受害者。当时这个孩子生出来，谁都不知道带不带病的。”

“艾滋怎么了？”白宇说：“艾滋就能合理合法扔孩子啊？现在她没病，我对象也没病，你往人书包上吐什么吐沫？那他妈是你东西吗？”

对方张开嘴又合上，似是被噎住了，此时路虎里突然爆发出一阵骚动：是九月奋力拍打着车窗，口型在叫着爸爸、爸爸，白宇扭头，朱一龙站在副驾边，被掐住脖子，后脑勺猛地撞在玻璃上，中年男人吼道：“还爸爸，什么几把玩意，你破坏我姐家庭破坏个没完了是吧！”

场面彻底乱了，白宇要去帮他，手臂却被拉住，是吐吐沫的女人，还一幅隐晦的语气：“弟弟，我劝你去查查身体哦。”

“滚你妈的，老子好着呢。”白宇胳膊抽回来，拳头挥出去，这下他彻底把少年时代那股子满街茬架的劲儿拿出来了：“你去查查脑子。”


	26. Chapter 26

头顶骄阳似火，男人眯着眼，左看看、右看看，得出的结论是：

“他打的？”

白宇艰难地抬起头，望向李现那张因背光而黢黑的脸。他好无语。

“你怎么想的，怎么能是朱...”话到一半，旁边的朱一龙看了他一眼，白宇就来了个急转弯：“现在的主要问题是我们两本驾照都被没收了，你先把这车开回去，剩下的一会儿再讲，好吧...”

捕捉到了朱一龙的动作，李现叉起腰，显然对这番解释半信半疑：“车谁的？”

白宇猛擦一把眼角的水：“他。”

不用任何回复，对方那张狗脸上就写着一万个拒绝，旁边的男人也意识到这一点，已经自己掏出电话拨通，那件白毛衣袖口被拽脱线了，这个动作让白宇看见他手腕子上有一道血痕。

之前大哥大姐一起扑向自己，缝隙中，朱一龙也冲过来搂住他，有几个拳头巴掌漏到白宇身上，是疼的，倒不太密集，很快他们被交警拉开。“警察同志，”再多人也拦不住白宇要说这句话：“这家人抢孩子，我要报警。”

路虎车里没动静，是九月已经哭厥了，朱一龙挣扎着爬起来，一瘸一拐跳过去，那瞬间他已经下定决心带她走，工作、声誉以及随之的一切，他全都不要了。

可是未及伸手，车门便被从里面打开。车门开了十秒，漫长的十秒对视。

男人喉头滑动，什么都没做，什么都没说，门又被轻轻带上，还是从里面。

白宇看着，就快要叫了，朱一龙转过身，面对他，说：“她妈妈在车里面。”

“和她在一起。”他闭上眼。

“到底是谁抢孩子？”交警问。

追车别车应是他们全责，那家人于心有愧似地，倒不愿意在这件事上做计较。去执法亭做好笔录后就只剩他和朱一龙坐在路边。驾照已经被收掉，车子要么朋友过来开走，要么就是被拖走。白宇侧过身，躲开朱一龙视线，悄悄揉着肚子，对方做笔录时他撩起下摆瞧过，肋骨紫了一大片。想必朱一龙会更惨，他根本不敢往那边看。

“年前，我接小孩下补习班，带她吃雪冰。”对着脚边的柏油路，白宇抿抿嘴：“在店里就遇见过那老头，他问她叫什么。我没跟你说，”

——如果当时没隐瞒，你们就会有更多时间。白宇痛苦地想。

“没跟你说，因为，”他努力控制情绪，不让自己的呼吸声太明显：“因为我偷偷带她吃甜的，我怕你不高兴。”

说完泪珠子就掉了下来，在地面上碎开。他就是这样，明明心里厌烦不受控的眼泪，却怎么也忍不住，只能把脑袋转到另一边，忍住抽噎。旁边先是沉默，接着便说：“我知道呀。”

白宇愣住，看向朱一龙，后者开始用手帮他把泪水鼻涕一点点抹掉：“水库边那个电话也是你接的，他们猜到我和你关系，就和我讲了。”

朱一龙说：“所以不只是我自己。孩子拖着不给，闹到单位，你也会受牵连。”

“不能带你走。”男人咧咧嘴角，好像是在自言自语：“又不是拍电影。”

怔怔地，白宇眨眼，又有一些泪水滚落。车附近没有阴凉，他们一直坐在马路牙子上，四面八方人来人往，不时有目光狐疑探视，他都感觉不到。

“她爸爸，照片里那人，是得艾滋没的？”终于问了出来。

对方张开嘴，还没来得及说什么，李现就在这时从天而降——白宇又气又恨，肿着嘴角、泪眼婆娑地瞪着他！吓得李现后退半步：这是怎么了？

很久之后再提起这事，李现说，当时真以为他让朱一龙给打了，差点要撸袖子。

并不知道自己侥幸躲过一劫，朱一龙连着拨了三四个电话，怎么都拨不通，场面一度尴尬。用脚想也知道那头是他的不靠谱室友，白宇扶着电线杆站起来，对李现说：“你先上车。”然后拽着朱一龙的胳膊：“挂了吧...”

三人的精神状态都是肉眼可见的不好，各怀心事，一路无话。快下四环时朱一龙忽然欠身，拍了拍驾驶座：“李老师，前面医院停一下。”

白宇坐在副驾，立刻回身问道：“你还是不舒服？还能坚持么？”

朱一龙说：“我没事，是给你把淤青处理了。”

白宇说：“你别跟我作，要去一起去。”

车在停车场树荫下熄火，他们谁都没动，李现先开口道，那个朱老师，我有点事。不等他继续赶人，朱一龙就主动下了车。白宇从后视镜望，男人并未走远，只是在尾灯附近点起烟，迫不及待抽了一口。

“多谢啊，明天下班请你吃饭，但我可能要开会...”白宇攥着皮椅的边，他出了满手的汗，不知道自己的心虚从何而来。话没说两句就被李现狠狠打断：“你妈的，我真是越来越不明白你。”

对方直视前方，一条胳膊还搭在方向盘上，说道：“我是不是跟你说了朱一龙不正常？我是不是说了所有人都觉得他不正常？”

白宇的手松开了：“......我没觉得他不正常。”

“......是。”李现极不耐烦地甩了一下头：“是。”

“那你还有什么问题？”白宇扭过头，看向他。

已经捅到了这一层，他已经下定决心，只要他问，他就会说。

良久。

“——我没有问题。”李现说，依然不肯看他一眼：“你滚吧，现在就滚。”

于是白宇“咚”地跳下车，甩上门、拽过朱一龙的手腕就往前走，那步子迈得又大又快，斩钉截铁，像是在向着什么发起进攻似地，“我不想去医院，能不能在门口等你。”听见男人在身后这样说，“不行。”白宇头也不回地：“你只能听我的。”

于是朱一龙说：“他是艾滋病走的。”

熙熙攘攘的急诊门口，白宇猛地停住了，迟钝几秒，问道：“所以你去做体检，做了那么多体检？”

朱一龙说：“嗯。”

白宇说：“怎么就不告诉我呢。”

朱一龙说：“我害怕。”

白宇说：“你怕什么？”

这话像记闷拳，问得朱一龙退了几步，不得不靠在比人还宽的柱子上，此刻的他好像被抽去了最后一根骨头，任谁都看得出，是真的没什么力气了。 

“白宇，我爱你，你可能不知道，我很爱你。”男人抬起手，搭在自己的左胸：“我没有选择，但你不一样。”

朱一龙说：“像今天这样，你见过或者没见过的，所有针对我的事，以后也一定会针对你。”

说到这，那张脸上又浮现出熟悉的，想要分开的表情：深夜的面馆，空旷的楼道中，下过雨的柏油马路车来车往，在那些令他们都苦痛的梦里，白宇甚至能背出余下的台词。

“白宇，你有没有想过，李现劝你的事情，可能是对的？”

——出租车司机在背后骂自己：“神经病、变态！”不认识的女同事蹲在地上，循循善诱：“小九月，告诉姐姐，你妈妈是谁啊？”卜冠今犹豫着：“朱老师其实是好人...”

——李现表情神秘语气闪烁，悄悄问他，“你也知道了？”

——朱一龙说：“你不会死的。”

“.....可是你想都别想。”终于白宇回答，他听见自己的声音冰冷沙哑：“我告诉你，你有病我也有病，你没病我也没病，我根本没有选择，我们是一样的。”

他知道，其实他一直都知道——体检单像雪片一样纷纷飘落，硕大的金鱼在空气中游动穿梭，朱一龙温顺地趴在自己的膝头，不流泪地哭着。在梦境和现实中他垂着眼，摸到指缝间的黑色发丝那么脆弱，每一根都柔软，每一根都触痛。

他知道他再也没有快乐过。

白宇也后退两步，清清嗓子，郑重其事地说：“你可能也不知道，我也很爱你，我要跟你永远在一起。”

为了确证这一点，他便扑过去，胳膊勾住朱一龙的脖子，嘴巴贴住他的嘴巴，恶狠狠地、用尽全力亲吻他，后者回应着，双臂勒上白宇的腰，简直要将他勒得双脚离地、裂作两瓣。他们立刻在急诊大厅门口紧紧缠绕在一起，任谁也不能分开。


	27. Chapter 27

半梦半醒中嘴里让人怼进去硬物，还使劲搅了两下，白宇出离愤怒。

“￥%（*！#/！！”愤怒地嗷嗷出来一些声音，不仅朱一龙听不清楚，连他自己都不知道自己在表达什么。对方窸窸窣窣在自己腰间做事，突然他整个人被往上颠了一下，“咔哒”，白宇困难地睁开眼：原来是在系腰带。他一下将牙刷从嘴里拔出来：“你干啥......”

朱一龙抬头看着他：“哥，都八点四十了。”

男人穿戴整齐单膝跪在地板上，手里鼓捣着什么，白宇抢过来，一只白袜子。“我自己弄！”他没好气道：“你给我滚！滚滚滚！”

说完他就囫囵穿上了，而朱一龙只是顺势在地板坐下，盘起腿，饶有兴致地观察他。白宇瞪了一眼，两眼，三眼，都没用。

“一边去！我告诉你别烦我！”君子动口不动手，动口没用就动手，朱一龙让他推得直向后仰，被迫改成两条胳膊撑在身后的姿势：“我都收拾好了，给你水缸放在那边，你快点啊。”说完抬抬下巴，示意床头柜上装满水的塑料杯。白宇只好把牙刷重新塞进嘴巴里捣着，顺势想要站起来，未遂，第二次站起来，未遂，加油白宇你一定可以，依然未遂。

可能是怕挨打，也可能是纯粹看他好玩，总之朱一龙全程都没扶一把。男人盘坐在地，头发本来梳得规整，被他推散了，落到前额一绺，身上穿着灰色西装，扣子系到最上面一颗，和以前一样不打领带，和以前一样道貌岸然，人模狗样，人面兽心......

靠。

“你%（*！#你怎么不搞死我呢？”白宇把漱口水吐了，白沫一抹，冲着镜子嗷嗷地吼道：“朱一龙！你今天晚上直接搞死我！省得我遭这破罪！”声音来自客厅：“滴滴还有500米了哦。”驾驶证被没收之后他俩每天上班就只能这样，为避嫌还要一个在东门下，一个在北门下。至于为什么步行十分钟的距离都要打车，那就只有朱一龙知道。

下楼时更艰难，每迈一步小腿肚子都在抖，朱一龙心血来潮，环抱住他的胯部，提起来就往下跑，一瞬间白宇就感觉自己跟那菜市场里一绿脑袋葱似的，上上下下颠得想死。男人在楼道口将人竖着放下，喘着气，大葱便拽过他的胳膊，在脸上“啵”地烙了一口。

“我想换男朋友。”大葱说。

“那你可就想多了。”朱一龙回答：“这边没有这个项目。”

先前说过他入职时跟馆里签了二十个展，一开始肯定是踌躇满志的，过了个年越想越后悔。二十个展，条约上也没写明不干其他活啊，于是理所当然变成今天这样堪忧的局面：不仅同时跟进三个展，两个施工一个前期，手里还压了一本待出版的图录和十来个编辑的电话——白天当牛做马，晚上也当牛做马，吃的是草，挤的是奶，大半夜还要给人草，还尼玛草来草去，北京北京，你这个吃人不吐骨头的魔窟。白宇把脸埋进手里，摸到自己的胡茬，他想报警。

卜冠今从背后戳他的肩：“小白，白老师，睡着了？”

“啊，”他下意识回应：“卜姐。”

声音立刻冷下来八个度：“谁是你姐。”

脚下一蹬，白宇老实巴交地把椅子转过来：“美女，仙女，范冰冰，你有啥事。”

年假过去卜冠今明显胖了，还穿了暗红色毛衣，配上八厘米的高跟鞋简直像个扭来扭去的大福娃：“上午十点你就困啦？昨天晚上约的哪个漂亮姐姐吃饭啊？”

“没有啊。”脸是麻将牌，被他狠狠搓了两把：“没有，我挺好的。”

卜冠今说：“是没有困，还是没有漂亮姐姐？”

白宇说：“姐，都没有。”

“那我有两件事。”卜冠今说：“杨姐十点半找青年展开会，你是那个组负责人吧？”看见他点头，她便放心道：“没事，我也参与，待会儿一起过去。”

“还有一件呢？”白宇追问。对方却只说：“你先跟我出来。”

一整天总共遇见朱一龙三次。他跟卜冠今去会议室，正好遇上修复部几个同事鱼贯而出，朱一龙走在最后面，卜冠今叫：“朱老师~”他便点点头，笑了一下。白宇也点点头：“朱老师。”男人侧过身，让他先进门：“白宇。”随后夹着电脑离开。

第二次是中午在食堂，他咖啡喝得没胃口，进来叼了一个苹果就想走，门边有人叫他名字，转身一看，朱一龙自己坐了一个空桌，神情平淡。“朱老师。”白宇把苹果拿在手里，心里虚得打鼓。他乱吃饭不愿意让朱一龙知道，这次直接抓现行。

坐着的男人半天没吭声，估计是在心里琢磨怎么能让这句话说得掩人耳目：“苹果很好吃吗？”

白宇说：“我跟卜姐叫外卖了...”话音未落，卜冠今迎面而来：“嚯，吃完啦？今天饭好吃吗？我饿死了。”

......

第三次已经是晚上七八点钟的样子，定位的仪器必须一次完活，所以青年展各个分区的负责人都在。那时候展区了摆满大大小小的三脚架，绿色的激光水平线被照到墙上，工人们依次画出钻孔和摆放点。白宇一面墙一面墙地核对，在清单上圈圈点点。此时已经远远超过下班时间，他注意力虽然集中，却仍能感觉到同事在愉快地议论着自己，又点了一面墙，笑声依然未停，他干脆站直了问：“怎么啦？”

“你怎么会躲着激光走？”同事笑得直不起腰：“你不累吗？”

机器后面的工人也在笑：“小同志，那个就是光，不伤害你的。”

......他躲了吗？他看看那工人，再看看手里的清单，脑筋一时短路。这时不远处传来熟悉无比的声音：“保险那边来人了，你们下来看看。”原来朱一龙也还没下班，两个同事随他离开。

十点半，最后一架机器搬离，馆里彻底空旷下来。白宇没看手机，直接下到负二层，果然修复室的灯还远远地亮着。仪器都被白布罩住了，朱一龙皱着眉没看自己，显然是在写报告。桌上有一桶粥、一盒蒸饺、一双筷子和一个勺，他走过去，自动自觉地吃了起来。

“八点那会儿你上来干啥呢？”白宇问。

“你们那个青年展，有件东西碰了。”朱一龙依然在敲字：“反正我也没下班，就帮着拍照、备案。”

“拆开时碰的还是运输时碰的？”他顺着问。“那肯定谁都不认的。”朱一龙答。

白宇咬了一口蒸饺，这会儿精神疲惫，不是很想吃东西——但由于中午表现不良，他不敢轻易得寸进尺。

“也是，要是人人都说实话，还要保险公司干嘛。”又开始喝粥。

“......”对方合起电脑，站起来绕到身后抱住他。一时无话，白宇试探道：“哥哥，我觉得我饱了。”

“吃完。”背后的胸膛热乎乎的，随着说话声音震动。

白宇眯起眼睛：“你沉死我了。”

“你硌死我了。”胸膛回击道。

“那怎么办。”白宇说：“换男朋友。”环绕自己的那双手臂一下收得极紧：“不可以哦。”朱一龙告诉他。


	28. Chapter 28

醒来时，朦胧中便看到光，他下意识往旁边拱，被一只手搭上头顶，抚了几下。白宇抬起头，发现朱一龙竟没睡，后者正靠在床头，黑灯瞎火地玩着手机。

“眼睛不要啦？”白宇骂道。对方好似被吓了一跳，把屏幕按掉，又摸了摸他的头：

“醒了？又做什么梦了？”

“没有，就醒了。”想了想，自己对朱一龙也一直没什么真的脾气：“你还不睡觉，都几点了......”

他不过随口抱怨，一旁朱一龙却似认真地回答道：“刚才没开灯，外面也很静，我在一旁听着你睡着的声音，忽然觉得很幸福。”

没有什么防备，这话突然击中了他，白宇怔怔地抓着被子，周围黑漆漆的，朱一龙的眼睛也黑漆漆的、注视间一股暖流自呼吸道中满溢上来，使自己也体会到同等的幸福。

朱一龙接着说：“白宇，你睡觉的时候声音特别大，你自己不知道吗？”

“......”

肉眼可见的破坏气氛被对方捕捉到，立刻解释起来：“不是，我是说你喘气的声音呼噜呼噜的，特别长，就比较长，像小猫似的，不是因——”

“那是因为我做过手术！气胸手术！”越说越无语，白宇干脆撩起睡衣，那块腋下椭圆形的褐色的疤，他抓住朱一龙的手：“你摸摸！你自己摸！”

科学探索原地开展起来了，那只手先用指纹摩挲着，像是在探索上面的突起和增生，随后又画起了圈，“怎么这么小？”朱一龙说：“好小的疤。”

最后男人半个脑袋钻进他的睡衣里，昏黑中努力地看了看。退出来时发根还被扣子挂住，头顶和白宇的胳膊底下连在一起。白宇把人解救出来，朱一龙便问他：“疼么？”

“没你头发疼。”

面无表情，他起身去厕所。门在身后合上，白宇把裤子褪下，对着勃起的阴茎感到无比头疼。

没有告诉朱一龙的是，对方寻宝一样摸上那块疤，摸了没一会儿，他就开始难受。不是肉体上哪一处，是在心里肺里酸得厉害，好像有牙虫在钻，忍得不能再忍了，朱一龙居然还钻到衣服里头瞧。他想瞧什么？白宇真不知道——自己在那一刻有种被从皮肤烫到内脏的错觉，解剖一样的。

他做手术是在大学，原发性气胸，说是小时候个子窜得太快，身体太瘦了，就容易这样，不是什么罕见病。胸腔镜手术做完腋下要插管，连着个大桶，导液用的，护士有时候过来挤两下泵，就有呼吸道里的黄水顺着管子流下来。因此行动坐卧都不遍。那时候傻不拉叽的，每天都有大学同学过来看他，有的人一进来表情不好，简直是默哀，他躺在床上发不出声音，就甩那根管子逗他们。那时候的自己不太知道疼，白宇一直不是轻易能感受到疼的人。

解决了勃起问题之后他依然呆呆的，洗完了手，干脆撩起衣摆对着镜子照了照，白宇想不明白，难道那陈年的痕迹被对方摸活了？

踢踢踏踏地往回走，一进门发现朱一龙还在玩手机。他“砰”地扑回床上。“干嘛去了？”对方这样问。

“拉屎。”白宇答。

“你能不能文明一点？”声音听起来很嫌弃了。“随便。”白宇一把将他的手机抢过来，“跟谁发微信呢大半夜的。”

一看可倒好，这黑黢黢的界面，这红红绿绿的曲线，居然他妈的是股票。白宇划了两下，显示在委托挂单的界面上，那支股是重工业，入手价算很高的。

他组织了一下语言，说：“有人带你买这支？”

“没人。”证据确凿，对方也只有老实交代：“我多了一笔钱，买商铺买房子又不够，我就…”

“是之前给九月存的上学钱，也存了五六年了。”朱一龙犹豫着：“没多少…十万。”

“你就说现在是买了还是没买。”白宇直接问他。

“没呢…”朱一龙说，于是白宇低下头，退出app界面，本想直接删掉，再一想，究竟不是自己做主。便将手机塞还给他。

“你自己看吧，我也不…我也是外人。”白宇说：“但是股票真的不能随便买，你这点钱进去连个响都听不见的。”他举了几个身边的例子，尽量让自己显得真诚———这些都不是危言耸听，他们那边人炒股的多，从小到大听的鬼故事不少，搬家前住的小区还有人因为股灾跳楼，后来他姐也亏过钱。他姐倒是看得开，过年饭桌上还能拿这个讲段子：“你们谁敢跟白宇提炒股，他就跟谁急。”白宇当即一拍筷子，真急了：“亏钱的是你又不是我！”

朱一龙笑了笑：“我听你的。”他说着，便当着他的面把软件删除，还有其他几个参考类的也一并删了。“这就对了！”白宇马上高兴起来，抓住他的手臂：“我问问哪家银行的产品好，过几天陪你去存定期。”

“也不一定，”仿佛是故意存了逗人的心思，朱一龙突然说道：“说不定买对了，就那个怎么说来着，成为高富帅，迎娶白富美，走上人生巅峰…”

白宇问道：“迎娶哪个白富美？”

“反正肯定不是你。”对方挤兑他挤兑得太自然，不得不稍后改口：“你刮了胡子还可以。”

已经晚了。他一翻身，把被子裹得紧紧的，全抢到自己身上：“不刮。你爱娶谁娶谁娶去。”

九月的事情似乎已经过去，又似乎没有。白宇故意不提，是怕戳到对方的伤心事，可这次突然从朱一龙嘴里出来名字，平淡如水的语气，听得他心里忽地一沉。六年攒了十万，中间还在考公，也不知道是不是袜子破了洞还在穿，好可怜。想着这些他便又睡着了。

第二天上班时卜姐递来零食，说是黑蒜，对血液好的，白宇探身抓了一把，顺便问道：“你说典藏部工资多少？”

对方吓了一跳：“不都一样么，一万五啊。”

“怎么啦？”卜冠今追问道。白宇只好编理由，觉得楼下工作比他们辛苦，云云。卜冠今直接打断他：“那天跟你说的事，怎么样了？考虑好了没有？”

白宇一惊，他居然全给忘了。那天卜冠今找他说有两件事，一件是开会，第二件是去开会的路上说的。说有个负二层的女孩看上他了，通过卜冠今打听一下愿不愿意见面。

“别逗了，愚人节还没到呢姐。”这是白宇的第一反应，他完全没当真的，可是卜冠今说：“女孩我认识，长得挺好人也不错，照片给你考虑一下过几天回复我。”

是真的，照片有，人也能对上，是真的有女生喜欢他。

———然后他就全忘了，连根毛都不记得。那句话怎么说来着，“脑子都射出去了”！

白宇张着嘴，眨眨眼睛，气得卜冠今直打他：“你跟谁学得装无辜！今天别以为蒙混就能过关！”

正说着，李现揣着兜进来了，他是公教几个项目的负责人，卜冠今做宣传端的，俩人之间正好有对接。

要不是这个原因，李现大概是再也不会过来了，他现在看见自己都躲着走，见了瘟疫似的。白宇吃着黑蒜想，吃点蒜杀杀菌也好。这东西甜得粘牙，他又起身去打水喝。回来时俩人已经谈完工作，正在闲聊，白宇左挪右闪，尽量放慢脚步，还是赶上了———

“李现，你们家白宇到底什么情况啊，”卜冠今半是抱怨半是调侃地说：“我手头看上他的女孩子排长队了，一个都介绍不出去，你可不能占着他不放啊！”

那一刻他回工位，李现往外走，俩人避无可避，正好打了一个照面，尴尬至极。而对方甚至比自己还说不出话，那张脸肉眼可见，从脖子到发梢地僵硬了。

“我不知道。”李现不像是李现了，现在的他不看白宇，不听白宇说话，不和白宇玩闹，他变成了一个完全陌生的人。

“神经病。”李现说。


	29. Chapter 29

（上节未完）

卜冠今还没有反应过来，白宇已经追了出去。对李现的恶劣反应他早有心理准备，却没想到现实接受起来要比想象中更困难。他在走廊上几乎跑起来——李现撂下那句话之后走得飞快，反倒像是在逃命。白宇在心中暗讽，不过此刻困扰他更多的是委屈、愤怒和不解，因此他拽住李现精壮的手臂，开口第一句话便是：“你骂我有瘾是不是？”

他尽量压低了声音，不过此刻走廊上有谁听见他也不想管了，干脆一不做二不休：“就算你骂我，就算你一直不问我，我也要说，这件事我必须得跟你说，你知道为什么？”

“因为你不能嫌弃我。”白宇说：“谁嫌弃我我都认，就你不行。我做手术插管，我姐陪床陪了六天半，你陪了三周，你，你明不明白？你现在嫌我什么已经晚了！”

“操他妈的。”李现显然是不明白：“这不都是我对你好的事吗？我他妈这辈子做什么事不是对你好的？”

“那你就别这样，别再抽风了，哥，现哥。”白宇想要告饶：“要是连你都不挺我，我家那——”本来还好，一听到最后连着个“我家”，李现那鼻子耳朵简直都要喷出火来，当下拽着白宇往边上挪了两步，力气大得像是要把他整个人扔出去。对方左挑右看，找不到合适的吵架的地方，干脆一路把白宇拎出了员工通道：“怎么你还想跟他真在一块？你还想跟他过日子？”李现把门在白宇身后甩上，大有一种审问的架势，想必这时候玉皇大帝要出来抽根烟他也不会给开的。

白宇没穿羽绒服，在风里立刻就打了个寒颤。

“跟谁过不是过，”随着温度的突然下降，他的脖颈变僵，脾气好像也撑不住了：“反正他是认真的，我不想...”

“我操。”男人却咬牙切齿地笑了。“你笑什么？”白宇很不悦。李现便换了一幅嘲讽的面孔对着他：“从小到大你被骗得还少？给你做几个饭盒，说几句好话你就当真，婚礼在哪办孩子小名叫什么你都想好了，劝你两句就跟害你似的，最后被甩了吧还装大方，说什么做男人应该的，这他妈是不是你？”

白宇脸色暗了下去。这的确是他。

“朱一龙这人没好到哪去。”在他的沉默中，李现摸出烟点起来：“就算你了解他，你了解他们那类人吗？你来馆里之前我半夜在鼓楼那一带见过他多少次，见过他跟多少人在一起，这些事，就算你去问，他敢跟你说么？我早就告诉你了，这人你离远点，要没有由头我怎么会这么说？”

说到这，又像是想起来什么似地，突然被烟呛住了：“——操，那时候你俩是不是已经好上了？”

这时白宇也想起来了，他们都记得的，是那天，也是在这里，也是抽着烟，朱一龙穿着灰西裤，还被自己不小心踹了一脚，恍惚中他想起那天的天很高，风还没像现在这么冷，好像什么都没发生，又好像永远都回不去了。

大学的事，也好像永远都回不去了。他用生活费买的电脑，不敢告白的班花，李现帮他解围，他陪李现做的手术，李现陪他做的手术，qq上勾搭李现的学弟，男的，每个李现都给他看过。“操，跟我告白的连个男的都没有。”白宇自暴自弃地说。后来就有了那封信，白宇站在教室中央，把它撕成了一片片飞扬的绒雪。

——和剪色卡的碎纸混在一起，这辈子再也分辨不出来。那天碰巧李现轮值，他便留下等他一起吃晚饭，夕阳透过窗户，照在黑板上，教室中两人一个扫地一个坐着，都不说话。

“.....愿我的藤蔓紧紧缠绕你的枝条，愿你的波浪永远抚平我的皱纹，愿飞鸟停留在此，我们要终身喜乐。”

李现把烟头按灭：“......你最近有没有去检查过身体？”

他立刻强烈地感到被冒犯了。

“你少放屁。”这本来是朱一龙的痛点，现在竟也成了白宇自己的：“根本不是这回事，你碰见他，那他是不是也碰见你了？大学开始你自己都约了些什么炮我从来没问过，以后我的事儿你也少管。”

李现说：“这可都是你追着我非要说的。”

“那是因为我把你当朋友！”怎么会到这份上，白宇打心底绝望起来：“以为你不会这样。”

李现问：“什么样？说清楚啊。”

干脆破罐破摔了。

白宇说：“李现，你他妈恐同。你以前不是这样的，在宿舍的时候开玩笑，你还——”

“我他妈就是恐同。”对方直接把他的话打断了：“我嫌朱一龙恶心，嫌他脏，嫌他有病，这个理由够不够？”

说罢，李现干脆往地上啐了一口。

“现在你让一下，我要进去了。”李现说着，从白宇身侧通过。那瞬间对方咕哝了句什么，他没听清，一手拽着门把，没有回头地问：“什么？”

“我也嫌你脏。你有病，你从头到脚都有病，滚你妈逼的。”白宇一连串地说到，嗓子全然沙哑，显然眼睛也红了。

以白宇的角度，看不见李现搭在门上的手在抖，连带着门把都在抖。白宇独自处在决裂的心境之中，只能听到伤人心肺的话无比清晰：“最起码我没被人扒开屁股干。”李现僵硬地转过一点身体，头依然对着地面，视野中只有白宇的裤管和鞋。

“——你跟朱一龙在一起，谁干谁啊？”

等不到回答。为了充分显示这场战斗的胜利，他只好自己笑了笑：“算了，你他妈的，你能干谁啊。”

====

“.....派专职保卫人员负责博物馆的展览安全保卫工作。其他工作人员皆有义务保卫美术馆及馆内文物的安全，遇有突发事件，应服从统一调遣。

有关文物的点交，美术馆将派2-4名专业及安保人员前往西安...”

“你去西安吗？”朱一龙含糊不清地问，让他带得他现在也在床上抽烟了。白宇直接给了旁边一肘子：“别弄我！写协议呢！”“什么协议，借展那个？”对方追问道。

“你自己不会看啊？”

旁边的声音明显软下来，：“老板，你今天好凶啊。”而且用了武汉话，就是服软的意思，没想到话音未落他突然“啪”地合上电脑，把朱一龙吓得一个激灵，懵懵然看着白宇。

“我要干你。”白宇宣布。

对方似是不知该作何反应，有点好笑地摸了一把他的下巴。“跟谁吵架了？”白宇面上冷冷地，一把挥开他的手：“干你，你就说行不行吧。”一番阵势摆出来，朱一龙的神色也收敛了些许，改成了试探：“你是不是跟李现吵架了？”

操。白宇心里一抖。对方却不继续问了，只是自顾自把话又接了回来：“行啊，没什么不行的。”随后摸索着，又点起一根烟，叼在嘴里下了床。“你干嘛去？”白宇问，以防有人偷偷溜了。

对方挥挥手里，让他看见一瓶蓝色的润滑。“这个。”

“你想来啊？”朱一龙笑了一下：“你也不会吧。”

白宇的脸红了，他确实半点不会。朱一龙从卫生间出来的时候他还在原位呆坐着，连笔记本都还合在手里，朱一龙走近自己，坐到床上，状态和平常好像也没什么区别。他们安静对视了一会儿，男人忍不住关怀道：“......你是都不会吗？”白宇才想起来是自己要的主动权，于是扳过朱一龙的头，狠狠亲了上去，后者闭着眼，把他腿上的笔记本挪腾到安全的区域。随后白宇把朱一龙推倒在床上，心里想，到这一步，好像都跟平常没什么区别。

“可是到底怎么了？你怎么会这么难过？”朱一龙问。就是这一句立刻让他更难过了，难过之中还带着点生气，白宇扒下他的裤子，也扒下自己的裤子，现在他们赤诚相对，再也不相隔什么了。白宇伏下身，给朱一龙口交，这也是对方在进入之前通常会对自己做的。他含着那热乎乎的东西，感觉嗓子眼儿发毛地难受，实在撑不住，吞了两下便干呕着吐了出来，还挂出一串口水。朱一龙探身给他抻了两片纸巾擦下巴，男人已看得明白，在这个情况下无论问什么都得不到回答，于是干脆不说话了，只是配合他去做。 白宇握着朱一龙的腿根，另一只手撸动着自己的，心里想，只当是跟女孩儿那样做，后者自觉地环住他的腰，仿佛是加强了这一点认识。 

......还是大不一样，进去之后白宇不太敢动作，真切地问了一句：“你疼不疼？”这可不是在学谁。“还行。”朱一龙安慰道，抚摸着他的手背，白宇看他头发散在枕头上，脸已经很红了。自己的脸却不知道是不是一样红，白宇想，真切地进入一个男人，这太不一样了，甚至有些诡异。当他几次试图动起来，这种不协调感都变得更明显，几乎到了不可忽视的地步：对方嶙峋的鼻锋，平坦的胸部，突出的肋骨，在这个语境中几乎没有一样是恰当的。白宇攥着朱一龙的手腕，试图让自己的视线集中在那双眼睛上，那双招人喜欢的，黑葡萄一样的、像女孩儿似的眼睛——像女孩儿的——他这才彻底明白过来，可是这觉悟背后却是更大的深渊，深渊边缘白宇怔住了，而朱一龙没有说话，只是安静地看着他，眨了眨眼。

白宇更快地动起来，想结束这场性事，却发现自己结束不了。其实一直也是这样，如果不是朱一龙用适当的方法刺激，对男性身体他是没有快感、也射不出来的，就像之前在宾馆的浴室里想着朱一龙的脸手淫，那张脸下面是男人还是女人？白宇想，没有办法，他真的没有办法，总不能退出来，告诉朱一龙自己对他的身体不行，那后者得多难过啊。

而且朱一龙一直在看——不要再看了！混乱之中，他抓过一床白被子，胡乱遮在对方脸上，隔着被子操那个地方，这才射了出来。

是射在外面的。没隔片刻白宇便站起来，去卫生间清理自己。

他闭着眼，有意在门边等了很长一段时间，结果拉开门一看：朱一龙依然躺在被他摆弄的原处，上半身罩在被子里，孤零零、一动不动的，仿佛一个玩具，又好像是早就死掉了。

瞬间白宇的心好像被锯子锯了一道，难过得流出血来。他走过去，坐到床边，手指动了动，不敢揭开那层被。

半晌，里面瓮声瓮气地问：“刚才在想谁？”“波多野结衣。”白宇说了实话。朱一龙在被里沉沉地笑了。

对方又说：“没关系的，白宇，你只是不是......”

句子到这里就停了，而白宇没有说话，他们都没有说话，到了这里，答案是不言自明的：做不得假，他的确不是同性恋。


	30. Chapter 30

（接上）  
   
白宇喝酒了，他实在喝了很多。年前刚跟朱一龙在一起的时候心情郁闷，老喝，后来经常感觉自己半张脸麻酥酥地一下，通了电一样，就打死不再碰酒了，过年时也没沾一滴。现在他在鼓楼，李现说的地方，半夜一点，迪曲震天响，身前背后都是人，他瞟过几眼，男男女女穿得都够少。曾经北京还没开始扫荡夜生活，这种店里都有呼麻的，后来被打击了，改成吸氦气，再后来氦气也不让吸了，只能围着嘬水烟。这一片“宝地”他上大学的时候就知道，那时候草丛里拿竹竿打一圈，十个在搞，八个药检过不了。酒又来了，白宇趴在吧台上，探着身体就着液体平面咂了一口，冰冰凉凉夹着柠檬和盐粒，喝下去是什么他也分不清了。手机一直在震动没停过，最后干脆从他的裤兜里滑了出去，还是旁边的人帮他捡起来，是个小女孩，拉直的头发，紫色的嘴唇，最多二十出头的样子——他们那个年代也流行过那种紫色蓝色的嘴唇，不知道什么时候就消失不见了。白宇盯着那一亮一亮的屏幕，消下去的时候看见括号里的数字：21，十点到现在，朱一龙给他打了二十一个电话。  
   
等朱一龙终于找到白宇的时候后者正在跟别人打啵，准确地说是被别人按在墙上打啵，对方穿着藏香味的白衬衫，个子跟白宇差不多高，但是身材很好，让白宇把手环在他脖子上，白宇就傻乎乎地照做了，然后被整个人挤进墙里，亲得几乎无法呼吸。自我惩罚似的，也是实在太醉的缘故，白宇闭着眼睛，任由别人摸来摸去也不喊停。这导致朱一龙最终把男人拉开的时候他整个人已在昏睡边缘，眼前只有灰茫茫白莹莹的一片，顺着墙根坐了下去。人群骚动，白宇不知道发生了什么，倏地感觉身体一轻，好像是被架了起来，到了一个音乐稍静，熏香味却更浓的地方。  
   
一只蘸了水的手在反复拍他的脸：“你赶紧告诉我，你有没有吃了什么？”  
   
“没有。我没吃。龙哥。我知道我错了。”白宇说：“但是你能不能别打我。”  
   
好疼，是朱一龙掰开他的嘴，手指按着他的舌头在仔细探查。对自己的话，男人已经全然不信了。人嘴口腔里的肉都是很软的，被这么搅着怎么能无动于衷，白宇扑腾着呜呜地叫了几声，朱一龙就放开了。白宇睁开眼睛，眨了眨，原来对方也坐在地上，外套下面穿着睡衣，看起来气得要命，张口想说些什么，门突然打开，把他俩都吓了一跳，一男一女望了望，又出去了。这里的厕所都是无性别厕所。  
   
“你说怎么办，嗯？”朱一龙接着问他。白宇抠着自己的衣角，这时胃开始有些针刺的疼，但是他不敢说，他现在什么都不敢说了。无端地，白宇想起曾经被自己在深夜的village帮助过的女生，后者醉得站不起来，被众人白眼，他那时还置身事外，还能照顾她，现在自己这样子，又有什么区别？  
   
那时候朱一龙与他之间本没有什么承诺，多晚的时间一条微信就来了。对自己，朱一龙是一直都肯来的，而在之后也总会发生点什么。白宇张口，道：“来都来了，你要不要干我...”  
   
这句话冲击力极强，以一种他从来没有见过的果决和愤怒，男人腾地站了起来，胸口起伏、两眼通红地瞪着自己。于是白宇向后缩了缩。  
   
无可奈何，朱一龙抿抿嘴，又蹲下。  
   
“你怎么会一直这么说。”他轻声道：“我是爱你的呀，白宇。是亲情是友情，我都爱你的。”  
   
喝醉的眼对不太上焦，他茫然地寻找他，朱一龙深吸一口气，继续问道：“你呢？”  
   
“我不知道。”白宇说：“我想保护你。”  
   
“所以你就让刚才那人随便摸随便亲？”朱一龙问。  
   
“我就是想知道你到底是谁，你是什么样子的。”白宇说：“但是那哥们太差劲了，好像要把我吃了，我觉得还不如你呢，下次还是你来吧。”——要是今天你不把我甩了的话。他想。  
   
“还下次”男人都气笑了：“你试这一次，得病怎么办？”  
   
那正好。白宇说：“得病了你就再失一个爱，凑一对儿K。”  
   
朱一龙说：“那样我就活不了啦。”  
   
“也行——”白宇打了一个酒嗝：“那就一起死。”  
   
“你知道九月她爸怎么死的么？”朱一龙问。  
   
“全烂了。”对方说着，还在自己的胸口比划：“黑斑连成片，没有一块好皮肤。”  
   
“你知道我最后怎么死的么？”白宇反问，故意不看男人皱起的眉毛，自顾自地说：“胖死的。我吃成个大胖子，肚子上没有一块好肉！”醉醺醺地比划着，位置偏到了肾上：“全是肥的五花！”  
   
正比划着，朱一龙突然抱住了他。那是一个死别般的拥抱，白宇又要喘不过气儿了，努力将手从二人之间抽出来才稍微缓解些许。“不哭了，行不行？”他轻轻地回抱住他，一下一下顺着朱一龙微微颤抖的后背：“我爱你。我也爱你。我永远爱你。”  
 

—尾声—

男人枕在他的脖子上，稍微动了动，白宇犹豫着，说：“......但是我也想尿尿。”

“…”  
   
他独子站在小便池边鼓捣了半天，酒气上涌干脆把腰带扯开了，边解手边冲着后面吩咐道：“回去好好过日子，谁也别折腾谁。”朱一龙走了过来，道：“你刚才好像扯坏了。”  
   
什么？白宇擦好了之后便拎起腰带上那个扣眼：“没坏，能用！”便使劲往上系，奈何怎样都穿不进去。“嘴硬有什么用，就是扯坏了。”朱一龙嘲笑道。白宇气得想打人——可是他裤子还没穿上呢！自己腰臀太瘦了，不系腰带根本走不了路的。“你就在那看是吧？”他愤愤地说，对方这才伸出尊手帮忙，两个脑袋四只手凑在一起修腰带。就在这时，厕所的门第二次开了。  
   
是白宇抬头看的，朱一龙还在专心研究那个搭扣。李现站在门口只僵了一秒，就出去了，门被他带得震天响，连着洗手池前的镜子都在摇。朱一龙拍了拍他的屁股：“弄好了，这样起码能回家。”  
   
“李现怎么来了？”白宇只是呆着。对方站直了，语气有些不满：“那你怎么不问问我怎么来了？”  
   
那二十一个电话都没接通。  
   
“我找不着你只能找的李现，他把事情说了。我猜到你在哪了，他自然也猜到了。我能过来，他也能过来。”朱一龙倒是语气平静：“迟早要来的，我先把你送回去，一会儿再跟他谈。”  
   
“谈什么？”白宇问。  
   
“谈工作，谈篮球，谈美女，范冰冰。”对方一样一样点出来逗他：“还能谈什么？你觉得我跟他还能谈什么？”  
   
可是白宇说：“你别去了。”  
   
“为什么？”朱一龙问。  
   
“因为都是我自己的事，要处理也是我处理。”白宇说。很多年之后他回忆这一晚，愈加相信所有成长与面对的事情，都是经历者自己一个人的事，旁人即使插手，也无法触及核心，反过来说，如果不是亲自去弄清楚，他可能这辈子也过不去这道坎了。  
   
翻了个身，他又想，其实所谓成长，也不是非要“过去”的，书中写，过去的事情其实从未过去，只是随风消散了。某件往事，某道坎坷，撞得头破血流，过不去、解不开、想不通，终究也会随着时间，像他手里的碎纸片一样，随风消散了，这不是伤感，这只是人生。

谁都有自己的人生。

白宇追了出去。

严打的北京，这一带的街上依然闹哄哄的，扎堆儿抽烟遛鸟干什么都有。白宇一摸兜，幸好手机还在，拿出来找到“现狗”，拨了出去。

其实他太醉了，站也站不稳，看也看不清，支撑到现在，全凭一口气。铃声在身后响起，白宇转过身去，李现就站在路灯下。

“你还有什么要跟我说的？”那人问：“我全都看见了，你们在那个厕所里。”

“该说的我他妈都说烂了。”白宇说。他走过去，他走几步，李现就退几步，完全是陌生人防备的样子，于是白宇站住了。

怎么会变成这样？到底哪里错了？他想不明白，这个痛觉折磨得他不能呼吸，他快要疯了。李现是他最好的朋友，一个人一辈子都不会有这么好的朋友了，可是他又想起朱一龙，想起他刚才说的“全都烂了，没一块皮肤是好的”，忽然把穿着的毛衣脱了，解开衬衫的袖扣、撸起袖子，将自己的白胳膊示意给对方看：“现在靠近你都不行？您是觉得我哪里脏？手脏？脸脏？屁股脏？”

“发什么疯！”李现走过来，直接推了他一把。“你把衣服穿起来！”

“好啊。”白宇说。好啊。众目睽睽，他两只手一只抓住一边的衬衫，往上一提，将自己剥了个干干净净。那具身体是枯瘦的，也是赤裸的，路灯橙黄的光照下来，表面的皮肤冒着白气，他的牙关打颤，肚皮也打颤，悲伤、酒精、激动和寒冷参杂在一起，竟感觉不到冷。

“我难道不是一个正常的人吗？我难道不是一个健康的人吗？！”他大声质问他，也在质问天地。

李现难以置信地想要抓住他，白宇却向后退去。

他喝多了，疯了，傻了，糊涂了，冷风中崩溃，但是他没病，他的健康——或许不那么健康，却不应比任何人缺少健康的资格，就像朱一龙，朱一龙不快乐，但像所有人一样，他应该可以快乐，一切都不是他的错。白宇想，旁人的认可，李现的友谊，他什么都不要了，只要这一口气，他现在就只要争这一口气。

不是他们的错。

“我让你看看我到底有没有病。”白宇说，然后他弯下腰，把裤子也脱了。

=====

左思右想，白宇觉得那天自己没直接冻死，到底是因为朱一龙反应快。因为在当场李现比他还崩溃十倍，朱一龙冲出来把自己包裹住的时候，对方看起来已经不会动了。

朱一龙和他并肩坐在急诊室里，男人又给他紧了紧外套，问：“想喝什么粥？我现在去给你买。”

“不能—吃。”白宇裹着朱一龙的衣服，断断续续地说：“我现在—嗝—吃什么都—嗝—返—酸。”

自从被对方逮住、抓回室内，白宇先是应激性地打摆子，然后就开始打嗝，一阵一阵返酸水，嘴里满是臭鸡蛋的味道———让冷风吹了个透，把他的老朋友急性肠胃炎给吹出来了。

“是医嘱不让你吃，还是你自己不想吃？”朱一龙问，白宇看了他一眼，把挂号单“啪”地往下一甩，朱一龙弯腰捡起来。“……对不起。”他老老实实地道歉。

“你这人到底是就这个样子，还是装出来的骗我？”这次白宇说得快，倒是一整句。

“我还觉得你骗我呢。”朱一龙也早有话在等着他：“看着挺聪明一人，说要跟他谈谈，我不放心去看你一眼，结果你在脱衣服！你们陕西人都这么跟人谈的？你怎么不跟我谈谈？”

“跟你谈也是这么谈的。”白宇淡淡地说。朱一龙想了想，也是。他们俩并肩坐着。看病的人很多，凌晨的急诊室昏暗而沉默，对面来了一对母女，刚拿到号也在等。朱一龙跟小女孩对视了一会儿，便问那个妈妈：“儿科不开吗？”

后者显得有些意外，说：“…楼上的号排了五十个，太多了，何况我女儿也上学了，就在这里等还快一半。”

朱一龙说：“可是她看起来还小啊。”

白宇看了一下，自己手头的号在第5位，就跟对方做了交换。一起一坐，他又开始打嗝，这次大有连绵不绝之势，朱一龙把手反复搓热，用来捂他的肚腹，可那双手总是变冷，没办法，他干脆把头颈贴了上去。白宇搂住那颗热烘烘的大脑袋，“好一点了没有？”脑袋动了动，问。

“就这么待着吧。”白宇说。

外套给了自己，对方现在只着一件睡衣，蜷缩在自己的膝盖上，显得比刚认识时要瘦。这半年发生许多事，对朱一龙而言又何尝不是折磨。白宇抱着朱一龙，就像抱着一块无根的浮木，漫漫人海，如果没有自己，他又会漂去哪里呢？

母女带着单子去找护士了，路过白宇时不忘表示感谢。“他怎么了？他病了吗？”小女孩指着朱一龙问到，后者已经伏在他的膝盖上睡着了。

白宇点了点头。“会好的。”他说。一定会好的。

这个急诊最后也没看成。朱一龙睁开眼睛的时候，正好是早上六点半，护士换岗。“你醒啦。”白宇说：“走吧，回家吧。”

男人坐直了，问：“我睡着了？”

白宇说：“你睡得可香了，连带着我也睡了一觉。”其实没睡，他枯坐在塑料椅子上想了一夜。朱一龙呆着，仍是不相信的样子：“你为什么不叫我？”

“因为龙哥你给我治好了！”白宇皮了一下：“我现在都不打嗝了！你这叫什么，头疗！”

虽然症状没了，但诊还是要看。他们又等到七点钟，重新挂了下午的专家号，准备回去吃过饭睡了觉再来。卜冠今打了一个电话，被他在兜里按了，如果不出意外的话，今天单位有三个人都没上班。在出租车上白宇突然说：“我做完跟西安借的那个展，可能就不上班了。”

“因为那个画家是我太姥爷。”他说：“跟你说过的，就是我那个嫌弃我不吃螃蟹打我头的姥爷的爸，我来这边主要也是为了帮忙对接，涉及到捐献，我爸希望能在馆里有个知内情的人，就把我塞进来了，这事还没人知道呢。”

朱一龙没说话，于是白宇干脆挑明了：“你跟不跟我去西安？”

上了楼，进了家门，朱一龙问：“我住哪里？”

“住我家。”白宇说：“你敢不敢？”

对方把买回来的菜分门别类放进冰箱，白宇径直到卫生间刷牙，他心里也没底，恨不得多说点话才好：“…也方便。我家地下就是库房，反正要请修复师来看运输条件，我爸老说…”朱一龙的声音插入进来：“不用说了，我敢的。”

白宇擦干了手，到沙发上坐着。他看见茶几上有一篮瓜子，就抓了一把，连剥了两个，都是臭的，朱一龙过来，坐到他旁边，剥开一个：“我怎么就能挑到好的。”

“你都吃到嘴里了我怎么知道是不是好的。”白宇故意说，朱一龙一下凑近了，说你尝尝就知道，他们便接吻了，是好的。他是好的，他也是好的。朱一龙让白宇躺下，缓慢地亲他的眉毛，眼睛，鼻子。今天生病了没法做，只能像这样亲昵一会儿，可是他们都硬了。白宇握住了朱一龙的阴茎，犹豫着：“要不然我用嘴。”

男人把他的手拿开，心里多半在想上次的情景：“别了，就这么待着吧。”

白宇偏不，和他纠缠着：“你将功补过的机会都不给我？”朱一龙急得说：“我补就行了，要你补什么？”他们打得难解难分，又在情欲里，都没听见沙发的响动，白宇两条腿缠住朱一龙的腰，正要把他的手给按住，只觉突然失去平衡，竟然连着沙发垫一起向斜后方倒去，他慌忙中抓住靠背———结果沙发彻底垮了。

他俩扑在地上，一个叠着一个，身下压着木架子，都笑起来。

“去宜家买吧。”朱一龙揉着肩膀：“正好晚上也在宜家吃。”

“那早上买的菜怎么办？”白宇把地板上的瓜子皮捡起来，收到垃圾桶里。

“回来吃。”朱一龙说。

“我吃两顿也可以。”男人补充道。

 

-end-

by66


	31. Chapter 31

作者的话：

照例还是说两句。

从确定放假起，就一直在赶这篇文。正好有一个交稿日在前天，等于是放了十天假，于是又把Angels in America拿出来读，今天赶火车，火车上也在读。

艾滋大恐慌是LGBT群体中最重要的话题之一，AIA、费城故事、平常心、吉屋出租，达拉斯买家俱乐部，甚至最近在播的致命女人。和恐同症结合在一起，既是一种个体对爱的恐惧，也是对自身认同的恐惧。在影院观看AIA的下部时，一个摩门教徒同性恋者有这样的台词

-当你祈祷时，你都祈祷些什么？

-我祈祷仁慈上帝摧毁我，将我碾做灰尘，一遍又一遍。

这种自我毁灭的情感时刻吸引着我。于是在搞到合适的cp之后，就有了这篇文。

这篇文是立意先行的，有病，既是爱之病，又是身之病。朱一龙的前一个爱人死了，给他造成了极大的创伤，这里面如果说谁是真的“有问题”，一个是他，一个是李现。虽然没有直白地体现出来，朱一龙的肢体表现我是参照疑病症来写的，躲闪、自暴自弃，反复去医院做无用的检测，都是典型症状。创伤之深，直到最后他都没有彻底康复。

但是他拥有了白宇，白宇是那个参照项，真真正正的健康人，在相爱的过程中，虽然受过打击，有过怀疑，但一刻都没有停止过生长，白宇不仅知道自己是好的，也坚信朱一龙是好的，朱一龙会好的。

作为主线而言，《有病》是一个有关成长的故事，写这篇文的时候，我的心态也变化了很多，家人生病动手术时我作为陪床，在医院也见了很多病人、很多家属，他们的状态成为了写作时的阴影。我有时候告诉自己，没必要，松松手，它不是严肃写作。

后来又出了别的事，我说，算了，不写了。可是某天睡不着，从床上爬起来又动了笔，就这样断断续续、七零八落地写着，最后挣扎着写完了。

说到底，可能真的是爱。

照例感谢读者，希望下一次见，我给的依然是好的，这也是照例的一句话。或许没有人记得，但我在三年前也是这样说的。

同样说的还有谢谢。  
66于2019.09.30


End file.
